Yours
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Aku selalu bermimpi, bahwa akan ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang dapat melindungiku dan membawaku keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. / Ikutlah bersamaku, calon istriku. Maka kau akan mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Bahagia 'lah bersamaku. / Ya. Aku milikmu, Yunho. Milikmu. / Sebuah kisah cinta dengan kasta yang berbeda. YunJae. Warning inside. RnR juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Oneshoot, Boys Love, western, sedikit kata-kata kasar, no edit, typo(s), dan eNCeh/implisit lemon.**

**Vans' cuap:**

**iHola~ Vans kembali membawakan wansyut(?). Vans harap tidak ada yang mual-mual setelah membaca epep ini =.= **

**Oke tanpa cuap-cuap yang berkepanjangan. Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa ripiu ne? ^^**

**Happy Reading!**

.

Menjadi seorang yang kesulitan ekonomi bukanlah keinginan. Semua orang pasti berharap dirinya berkecukupan. Entah itu menjadi seorang keturunan bangsawan, kerabat kerajaan maupun saudagar kaya.

Ya, disini aku adalah seorang miskin ditengah kerajaan West yang begitu mengagumkan, konon katanya. Yang semua orang lihat adalah begitu megahnya kerajaan yang diagung-agungkan oleh semua petinggi didalamnya. Namun satu hal yang mereka tidak ketahui dari kerajaan ini.

Prostitusi.

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**YOURS**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

.

CTAK

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, slut?!"

CTAK

Cemeti itu terus menyambar bagaikan halilitar ditengah badai yang tak kunjung reda. Tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan diatas lantai, menggeliat karena sakit yang mendera. Isak tangis yang bergema lirih dalam ruang bawah tanah yang lembab ini terdengar riuh rendah. Sangat memilukan.

Aku hanya dapat meneteskan air mata dari balik jeruji besi ini. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad aku dikurung disini. Tapi nyatanya barulah semalam aku dijebloskan ke tempat mengerikan ini karena kesalahan kecil yang tak sengaja kuperbuat—menumpahkan teh bunga krisan sang Puteri.

Sungguh malang nasibku. Namun nasibku ini dapat dibilang sangat beruntung. Karena nasibku tak semalang pelayan lain yang dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu para Pangeran.

Ya, benar. Selain menjadi pelayan di kerajaan ini yang bertugas membersihkan kastil, mencuci pakaian dan sebagainya, mereka pun dituntut melayani nafsu para Pangeran dan para tamu kerajaan—itu pun jika ada dan meminta.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya. Siapakah aku?

Baiklah. Aku adalah Jaejoong, begitu seorang pria tua memanggilku. Aku tumbuh dan besar dijalanan. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku dan dari mana aku berasal. Karena bagaimanapun penampilanku sangat berbeda dari penduduk kerajaan ini. Sampai pada suatu saat Permaisuri menemukanku yang kala itu sedang meringkuk disudut pagar yang ternyata sangat dekat dengan kastil bagian timur kerajaan West.

Fisikku yang lebih kecil dari pemuda kebanyakan membuatku kerap kali mendapat cemoohan dan ejekan. Rambutku pun berwarna hitam legam, hal yang sangat langka di negeri ini. Sedangkan rambut orang-orang sekitarku berwarna pirang, coklat dan merah. Kulitku pun berbeda dari mereka yang putih pucat dan berbintik-bintik. Kulitku bertekstur lebih lembut dan putih mulus. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa aku kerap kali dijauhi oleh anak perempuan seumuranku.

Dan yang paling mencolok adalah mataku. Mataku yang beriris hitam legam, bukan biru, hijau maupun kemerahan.

Mata yang membuatku sempat diincar oleh Pangeran Edmund dari kerajaan North.

BRAK

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara gebrakan yang lumayan kencang. Ternyata Kepala Pelayan Kerajaan, Theodore, yang baru saja memasuki ruang bawah tanah yang pengap ini.

"Mohon maaf sudah mengganggu Anda, Pangeran. Permaisuri memerintahkanku untuk membawa semua pelayan tanpa terkecuali ke Great Hall," ujarnya seraya membungkuk Pangeran Davith, pria yang tadi mencambuki para pelayan wanita.

Pangeran Davith adalah putra Raja dari Selir Pertama yang terkadang membuatnya menjadi besar kepala, menurutku. Terlebih lagi, selama aku bekerja satu tahun disini Pangeran Davith 'lah yang paling 'memperhatikan' para pelayan. Namun satu hal yang patut aku syukuri darinya: dia tidak menyukai sesama jenis! Serupawan apapun ia.

Aku masih memperhatikan dialog antara Theodore dan Pangeran Davith. Semenit kemudian sang Pangeran itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menolehkan wajahnya saat melewati selku dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

Ya Tuhan, tolong lindungi aku…

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku berharap kelak aku dapat keluar dari istana ini dengan selamat.

Permaisuri mengumpulkan para pelayan guna mengumumkan hal yang menurutnya sangat penting. Empat hari lagi kerajaan akan mengadakan sebuah acara besar—entah apa itu aku tak tahu—yang pastinya akan mengundang para Raja dan Pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga dan negeri seberang.

Aku harap Pangeran Edmund tidak hadir. Semoga…

Kurenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa amat pegal. Baru saja aku selesai membersihkan kandang kuda bersama Phill dan Ired. Aku melepas rompi lusuh yang kukenakan dan meletakkannya kedalam ember disamping sumur. Kulirik Phill yang sedang menggosok punggung seekor kuda yang kuketahui milik Pangeran Nathan, putra Raja dari Selir Ketiga. Pemuda berambut pirang itu—Phill bersenandung ria sembari menyiramkan air pada kuda berwarna coklat tersebut.

Sedangkan rekanku yang satunya, Ired tengah mengangkut kantung-kantung berisi rumput segar ke kandang kuda. Ired, seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi kurus berambut merah.

"Jae, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Phill yang masih berkutat dengan aktivitasnya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku, "Tentu saja. Tapi aku harus mencuci pakaianku dulu sebelum masuk ke dapur," jawabku.

Phill ikut mengangguk pelan. "Sebagai laki-laki, kau terbilang sangat rajin, Jae. Yang kutahu para pria disini sangat jarang yang rajin sepertimu. Bahkan kau tidak punya bulu kaki dan bulu dada sedikitpun. Aku jadi ragu kalau kau itu laki-laki-"

Aku menggerutu mendengar kelakar Phill yang menurutku sangat tidak lucu. Kuraih ember kecil disampingku yang terisi air dan kemudian melemparkannya kearah pemuda itu. "Dasar gila!"

"Ouch! Ini sakit, Jae!" racaunya saat lemparanku tepat mengenai punggungnya yang kini basah oleh air. Aku memeletkan lidahku pada pemuda pirang itu, "Makanya jangan asal bicara. Rasakan!"

Tak mau peduli lagi, aku pun melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda. Salah satu hal yang menurutku lumayan berat adalah saat menimba air. Entah siapa yang sudah merancang timba sumur ini. Ember yang digunakan untuk menimba sangat besar menurutku. Terasa sangat berat saat aku menarik tali tambang guna mengangkat ember yang kini terisi penuh oleh air.

"Kesulitan, Jae?"

Suara Ired mengejutkanku. Masih dalam posisi menarik tambang timba, aku menjawab pemuda jangkung itu, "Iya. Bisa kau bantu aku sebentar, 'Red?" tanyaku. Berselang beberapa detik, dapat kurasakan kehadirannya disampingku. Tangannya yang terbilang kekar dalam tubuhnya yang kurus itu memegang erat tambang yang sedang kupegang. "Sekarang lepaskan saja, Jae. Aku saja yang menariknya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, 'Red," ucapku sambil tersenyum simpul. Kulepaskan genggamanku pada tambang itu dan beranjak perlahan—membiarkan Ired untuk menarik timbanya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ember timba yang besar itu keluar juga dari sumur. Dengan hati-hati Ired meletakkan ember tersebut didekat kakiku.

"Ini dia, Jae-"

Aku tersenyum sumringah saat melihat bahwa ember itu benar-benar terisi penuh. Dengan begini aku bisa mencuci sampai bersih.

"Ah, Ired, sebagai gantinya kemarikan bajumu. Sekalian aku cucikan sampai bersih-" tawarku padanya. Ired tersenyum senang saat mendengar tawaranku yang sepertinya sangat menggiurkan. Namun tiba-tiba Phill memekik keras pada kami, "Jae, kenapa kau tidak tawari aku juga?!"

Aku dan Ired balas tertawa melihat Phill yang kekanakan, "Asalkan kau mau memijat punggungku, tak masalah-…" Ired terkikik geli sembari melepaskan pakaiannya.

Kami bisa sesantai ini karena memang hari sudah beranjak sore. Santai seperti ini pun dikarenakan setiap sore hari para anggota kerajaan akan berjalan-jalan ke kastil utara atau timur. Jadi kami bisa sedikit beristirahat di sore hari.

Hah… Aku harap dapat tidur di tempat yang nyaman malam ini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Aku, Ired dan Phill seketika menghentikan tawa kami saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar ditelinga. Dapat kulihat Pangeran Nathan dan Pangeran Cloud—putra Raja dari Selir Kedua—berjalan menghampiri kami.

Kami pun segera merapat dan menundukkan kepala sejenak. Kedua Pangeran itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapan kami. Bahkan Ired tadi langsung memungut pakaiannya yang baru saja ia lepas dari ember.

TAP TAP

"Apa Gig sudah dimandikan?" tanya Pangeran Nathan. Serempak kami mengalihkan pandangan kearah sang Pangeran yang tengah mengelus leher kuda miliknya. "Sudah, Pangeran-" jawab Phill tegas.

Sekedar informasi saja. Raja West kali ini memiliki seorang Permaisuri dan empat orang Selir. Dengan Permaisuri, Raja memiliki seorang putra yang menjadi Putera Mahkota bernama Edward. Selir Pertama, Pangeran Davith dan Puteri Azele. Selir Kedua, Pangeran Cloud. Selir Ketiga, Pangeran Nathan dan Puteri Helena. Dan dengan Selir Keempat, Pangeran Alan dan Pangeran Frederick—kembar.

Semua putra dan putri raja ini tinggal dalam istana utama. Kecuali bagi para selir yang ditempatkan disetiap kastil yang ada: barat, utara, timur dan selatan. Sedangkan Permaisuri tinggal di istana utama bersama para keturunan Raja.

Raja? Tentu saja tinggal secara 'bergilir'. Karena bagaimanapun ia harus adil pada semua selirnya. Tetapi kastil seberang istana utama 'lah tempat di mana sang Raja dan para petingginya berdiskusi. Aku tidak tahu secara pasti seperti apa kastil itu, karena aku belum ke tempat itu sama sekali.

Aku sedikit bergridik saat menyadari tatapan Pangeran Cloud yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Dari semua Pangeran yang ada, hanya Pangeran Cloud yang menurutku sangat pendiam. Dengan perawakannya yang hampir sama dengan Putera Mahkota Edward—tinggi, kekar, berambut coklat dan bermata hijau juga tampan—membuatnya menjadi Pangeran paling disegani setelah Putera Mahkota Edward. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Pangeran Davith yang notabene pangeran satu.

Namun siapa yang tahu kalau pangeran yang satu ini adalah seorang player. Bisa kalian bayangkan 'kan, ayahnya saja sudah seperti itu—mempunyai lima orang istri yang semuanya 'terbuahi'—apalagi anak-anaknya?

Aku yakin pasti mereka mempunyai hasrat seks yang sangat tinggi. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Apa ada yang salah dari penampilanku?"

Aku tersentak saat Pangeran Cloud menghampiriku dan berkata seperti itu.

Oh Tuhan… Selamatkan aku…

"Tidak, Pangeran. Ampuni hamba yang sudah lancang," ucapku lirih sambil menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Tubuhku sedikit gemetar saat merasakan sentuhan didaguku. Daguku terangkat perlahan—membuat kepalaku kembali mendongak.

Seketika tubuhku membeku saat melihat ternyata Pangeran Cloud yang berbuat seperti ini kepadaku. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Tuhan… Bagaimana ini?

"Jae—Jaejoong, Yang Mulia-…" Oke, aku harap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah ini.

SRET

Hufft…

Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas lega saat Pangeran Cloud melepaskan sentuhannya didaguku. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ah-.. Ternyata kau yang dibicarakan Davith? Menarik."

Kugigit bibir bawahku saat mendengar penuturan pemuda dihadapanku itu. Jangan bilang kalau Davith sudah mengincarku. Damn!

"Kerja yang bagus. Aku harap kudaku akan siap untuk acara nanti. Persiapkan dengan baik!"

Aku mendengar titah Pangeran Nathan pada kami. Kemudian disusul dengan langkah kaki yang menjauhi kami.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mendongak dan segera memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah aman. "Phill, Ired, mereka sudah pergi," gumamku. Kulirik Phill dan Ired yang segera beranjak menuju sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang tak jauh dari sumur. Mereka pun duduk disana.

"Sial, tadi itu mengejutkan sekali!" seru Phill. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya gemas. Sedangkan Ired kembali melepaskan pakaiannya dan melemparkannya kearah ember cucian.

Aku mencoba untuk menetralkan kembali detak jantungku yang sempat berpacu karena kejadian tadi. Dengan santai aku pun mendudukan diri diatas sebuah kursi berukuran sangat kecil. Kembali meneruskan kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda tadi. Mencuci pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari itu pun tiba. Istana utama telah dihias sedemikian rupa guna menyambut para tamu yang katanya akan tinggal di istana utama dalam 8 hari kedepan. Menurut kabar burung diantara para pelayan, ada sekitar lima kerajaan yang akan bertandang ke kerajaan West. Tetapi anehnya, mereka menyebutkan bahwa hanya para pangeran saja yang akan datang.

Karena ada suatu maksud lain dibalik penyelenggaraan acara ini, yaitu mencoba menjodohkan para pangeran itu dengan Puteri Azele dan Puteri Helena. Mungkin dengan tercapainya maksud itu kerajaan West dapat memperluas kekuasaannya. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan urusan politik kerajaan.

Aku, Ired dan seorang pelayang wanita bernama Irene bertugas membuat kudapan untuk jamuan teh sore hari ini. Sebenarnya hanya aku dan Irene yang membuatnya. Tapi dengan adanya Ired kami jadi terbantu dengan tenaganya.

"Aku dengar para pangeran kerajaan yang diundang sudah hadir semua. Aku jadi penasaran seperti sosok para pangeran itu-" Irene berkata seraya mengaduk adonan kue. Aku memutar mataku jenuh. Dasar perempuan. Tapi-… Aku juga penasaran sih. Hehe…

"Ah, Irene, kudengar dari Rose kalau ada satu kerajaan dari negeri seberang yang ikut bergabung. Dan kalian tahu? Katanya mereka berambut hitam, sama seperti Jaejoong."

Aku berhenti mengoyak adonan saat mendengar perkataan Ired yang baru saja keluar dari gudang bahan makanan. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian menyerahkan sekantung tepung pada Irene.

"Tidak masalah ia satu ras denganku atau tidak. Toh kami juga sama-sama manusia. Apa bedanya?" ujarku sembari melanjutkan mengolah adonan yang sudah setengah jadi. Irene bersenandung lirih dan malah beralih mengambil bahan adonanku. "Hei, kembalikan."

Perempuan berkepang itu malah terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuanku. "Kau ini sensitif sekali, seperti seorang perempuan." Irene kembali menyerahkan adonan yang ia rebut tadi.

Dasar menyebalkan!

Aku kembali berkutat dengan adonanku. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah satu-satunya pelayan laki-laki yang bisa memasak. Aku bisa memasak karena sedari kecil aku sudah diajarkan hidup mandiri oleh Ted, seorang pria tua yang merawatku sedari bayi sekaligus yang memberikanku nama. Ted yang kala itu bekerja sebagai koki di sebuah kedai kecil tengah kota mengajarkanku berbagai macam hal. Sampai aku berumur 14 tahun, Ted meninggal dunia dikarenakan sakit.

BRAK

"JAEJOONG!"

TAP TAP TAP

Kedua tanganku berhenti mencampur adonan saat mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Dapat kulihat dua orang anak kecil berlari menghampiriku dengan wajah yang ceria. Mereka Pangeran Alan dan Pangeran Fred, si kembar yang paling manja.

Entah mengapa semenjak Permaisuri memberikan tugas memasak untuk mereka, dua Pangeran hiperaktif itu malah selalu menempel padaku.

"A a a ah~ Pangeran-pangeran kami yang manis, jangan mengganggu Jaejoong. Ia sedang sibuk sekarang," Irene menghadang dua Pangeran yang mencoba menghampiriku itu. Dapat kudengar suara keluhan dari si kembar dibalik tubuh Irene—yang sebenarnya tidak mampu menghalangi karena tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Oh ayolah, Irene-.. Hanya sebentar saja. Kumohon-…"

Aku terkekeh geli saat mendengar permohonan Pangeran Alan pada Irene yang memang selalu bersikap tegas pada dua Pangeran yang kerap kali menguntil didapur itu. Sedangkan Pengeran Fred mengintip lucu dari balik tubuh Irene. "Jaejoong~" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku pun membalas lambaian Frederick.

Senyum masih terpatri dibibirku, "Kapan kalian pulang dari kastil selatan, Pangeran? Bukan 'kah kalian mengatakan akan menginap disana selama tujuh hari?" tanyaku pada mereka.

Irene menyampingkan tubuhnya, membiarkan dua Pangeran itu melihatnya secara jelas. "Niatnya memang begitu. Hanya saja tadi malam Yang Mulia Raja memerintahkan kami untuk ikut serta dalam acara-" jelas Alan.

Dua Pangeran kecil berambut pirang itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi dapur secara bersamaan. Irene dan Ired pun segera melanjutkan tugas mereka kembali. Karena memang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang.

CEKLEK

Sontak kami semua yang berada didalam dapur mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat sosok tinggi Pangeran Cloud diambang pintu. "Alan, Fred-… Ternyata benar kalian ada disini. Permaisuri mencari kalian dari tadi. Ayo cepat keluar!" Pangeran Cloud berucap sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Dengan raut wajah yang berat hati, Alan dan Fred pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu kemudian menghampiri Pangeran Cloud yang masih berada disana. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Jaejoong," ucap si kembar kompak.

"Oh iya, Irene. Hari ini kau galak sekali seperti nenek-nenek-" goda Fred pada Irene. Sedangkan Alan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi. "Bye, Irene. Bye, Ired-…"

"Bye-…" balas kami tak kalah kompak. Namun pandangan kami belum teralih dikarenakan masih adanya keberadaan Pangeran Cloud diambang pintu.

"Hi, Jaejoong," sapanya tiba-tiba padaku sambil berlalu.

"O—oh.. Hi-"

Kurasakan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan Irene dan Ired padaku.

"Sejak kapan Pangeran Cloud dekat denganmu?"

Bungkam. Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan sekarang menghadapi pertanyaan Irene.

Apakah…

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, para pelayan kembali disibukkan dengan persiapan jamuan makan malam dan pemeriksaan kamar-kamar yang akan digunakan oleh para tamu. Sekarang aku ditugaskan sebagai pemeriksa kamar para tamu. Dan artinya aku –terpaksa- mengelilingi istana ini untuk memeriksa kamar yang jumlahnya kurang lebih sepuluh orang. Karena menurut data yang tertulis, setiap kerajaan dari lima kerajaan yang hadir mengirimkan dua orang pangeran.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari koridor utara. Itu pasti para pangeran. Tak lama kemudian muncul sekelompok orang yang ternyata memang benar para pangeran yang didampingi oleh Putera Mahkota Edward, Puteri Azele dan Puteri Helena.

Aku pun menunduk hormat pada mereka yang berjalan melewatiku. Sebagai pelayan, aku hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi mereka.

Eh, kenapa jadi sepi? Apa mereka sudah lewat?

Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk memastikannya. Namun hal yang tak terduga malah terjadi. Para pangeran itu berhenti tepat didepanku yang merapat pada dinding istana yang dingin.

Ya Tuhan… Ingin sekali rasanya aku berlari dari tempat ini. Namun aku tidak bisa!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sekarang ada didalam otak mereka. Apa karena saking jeleknya sampai-sampai aku menjadi bahan tontonan seperti ini?

"Hi, sweetheart. Apa kabar?"

Aku terhenyak saat mendengar suara orang yang menyapa. Sial. Itu Edmund!

Dengan percaya dirinya pemuda mesum berambut coklat itu menghampiriku. Tubuhku nyaris tak bisa bergerak saat sosok yang pernah hampir memperkosaku itu kini benar-benar berada dihadapanku. Aku menelan ludahku kasar.

Nampak Puteri Azele dan Puteri Helena yang melirik sinis padaku. Memang selama ini mereka 'lah yang paling tidak menyukaiku. Alasannya pun aku tak tahu. Akibatnya setiap aku berbuat salah—sekecil apapun itu—mereka akan memberikan dengan mengurungku di penjara bawah tanah.

Para pengeran itu belum beranjak dari sana. Itu membuatku rishi sekaligus takut.

"Edward, kapan pesta 'itu' diadakan?" Edmund kembali bersuara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Putera Mahkota Edward—yang nyatanya adalah sahabat Edmund—menjawab, "Malam ketujuh, Edmund. Aku harap kau bisa bersabar."

Pesta? Apa akan ada pesta lagi? Kuharap bukan pesta seks lagi yang dimaksud dua orang itu.

"Ehem-.. Yang Mulia, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Aku rasa hidangan malam sudah siap untuk disantap," Azele akhirnya bersuara. Perempuan berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis. Tapi dalam pengelihatanku, senyum itu sangat memuakkan!

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Tapi ada satu hal menarik perhatianku. Dua orang dari mereka berambut hitam pendek. Tubuh mereka tinggi dan berisi, berbeda jauh dengan tubuhku yang agak pendek dan kurus. Apa mungkin pengaruh karena mereka adalah pangeran?

Tiba-tiba salah satu pangeran berambut hitam yang aku perhatikan tadi menoleh padaku. Nafasku tercekat saat melihat wajahnya yang sangat tampan dengan mata mirip mata musangnya yang tajam. Bentuk wajahnya pun kecil, tapi hal itu malah makin memperparah tingkat manly-nya. Dia tersenyum kecil padaku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa termangu, bergeming.

Setelah mereka menghilang dibalik koridor, barulah aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiam tadi. Kusentuh dadaku yang terasa berdebar kencang. Ada apa ini? Apa aku sedang sakit?

Kugelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu itu. Fokus, Jae, fokus!

Oke, aku akan melihat denah beserta daftar nama penghuni kamar.

Ruang Satu letaknya di lantai satu bagian barat untuk kerajaan Trot. Kamar A: Pangeran Andreas, kamar B: Pangeran James.

Ruang Dua lantai satu bagian timur, kerajaan Weffre. Kamar A: Pangeran George, kamar B: Pangeran Greg.

Ruang Tiga lantai dua bagian barat, kerajaan North. Kamar A: Pangeran Steve, kamar B: Pangeran Edmund. Eugh, aku harus lebih berhati-hati jika sedang berada di lantai ini.

Ruang Empat lantai dua bagian timur, kerajaan Toho. Kamar A: Pangeran U-Know, kamar B: Pangeran Max. Toho? Nama yang aneh. Apa ini kerajaan yang berasal dari negeri seberang itu?

Ruang Lima lantai tiga bagian timur, kerajaan Howlight. Kamar A: Pangeran Smith, kamar B: Pangeran Luke.

Baiklah, saatnya menjalankan tugas!

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah diluar sana. Terdengar suara burung-burung yang merdu. Semakin membuat pagi ini begitu sempurna. Bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi aku, Irene, Rose dan beberapa pelayan lain berjalan menyusuri taman istana sambil membawakan bernampan-nampan santapan pagi untuk para pangeran dan puteri.

Pilihan yang bijak dari Putera Mahkota untuk membuat acara sarapan pagi lebih berkesan. Sebuah meja berukuran panjang sudah tersedia ditengah-tengah taman kerajaan West yang indah ini. Aku dan lainnya segera meletakkan nampan-nampan itu lalu dengan cepat menatanya diatas meja berdasarkan instruksi dari Theodore.

Setelah selesai, kami pun berpamit pada Theodore yang bertugas untuk menanti kedatangan para pangeran dan puteri tersebut. Kembali masuk ke dalam istana melewati jalur belakang yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur.

Saat hampir sampai ke pintu dapur, aku melihat Phill dan Ired yang tengah membawa beberapa pelana kuda dari arah gudang penyimpanan. Tersenyum sumringah karena berpikir bahwa tugasku di dapur telah selesai, aku pun melesat menghampiri dua temanku itu.

"Hey, guys. Boleh aku bantu?"

"Hey, Jae. Tentu saja jika kau tidak sedang sibuk," balas Phill.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tugasku di dapur sudah selesai. Baiklah kalau begitu. Berapa pelana lagi yang kalian butuhkan?"

Ired membetulkan posisi pelana yang dipanggulnya sebelum berbicara, "Kebetulan ada satu lagi yang tertinggal di gudang. Kau bisa mengambilnya sekarang."

Aku pun segera berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju gudang penyimpanan. Setelah menemukan pelana yang dimaksud, aku pun keluar dari gudang dan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa para pangeran itu akan berkuda?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Tadi Theodore memberitahukan jika para pangeran itu akan berkuda siang nanti-" jelas Phill.

Sesampainya di kandang kuda yang luas ini, kami pun segera mengumpulkan pelana-pelana itu dan menghitungnya kembali sebelum dipasangkan pada kuda yang akan digunakan.

"Memangnya para pangeran itu tidak membawa kuda?" tanyaku pada Ired, merasa heran karena tidak biasanya para tamu kerajaan tidak membawa kudanya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Jae. Tapi yang kutahu mereka datang kemari menggunakan kereta kuda kerajaan West, mereka tidak membawa kuda-"

Aku pun mengangguk mendengar keterangan dari Ired. Kami bertiga segera memasang pelana-pelana tersebut pada empat belas ekor kuda berbeda warna. Khusus para Pangeran kerajaan West, mereka tentu memiliki kudanya masing-masing yang akan digunakan. Kecuali si kembar Alan dan Fred yang belum diperbolehkan menunggang kuda karena masih berumur dibawah lima belas tahun.

"Jae, sepertinya Hoff menyukaimu," sahut Phill padaku yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku pada seekor kuda jantan berwarna hitam legam. "Hoff? Apa dia bernama Hoff?" tanyaku.

Phill tersenyum lebar, "Yup. Hoff, kuda kesayangan Pangeran Cloud."

Tanganku seketika berhenti menggosok leher kuda berwarna hitam legam tersebut. Yang kudengar sekarang adalah siulan menggoda Ired yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa bodoh dari kedua orang itu. Ugh, sangat menyebalkan sekali!

Aku pun berjongkok untuk mengambil sekepal jerami untuk kemudian kulemparkan pada mulut Phill dan Ired yang terbuka lebar saat tertawa. Dan sekarang, giliranku untuk tertawa kala melihat mereka terbatuk-batuk karena mulutnya kemasukan helaian jerami.

"Rasakan!" pekikku sambil berlalu, menghampiri seekor kuda berwarna coklat dengan corak putih didahinya. Kupasangkan pelana pada punggungnya. Walau sebenarnya aku agak sedikit kesulitan saat memasangnya karena tentu saja semua kuda disini adalah kuda terbaik –yang bertubuh gagah dan besar.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" sapaku pada kuda tersebut. Aku tahu ini cukup bodoh, karena kuda tidak dapat berbicara. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat ingin mengajak mereka mengobrol.

"Namanya Vick, Jae. Kuda yang baru saja dibeli seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia salah satu kuda yang agak sulit diatur, mungkin sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan diri. Tapi nampaknya dia sangat menyukaimu-"

Aku mengusap pelan leher Vick yang terasa sangat kokoh ditelapak tanganku. Kuda itu meringkik senang saat kuusap daerah tersebut. Seperti dia menyukai sentuhan dibagian ini.

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari arah pintu kandang kuda. Nampak Theodore berjalan agak cepat menghampiri kami yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan kuda yang sebentar lagi akan digunakan oleh para pangeran.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang khas. Kepala pelayan kerajaan itu mengedarkan tatapannya keseluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi kuda-kuda yang telah kami persiapkan. "Apa sudah lengkap?" tanyanya lagi.

Phill—sebagai pelayan yang bertanggung jawab tentang pemeliharaan kuda kerajaan, maju mendekat kearah Theodore. "Sudah. Jumlah yang kauminta tadi empat-belas ekor. Semuanya sudah siap berikut dengan pelananya," papar Phill.

Theodore mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian segera bawa keluar kuda-kuda itu. Sebentar lagi para Pangeran dan Puteri akan menuju kemari. Bergegaslah."

Kami pun menganggukkan kepala lalu dengan segera melaksanakan tugas kami selanjutnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Tugas sudah kami selesaikan dengan baik. Semua kuda itu kami ikat ditempat biasa kuda berjemur atau akan digunakan—tepat dibawah pohon yang rindang.

Aku, Phill dan Ired hanya tinggal menunggu para Pangeran dan Puteri datang. Karena tugas kami yang selanjutnya adalah membantu para Pangeran tersebut naik ke punggung kuda. Bukan, bukan benar-benar membantu mereka menaiki punggung kuda dengan mendorong bokongnya keatas. Tetapi membantu dengan menenangkan kuda-kuda tersebut agar tidak merasa terkejut saat para Pangeran itu naik.

Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan mulai terlihat para Pangeran dan Puteri itu menapaki halaman belakang kerajaan West yang sangat luas. Para Pangeran tampak mengobrol satu sama lain dengan antusias. Sedangkan para Puteri—Puteri Azele dan Puteri Helena tampak berjalan anggun dengan payung renda berwarna-warni yang mereka gunakan. Padahal siang ini matahari tidak begitu terik menyinari, malah kalau bisa dibilang agak berawan.

Ah, dasar Tuan Puteri!

"Baiklah, teman-temanku, sesuai dengan agenda kita hari ini yang didukung dengan cuaca yang cerah seperti ini, alangkah baiknya kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu sebelum kita menunjukkan siapa yang terbaik dalam hal menunggang kuda-" Putera Mahkota Edward tersenyum lebar pada para Pangeran yang disambut dengan senyuman juga dari para pangeran tersebut. Antusiame yang lumayan tinggi.

"Teman-temanku, berhubung kalian kali ini tidak membawa kuda kesayangan masing-masing, silahkan pilih diantara kuda-kuda yang sudah kami persiapkan untuk kalian semua. Aku harap ada yang cocok untuk kalian gunakan-"

Para Pangeran tersebut dengan segera menghampiri kuda yang sudak kami persiapkan. Sedangkan para Pangeran kerajaan West sudah menunggangi kudanya masing-masing—terkecuali Alan dan Fred yang malah duduk diatas kayu yang tumbang disamping pohon.

Tatapanku terus tertuju pada Vick, kuda yang aku sukai. Kira-kira siapa Pangeran yang akan memilihnya atau dipilihnya?

Aku mencebilkan bibirku saat melihat Edmund menghampiri Vick. Pemuda mesum itu mencoba mengelus leher Vick. Namun Vick seakan menghindar dari sentuhan Edmund. Padahal lehernya adalah daerah yang Vick sukai jika diusap.

Hah, rasakan kau, Edmund! Vick, jangan mengizinkannya untuk naik kepunggungmu! Seruku dalam hati.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan saat Edmund menggerutu tajam karena Vick tidak mau menurutinya. Haha…

Namun seketika mataku terpaku pada seseorang yang menghampiri Vick sepeninggal Edmund. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang mampu membiusku dalam tatapannya.

Mata serupa mata musang itu sangat mempesona. Bibirnya yang berbentuk unik tersenyum kecil pada Vick. Dan tangannya-… Eh, sejak kapan pemuda itu mengusap-usap leher Vick?

Vick terlihat sangat nyaman dengan usapan pemuda itu. Seperti saat aku mengusap lehernya, dia meringkik dengan antusias yang sama pada sentuhan pemuda itu.

DEG

Aku menahan nafasku sesaat saat pemuda itu menatapku dengan tatapannya yang mematikan itu. Tubuhku seakan kaku untuk bergerak. Ya Tuhan…

"Ayo, Jae-"

Ired menarik tanganku kedepan untuk melaksanakan tugas selanjutnya. Beberapa dari pangeran-pangeran itu nampak tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti saat menaiki punggung kuda yang telah dipilihnya.

Namun Pangeran bermata musang itu belum juga naik keatas punggung Vick. Aku pun menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan, "Silahkan naik, Yang Mulia. Akan hamba bantu-"

Kuusap leher dan kepala Vick—mencoba untuk membuatnya rileks selagi Pangeran tampan itu naik ke punggungnya. "Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

Aku tetap mengelus Vick tanpa mengalihkan pandangan keasal suara. Pangeran tampan bermata musang itu bertanya padaku. "Namanya Vick," jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Kalau dirimu sendiri-.., Siapa namamu?" Akhirnya aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap polos pada Pangeran asal negeri seberang itu. "Aku?"

Pangeran itu pun mengangguk, mengiyakan. Berarti dia sedang bertanya namaku. Namaku!

"Ha—hamba-… Jaejoong, Yang Mulia."

Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit berubah. Ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah dari perkataanku tadi?

"Jaejoong? Namanya yang cukup aneh ditempat seperti ini," ujarnya. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. "Itu nama panggilan dari kakek hamba, Yang Mulia-" jawabku berusaha agar tidak terdengar lancang. Karena bagaimanapun aku hanyalah seorang pelayan disini.

Pangeran tampan itu terkekeh, "Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Sepertinya Putera Mahkota Edward bersemangat sekali hari ini. Bye, Jaejoong-"

"Bye-…" Aku melambaikan tangan padanya yang mulai menjauh. Aku terkikik geli saat teringat perkataanya mengenai Putera Mahkota Edward. Disana terlihat Putera Mahkota Edward sangat bersemangat sambil memberikan intruksi kepada para Pangeran. Setelahnya para Pangeran itu pun berkeliling dengan menunggangi kuda sampai mereka menghilang masuk ke hutan.

"Jae!"

Aku membalikkan badan dan menemukan si kembar yang tengah melambaikan tangan padaku, mengajakku untuk segera menghampiri mereka. Kulirik Phill dan Ired yang sedang melepas lelah dibawah pohon bersama si kembar. Dengan riang, aku pun menghampiri mereka. Namun tiba-tiba semuanya buyar dikarena ada suara melengking memekakkan telinga yang memanggil namaku—suara para Tuan Puteri.

"Jaejoong! Apa kau melupakan tugasmu?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan dari Azele yang terkesan angkuh. "Hamba tidak mengerti, Tuan Puteri. Tugas hamba kali ini adalah mengurus semua kuda dan keperluannya-…"

"Kau berani membantah?" Belum selesai berbicara, Helena menyambarku dengan pertanyaan yang membuatku tidak dapat berkutik. Dengan segera aku pun membungkuk pada mereka. "Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia-…"

Dapat kudengar langkah ringan mereka menghampiriku. Kutegakkan tubuh dengan kepala yang menunduk menatap tanah yang kupijak dibawahku. "Malam ini datanglah ke ruang bawah tanah-" desis Azele.

Aku terhenyak saat mendengar nama tempat itu lagi. Kenapa aku dijebloskan lagi kesana? Sebenarnya apa salahku?!

Mataku sedikit berkabut setelahnya. Tahan, Jae. Kau tidak boleh menangis!

Kugigit bibir bawahku agak keras, mencoba menahan air mataku yang sudah mengumpul dipelupuk mata. Aku menatap sendu pada dua Tuan Puteri yang angkuh itu—Azele dan Helena.

Dengan langkah lunglai, aku segera menghampiri dua temanku dan si kembar yang menatapku prihatin. Ah… Aku duduk diatas tanah berdampingan dengan Ired dan Phill yang masih menatapku dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Apa yang mereka katakana padamu, Jae?" Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada si kembar yang juga menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. "Tenang saja. Bukan suatu hal yang harus dikhawatirkan-" ujarku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum pada mereka.

Alan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin kalau bukan apa-apa, Jae. Mereka itu picik, mereka-"

"Ssssttt-… Pangeran, jangan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah saudara Pangeran."

Fred mendengus, "Mereka selalu saja seperti ini, selalu semena-mena. Kami tidak pernah menyukai mereka. Walapun mereka saudara perempuan kami, tapi kami benar-benar tidak menyukai mereka-"

Kuulas senyum kecil seraya menggenggam tangan dua anak lelaki yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri itu. Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari bibirku. Mencoba untuk tetap tegar menghadapi hal yang terjadi.

Tepukan lembut terasa dipundakku. Aku melirik Phill yang tengah meletakkan telapak tangannya dipundak sebelah kiriku. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum menyemangatiku. Hal itu nyatanya membuatku makin melebarkan senyumku.

"Semua akan berbuah manis, Jae," sahut Ired. Pemuda berambut merah itu menepuk punggungku pelan. Si kembar, Alan dan Frederick, balas menggenggam tanganku lalu kemudian mengayun-ayunkannya lumayan kencang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet?" Alan terpekik senang mendengar usulan dari kembarannya itu.

Kami semua mengangguk senang. Tidak ada salahnya bermain sebentar mengisi kebosanan selagi para Pangeran itu berkuda di hutan sana.

Aku teringat akan suatu hal, "Tapi-… Bagaimana dengan mereka?" bisikku.

Serempak mereka menghentikan candaan mereka saat mendengar perkataanku. Semua kepala mengarah pada dua orang itu—dua Tuan Puteri yang sedang meminum teh dengan anggunnya di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Alan dan Fred mencibir, "Biarkan saja-.."

Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, kami pun terkikik lumayan keras dan detik kemudian kikikan itu berhenti saat merasakan tatapan aneh nan tajam dari arah seberang. Sepertinya suara kami memang sangat lumayan keras karena mampu membuat Azele, Helena dan Theodore menoleh kearah kami.

"Apa yang sedang kaulihat, Theodore?" tanya Fred sembari berkacak pinggang dan menaikkan sedikit dagunya. Dasar anak ini. Ada-ada saja!

Theodore sedikit gelagapan saat Fred dan Alan menatapnya dengan sengit. Pria itu pun berdeham dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Tidak ada, Tuan Muda. Silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas Anda."

Aku menggigit bibirku guna menahan tawa yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Jarang-jarang kami bisa melihat kepala pelayan yang angkuh tersebut gemetaran karena Tuan Muda kecilnya itu. Hah!

"Ayo pergi. Satu menit kita terbuang sia-sia karena meladeni mereka," ucap Alan sengit. Kami pun segera membalikan badan setelah membungkuk singkat pada Azele dan Helena—maksudnya hanya aku, Ired dan Phill.

Dan si kembar pun membawa kami ke tepian hutan untuk bermain.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangaku mengusap pelipisku yang basah oleh peluh. Nafasku sedikit terengah. Lantas aku pun segera mendudukkan tubuhku dibalik semak-semak tempat persembunyianku dan menarik nafasku perlahan. Kuedarkan pandangan, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutiku dibelakang. Namun…

SRAK

"HAH!"

Hosh… Hosh… Kupegang dada sebelah kiriku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang, seakan copot dari tempatnya. Fred tertawa kencang melihatku yang kaget. Mungkin ekspresiku kali ini seperti habis dikejar-kejar setan. Tapi-… Aku rasa 'setan'nya benar-benar ada dihadapanku sekarang!

"Hahahaha-… Raut wajahmu lucu sekali, Jae. Pantas saja kau kalah terus. Kau benar-benar tidak pandai bersembunyi, Jae!"

Frederick tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya yang bergetar karena tertawa. Aku mendengus kasar sembari mencoba menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungku. Dasar bocah!

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah puas tertawa Fred mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil kearahku yang masih duduk diatas tanah. Aku pun dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan itu. Ya, meskipun aku tidak menumpukan berat badanku pada Pangeran kecil ini, setidaknya hal ini sedikit membantuku menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhku.

Aku menepuk kepala Fred ringan. Hal yang sering aku lakukan pada si kembar kala bersantai seperti ini. "Kau berhasil mengejutkanku, Fred-" ujarku tanpa sungkan.

Sedangkan Fred yang mendengar perkataanku hanya menyengir tidak jelas. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirku. Fred pun dengan semangatnya menarik—menyeret sebenarnya—tanganku lalu berlari kecil menuju tepian hutan.

"Fred, bisakah kita istirahat sejenak?" tanyaku.

Fred menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh padaku. "Tentu. Apa kau lelah?"

Aku mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu 'lah disini sebentar, aku akan memanggil yang lain-"

"Tidak, Pangeran. Sebaiknya kau yang tunggu disini. Biar aku saja yang memanggil mereka."

"Ck. Kita sedang bersantai, Jae. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan saat tertawa. Aku sangat menyukai wajah merengut si kembar. Sangat menggemaskan!

"Aku tahu tempat mereka bersembunyi. Jadi tidak akan memakan banyak waktu untuk menemukan mereka. Cepat duduk diatas batu itu, ini perintah!" ujarnya galak seraya menunjuk sebuat batu datar berukuran besar dibawah pohon pinus dengan dagunya. Aku pun mau tidak mau hanya mengiyakan perintahnya.

"Hati-hati, Fred. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, panggil namaku dengan keras."

Pangeran Frederick pun menganggukkan kepala sambil berlalu. Memasuki daerah tepian hutan yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku diatas batu itu. Tanganku terulur untuk memijat betis dan pergelangan kakiku yang terasa sedikit pegal karena kebanyakan berlari dan jongkok.

Waktu sudah mendekati sore hari. Tetapi para Pangeran dan Putera Mahkota belum kembali juga dari hutan. Aroma pohon pinus yang menyengat, aku menyukainya. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak mampir ke hutan ini. Kesibukan sebagai pelayan di istana memang menyita waktuku. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan diluar istana. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana pemandangan diluar sana.

Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Tubuhku sedikit gemetaran saat melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana para Pangeran memperlakukan pelayan wanita waktu itu. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berniat melarikan diri setelah mendapat perlakuan tak masuk akal para Pangeran—bahkan ada pula yang dikarenakan para Puteri.

Namun tetap saja semuanya sia-sia. Karena tidak ada pelayan yang melarikan diri dapat keluar dari istana hidup-hidup. Minimal dipenjara dan disiksa. Aku merinding sendiri saat mengingat kalau jauh didalam hutan sana, ada tempat berupa pemkaman para pelayan yang terpaksa dibunuh karena mencoba membelot. Tidak ada yang tahu, siapapun kecuali para keluarga kerajaan inti dan semua pelayan. Rakyat kerajaan mana tahu tentang kejadian yang sudah bertahun-tahun dilakukan di istana utama yang megah ini.

Sangat mengerikan. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istana ini. Aku hanya dapat berharap dan berdoa semoga akan ada saat di mana ada kekuatan besar yang melindungiku untuk dapat melangkah keluar dari tempat ini.

KREK

Terkejut, reflek aku menolehkan kepalaku sembari berdiri dari posisiku yang duduk. Tubuhku sempat terhuyung sesaat karena bangun tiba-tiba—padahal aku sedang diatas sebuah batu. Salah-salah aku bisa jatuh tergelincir.

Aku mendengus dan merutuk dalam hati saat melihat seekor tupai yang lari terbirit-birit naik keatas pohon pinus. Ck! Tak tahu apa, aku kaget setengah mati bahkan hampir jatuh karenanya.

Dengan kesal aku pun langsung mendudukkan pantat kecilku kembali diatas batu. Keringatku sudah bercucuran, membasahi bajuku. Ah… Aku jadi ingin segera mandi. Tak tahan dengan lengketnya keringat yang membuat bajuku menempel pada kulitku yang basah.

"Jae!"

Aku yang mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku menoleh keasal suara. Terlihat para teman sepermainanku baru saja keluar dari semak-semak lalu menghampiriku yang sedang bersantai diatas batu. Namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah-…

Oh, tidak!

Lantas aku bergegas bangun dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Pangeran?"

Aku menatap cemas Pangeran tampan bermata musang yang disanggah oleh seorang pangeran berambut hitam—yang aku belum tahu namanya.

Terlihat luka kecil menggores pipinya, tepat dibawah mata kirinya. Aku sedikit meringis, seakan merasakan perihnya luka kecil itu.

"Jae, sebaiknya kauantarkan Pangeran U-Know dan Pangeran Max ke ruangannya. Aku, Alan dan Ired akan menyambut para Pangeran di tempat kita tadi, sedangkan Phill akan memberitahukan kabar ini pada Putera Mahkota sekalian mencari Vick-" ucap Fred seraya menatapku penuh arti. Aku pun mematuhi perkataan pangeran bungsu itu.

Aku membungkuk sebentar pada kedua Pangeran dari negeri seberang itu, "Mari ikut dengan hamba, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bisa mengobati lukaku?"

Aku termangu saat mendengar pertanyaan Pangeran bermata tajam itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku beserta kedua pangeran negeri seberang itu baru saja sampai di ruangan lantai dua istana ini. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Pangeran Max—yang mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan berambut hitam meninggalkan kami didalam kamar Pangeran U-Know tanpa kata. Berdua saja dengan pangeran tampan itu.

Berdua saja. Ya Tuhan!

"Hei, Jae-"

Lamunanku langsung buyar saat merasakan genggaman yang melingkupi tanganku yang kurus. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, "Hamba akan berusaha. Sebelum itu-… Boleh 'kah hamba melihat mana saja luka Pangeran?" ucapku sedikit ragu.

Sebenarnya sedikit banyak aku belajar pengobatan dari tabib istana. Karena bagaimana pun, Permaisuri selalu menitipkan si kembar padaku untuk diajak bermain. Dan saking aktifnya mereka, tiap kali kami bermain selalu ada saja luka baru menggores kulit mereka. Entah itu tangan atau kaki. Maka dari itu aku sedikit-sedikit belajar pengobatan agar tidak terlalu merepotkan tabib istana—yang sudah tua itu—hanya karena luka kecil seperti itu.

Pipiku terasa menghangat saat melihat sang Pangeran membuka kancing rompinya perlahan. Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku karena malu.

"Ehm. Jae, bisa kau lihat dibagian sini. Aku rasa ada memar disana. Rasanya agak sakit dibagian itu-.."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Pangeran U-Know. Bagian pinggangnya.

Kupicingkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas luka yang ada. Dan memang benar, ada bulatan berwarna hijau kebiruan disana. "Pasti sangat sakit-.." lirihku.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari pangeran tampan bermata musang itu. Aku mengatupkan mulutku rapat. Oh, sepertinya ia mendengar gumamanku.

"Sedikit, sebenarnya. Haha-…"

Aku tersenyum canggung pada Pangeran U-Know. Jarang sekali ada pangeran yang mau berbincang seakrab ini dengan seorang pelayan. Bahkan saat sedang melakukan 'itu'.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Yang Mulia. Hamba akan ke bawah sebentar mengambilkan air hangat dan handuk. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu setelah Pangeran U-Know memperbolehkanku untuk turun ke dapur mengambil seember air hangat.

Berlari kecil, aku menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga. Aku sebenarnya malu sekali pada Pangeran U-Know. Kenapa? Karena tubuhku sekarang lengket akan peluh dan pasti aku bau. Aku sama sekali belum mandi… Eugh.

BRAK

"Irene!"

"Astaga, Jae. Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!"

Aku meringis pelan saat Irene memarahiku. Mulutnya yang cerewet itu terus menggumam kesal. Aku mencebilkan bibirku, kebiasaan. Dengan langkah ringan aku pun menghampiri deretan kuali yang khusus menyediakan air panas. Perlahan tanganku memegang salah satu kuali dengan selembar kain guna menahan panas agar kulitku tidak melepuh karena terkena panasnya pantat kuali itu.

Dengah hati-hati, aku pun menuangkan isi kuali tersebut kedalam ember yang tadi aku temukan disudut dapur, lalu mencapurkannya dengan air dingin. Setelahnya, aku pun membawa ember itu ke ruangan Pangeran U-Know di lantai dua istana—setelah aku mengambil selembar handuk kecil bersih milikku yang aku jemur dijendela dapur. Tak lupa membuka laci dimeja khusus tempat biasa aku menyimpan obat herbal buatanku bersama tabib istana dan mengambil sebotol kecil salep dan segulung kecil plester dari dalamnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?"

"Ini hamba, Pangeran. Jaejoong-…"

"Masuk saja."

Aku memasuki ruang megah itu dengan perlahan, karena tentu saja ember yang aku bawa bukan beban yang ringan. Pangeran U-Know duduk bersandar dikepala ranjangnya dengan sanatai. Masih dengan keadaan tubuh atasnya yang terbuka. Otot-otot berbalut kulit kecoklatan itu terlihat sangat eksotis dimataku. Ototnya benar-benar terbentuk dengan sempurna. Berbeda jauh sekali denganku yang kurus seperti ini.

TRAK

Ember yang aku bawa segera kuletakkan disamping ranjang. Aku sendiri berlutut, menunpukan tempurung lututku diatas lantai yang dingin. "Izinkan hamba untuk mengobati Yang Mulia Pangeran," ucapku.

Pangeran U-Know bergerakkan tubuhnya menghadapku yang berlutut. Dapat kurasakan sentuhannya dikedua pundak milikku. Tubuhku meremang saat merasakan sentuhan yang hangat itu. Sangat terasa berbeda. Berbeda saat tubuhku mendapat sentuhan dari Edmund.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengobatiku jika posisimu seperti ini, Jae?"

Aku menegadah pada Pangeran U-Know yang baru saja berkata padaku.

"Duduklah disini, agar kau tidak kesulitan mengobatiku-" lanjutnya lagi sambil menepuk pinggiran ranjangnya. Aku menggeleng sebagai balasan, "Hamba tidak berhak, Yang Mulia. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat hamba, hal itu terlalu lancang untuk dilakukan oleh hamba yang hanya seorang pelayan ini, Yang Mulia. Ampuni hamba-…"

Pangeran U-Know tertawa pelan. Tawanya yang merdu itu mengalun lembut ditelingaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ia pun kembali ke posisinya yang semula, menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang.

Kucelupkan handuk kecilku kedalam ember yang berisi air hangat. Kulipat sampai berukuran kecil lalu kuremat handuk basah tersebut.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia-" gumamku sembari mengusapkan handuk hangat itu pada luka memar dipinggang pangeran tampan bermata musang itu. Sesekali telingaku menangkap suara ringisan yang dikeluarkan Pangeran U-Know.

Selesai membersihkan luka itu, aku pun mengeluarkan botol salep yang tersimpan disaku celanaku. Aku memasukkan jari kelingkingku kedalam lubang botol. Isi botolnya tinggal setengahnya karena kerap kali kugunakan pada luka Pangeran Alan dan Pangeran Fred.

Setelah aku mendapatkan secuil, kuusapkan pada luka Pangeran U-Know dengan perlahan.

"Sssshhh-… Apa yang kau oleskan itu, Jae? Terasa dingin-…"

Senyum canggung tersungging lagi dibibirku. Pasti rasanya mengejutkan karena setelah mendapat 'hangat' langsung ditutupi 'dingin'. Hihi…

"Ini salep herbal, Yang Mulia. Terasa dingin karena memang ada campuran daun mint-nya. Biasanya salep ini akan bekerja dalam beberapa menit," jelasku.

Mataku kemudian mengarah pada wajah Pangeran U-Know yang juga tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aku memperhatikan goresan dengan darah yang sudah mulai mengering dibawah mata kirinya.

"Bolehkan hamba mengobati luka Yang Mulia? Yang ini-.." ucapku seraya menyentuh pipiku sendiri.

Pangeran tampan bermata musang itu seolah terbangun dari lamunannya. Matanya yang menyorot tajam padaku menatap lembut. "Lakukanlah-"

Tanganku sedikit gemetar saat menyentuhkan handuk diatas luka Pangeran U-Know. Posisiku kini berdiri disamping pangeran tampan itu, sangat dekat karena memang aku sedang mengobati lukanya yang terletak dibawah matanya. Entah kenapa lukanya sampai bisa seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apabila luka itu malah bersarang tepat pada matanya. Ugh.

Luka yang sudah kubersihkan itu lalu aku tutupi dengan plester. "Plester ini akan melindungi luka Yang Mulia Pangeran dari debu agar tidak terjadi infeksi selama dua hari kedepan selama lukanya masih basah. Tetapi dalam satu hari, plester ini harus diganti minimal dua kali agar tidak menimbulkan iritasi," jelasku panjang lebar.

Aku sempat keheranan karena Pangeran U-Know tidak menjawab maupun membalas penjelasanku. Namun perkataannya lah yang membuatku terpaku, mematung sesaat.

"Matamu sangat indah, Jae-…"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Bulan mulai menggantikan tugas matahari diatas sana. Dengan taburan bintang yang menghiasi bentangan langit malam diatas sana. Suasana yang mendukung untuk keluar pada malam hari.

Katakan kalau aku melupakan perintah dari Azele dan Helena. Tubuhku sangat lelah untuk sekedar berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah. Terlebih memang aku merasa sangat enggan masuk ke tempat itu lagi.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku—mengobati luka Pangeran U-Know, aku pun segera melarikan diri ke dapur. Meminum beberapa gelas air lalu mengambil peralatan mandiku dilaci yang sama tempatku menaruh obat.

Masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku tentang perkataan Pangeran U-Know. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Lagi-lagi ada orang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa mataku ini 'indah'. Dan kenapa harus laki-laki lagi?

Aku merutuk dalam hati mengingat hal tersebut.

Aku melangkah menyusuri padang rumput yang letaknya tidak jauh dari istal kerajaan West. Memang sudah kebiasaanku jika dimalam bulan terang seperti ini aku akan mandi di sungai diujung padang rumput ilalang ini. Cahaya bulan yang keperakan seolah menuntunku dijalan setapak yang diapit tingginya tanaman ilalang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya tiba juga ditempat tujuan. Sungai dengan air terjun itu selalu membiusku dengan keindahannya. Aku sangat menyukai saat di mana bermunculan makhluk-makhluk mungil yang dapat memancarkan cahayanya beterbangan diatas sungai itu seirama. Sangai indah.

Mataku berbinar saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat aku sukai tersebut.

Dengan semangat yang menggebu, segera kutanggalkan pakaianku dan meletakannya diatas batu besar ditepian.

Tubuhku bergetar sesaat merasakan sensasi dingin air sungai yang perlahan mulai meresap kedalam kulitku. Aku terkikik senang saat tanganku bermain dengan aliran air yang seolah mengelus tubuhku yang telanjang.

Aku berenang menuju air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kucuran air mengenai bahuku. Ya, aku sengaja berdiam dibawah air terjun karena sensasinya yang mengenai tubuhku seakan tubuhku ini dimanjakan dengan pijatan air.

"Apa kau tidak takut sakit, Jae?"

DEG

Aku reflek memundurkan tubuhku saat mendengar suara lelaki yang cukup familiar di telingaku. Mataku terbuka lebar saat mendapati sosok Pangeran U-Know yang tengah duduk diatas batu tempat aku meletakkan pakaianku tadi.

Cahaya bulan membuat jelas pengelihatan pada malam hari. Kulihat sunggingan senyum simpul dibibir unik pangeran tampan itu. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang terasa memanas. Kenapa?

Karena Pangeran U-Know membuka pakaiannya disana!

Ini kedua kalinya pangeran tampan negeri seberang itu membuka pakaiannya didepan mataku. Demi Tuhan!

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

Suara benda melawan arus air itu begitu jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Pasti itu Pangeran U-Know. Benar saja, detik berikutnya sosok itu sudah ada didepanku dengan bagian dada bidangnya yang tidak tergenang air. Terang saja karena memang sungai ini tidak begitu dalam. Pun airnya sampai sebatas tengkukku.

Pangeran U-Know beralih ke sebelah kanan. Dirinya hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter denganku. Jantungku kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Tiap kali berhadapan dengannya selalu begini. Bahkan saat pertemuan pertama kami.

Suara kecipak air terjun saling bersahutan bersama dengan suara-suara alam pada malam hari. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Rasanya canggung sekali.

"Jae, apa kau selalu kemari setiap malam hari?" Pangeran U-Know bertanya padaku dengan suaranya yang rendah dan bergema.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Hamba ke tempat ini hanya pada malam terang bulan saja-" jawabku tanpa menoleh padanya.

Dapat kurasakan pergerakan Pangeran U-Know kearahku. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam ditempat, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menghadiri acara seperti ini-.."

Aku baru menolehkan wajahku saat mendengar penuturan pangeran tampan itu yang membuatku bingung. "Lantas-.. Apa yang membawa Pangeran kemari?" ucapku mencoba melunturkan kecanggungan diantara kami. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya. Hanya saja perbedaan kasta yang mencolok menjadi batasan untukku dalam mengambil sikap.

Pangeran tampan beramata musang itu menggeliat tubuhnya, "Sepertinya akan menjadi obrolan yang panjang. Bagaimana kalau kita segera menyelesaikan acara berendam ini? Aku tidak mau jika kau dan aku jatuh sakit besok."

Senyum dibibirku mengembang. Pangeran tampan ini seolah sudah mengenalku selama bertahun-tahun. Padahal nyatanya kami baru saja bertemu kemarin. Itu pun tanpa disengaja.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun selesai dengan ritual mandi malam. Aku memakai pakaianku dibalik batu di mana Pangeran U-Know juga tengah mengenakan pakaian santainya dibalik batu yang sama.

Setelahnya aku mengikuti Pangeran yang menuntunku menaiki bukit yang letaknya tak jauh dari sungai. Aku sempat heran dan bertanya pada Pangeran U-Know mengapa ia membawaku ke tempat ini. Sedikit takut sebenarnya. Tapi pangeran negeri seberang itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menjawab bahwa ia sudah berada disini setengah jam sebelum menemukanku yang sedang mandi di sungai.

"Aku hanya bosan jika hanya berdiam diri didalam sana. Di kerajaan kami, pada malam hari biasanya para keponakanku akan bermain bersama dibelakang paviliun bersama beberapa dayang dan pengawal-"

Aku terhenyak sesaat mendengar lanjutan ucapan pangeran tampan bermata musang itu.

"A-apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak. Kerajaan kami bukanlah kerajaan yang menganut sistem rumit seperti itu. Kami sudah seperti keluarga-…"

Aku tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Sepertinya sangat damai jika bisa tinggal disana. Keluarga…

Dari balik pepohonan aku dapat melihat secercah sinar yang walaupun kecil tapi sangat menyilaukan dimataku.

"Ah, untung saja apinya belum padam."

Apa Pangeran U-Know membuat api unggun?

Dengan langkah setengah berlari tubuh tegap Pangeran U-Know menghampiri sebuah api unggun yang menyala redup dan hampir padam. Aku terkesima melihatnya. Dengan begitu telaten, Pangeran U-Know memasukkan beberapa batang kayu bakar kedalam perapian, hingga beberapa saat kemudian api kembali menyala dengan terang.

"Apa kau lapar, Jae?"

Kualihkan pandanganku dari api unggun keasal suara. Pangeran U-Know menatapku dengan tatapan musangnya yang jenaka. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menjawab pertanyaan pangeran gagah itu dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaah~ segarnya pagi ini.

Aku melangkah dengan mantap menuju dapur. Diluar sana matahari masih tampak malu-malu menampakkan diri. Namun siluetnya sudah terlihat diujung cakrawala sana.

Mengembangkan senyumku saat memasuki dapur. Rutinitasku setiap hari memang dimulai dari tempat ini. Memasak hidangan pagi untuk para Pangeran dan Puteri.

Kulihat dapur masih kosong. Sepertinya Irene dan Rose belum bangun.

Oh iya, ini sudah hari yang ketiga acara itu berlangsung. Ada saja hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Mulai dari Azele yang kalang kabut karena cincin kesayangannya yang hilang, Helena yang berteriak kencang pada pagi hari karena gaunnya robek dan Davith yang tampak kesal saat keluar dari ruang bawah tanah dengan pakaiannya yang compang-camping.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu dan tidak ingin peduli akan hal itu. Yang berkeliaran diotakku kini adalah kedekatanku dengan Pangeran U-Know yang makin hari makin akrab pasca dirinya yang mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat berkuda tempo hari.

Bahkan Pangeran U-Know menceritakan hal-hal mengenai dirinya dan kerajaannya yang membuatku takjub. Mulai dari dirinya yang berterusterang jika nama aslinya adalah Yunho Jung—nama yang aneh menurutku, kerajaannya yang memiliki kekuasaan di tiga wilayah, dan juga fakta jika dirinya adalah adik dari seorang kaisar sekaligus juga seorang Panglima Perang. Tak hentinya aku dibuat kagum oleh pangeran itu.

Namun dalam hati aku selalu mengingatkan diriku. Aku dan dirinya sangat berbeda, bagaikan bumi dan langit. Aku yang hanya seorang miskin dan budak kerajaan ini tidak pantas disandingkan dengan dirinya yang seorang pangeran.

Bersanding? Ah, pikiranku sudah mulai kacau.

Berkutat dengan asap-asap di dapur membuat otakku sedikit tidak beres.

BRAK

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku yang sedang mengaduk sup jagung dalam kuali. Kepalaku menoleh ke pintu dapur di mana akhirnya aku melihat kedatangan Irene dan para pelayan dapur yang lain.

Irene tersenyum padaku sembari menyematkan selembar kain untuk memasak didepan dadanya. "Selamat pagi, Jae. Sepertinya kau sedang senang pagi ini."

Aku membalas senyuman Irene lalu kembali melanjutkan mengaduk sup jagung yang hampir matang itu searah jarum jam. Sup jagung yang mengepul itu seakan menggodaku untuk mencicipi rasanya yang lezat. Dan aku pun menuruti nafsuku itu. Mengambil sesendok kecil sup yang mendidih itu lalu kemudian meniupnya beberapa kali sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulutku.

Auh-… Panas!

"Apa Jaejoong ada disini?"

Kubalikkan tubuhku saat ada seseorang yang menanyakan keberadaanku. Nampak Ired berdiri diambang pintu dengan mengenakan kemeja berwarna karamel yang lusuh. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan bergoyang kesana-kemari karena ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku disini, 'Red. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas lega sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali. "Tolong bantu aku dan Thomas di gudang belakang. Theodore mengatakan bahwa hari ini para Pangeran akan berlatih pedang. Phill sedang memandikan semua kuda, jadi hanya kau yang dapat kumintai tolong-"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat mendengar cerocosan lelaki kurus tinggi itu. Sedikit heran. Karena biasanya Thomas—penanggungjawab gudang kerajaan—akan dibantu oleh beberapa orang pengawal. Dan rasa-rasanya Theodore makin hari makin menyebalkan karena memberikan tugas yang selalu mendadak untuk kami.

Segera kutanggalkan kain celemek yang kupakai saat memasak tadi. Menyampirkannya diatas kursi lalu merapikan pakaianku yang sedikit kusut. "Irene, aku titip masakanku. Sebentar lagi matang, jangan lupa diangkat," sahutku.

"Ya, ya, ya… Tuan Cerewet. Aku tahu. Serahkan saja padaku," Irene tertawa kecil. Aku mendengus pelan mendengar ledekan perempuan itu. Hei, apakah kau tidak sadar, Nona Bawel?

.

.

.

.

.

Alisku bergerenyit saat melihat pemandangan yang kini tersaji dihadapanku. Perisai-perisai yang sedang kubersihkan kini sangat kotor bersimbah darah yang sudah lama mengering. Ini memang kali pertama aku ikut bergabung membersihkan perisai-perisai yang kerap kali digunakan untuk berperang itu.

Perisai berlambang kerajaan West, berwarna keemasan dan tentu sangat kuat.

"Apa ini tidak pernah dibersihkan?" gumamku. Kulirik Ired dan Thomas yang sedang membongkar peti-peti besar berisikan senjata.

Ired tampak kesulitan membuka penutup peti disebelah kiri ruangan. Aku mengedikkan bahu tak peduli kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

TAK

BRAAAK

"Ups-.. Maaf."

Ck.

.

.

.

.

.

"HIYAAAAT!"

TRANG

TRAK

Kedua pangeran yang sama-sama berambut pirang itu beradu perang dengan lihai. Mengayunkan besi panjang itu dengan begitu ringannya. Suara nyaring pedang yang beradu dengan pedang tak terelakan. Perisai yang mereka gunakan pun tak luput dari gesekan pedang besi yang keras.

"Kyaaaa~"

Diam-diam aku memutar mataku jengah. Suara cempreng Azele dan Helena sangat mengganggu. Mereka selalu memekik kencang kala para Pangeran itu menyentak pedang mereka.

Yang ada diarena sana adalah Pangeran James dan Pangeran Luke. Mereka sama berambut pirang dan tampan tentu saja. Tetapi masih lebih tampan Pangeran U-Know—eh?!

PROK PROK PROK

"Kalian memang sangat hebat. Pertunjukan yang luar biasa-.."

Putera Mahkota Edward bertepuk tangan sembari menghampiri kedua pangeran yang baru saja menuntaskan duelnya itu.

Arena duel pedang ini memang khusus disediakan oleh kerajaan. Sebuah arena yang cukup luas untuk membiarkan duelis untuk bergerak dengan bebas dan leluasa.

Sejauh yang kulihat sampai sekarang, para Pangeran yang memang membawa pedangnya masing-masing memiliki corak dan ukuran yang berbeda. Jika Pangeran James mempunyai pedang berwarna perak dengan ukiran pada pegangannya, maka lain hal dengan Pangeran Luke yang pedangnya sedikit lebih pendek dan berwarna keemasan.

Beberapa Pangeran pun sudah menunjukkan kebolehannya di arena. Tetapi Yunho belum juga maju kedepan. Ah, sebenarnya pangeran tampan bermata musang itu menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya akrab jika hanya berdua saja dengannya. Hihi

Telingaku mendengar seruan Edward dari tempat duduknya didepan sana. Dengan segera aku pun kembali memusatkan perhatianku ke arena yang kembali akan menjadi sasana duel pedang yang kesekian kalinya.

Harapanku untuk melihat aksi duel Yunho luntur begitu saja saat melihat raut wajah Edmund yang menyebalkan. Aku sendiri masih penasaran dengan lawan duelnya. Mungkin saja—ah, itu Pangeran Max!

Pangeran Max yang ternyata adalah putra pertama kaisar—dalam artian keponakan Yunho—itu melangkah dengan tenang kedalam arena. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pedang perak dengan ukiran indah. Namun yang membuatku takjub ialah adanya kilatan merah yang terpancar dari pedang itu tatkala tertimpa cahaya matahari. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah perisai kokoh yang bentuk dan lambangnya sama dengan para Pangeran lainnya.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya duel itu dimenangkan oleh Pangeran Max. Edmund jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Hampir saja aku tak dapat menahan tawaku saat melihat raut wajah Edmund yang seperti berhari-hari tidak pergi ke toilet itu.

"Ada yang lucu, Jae?"

Terkejut tentu dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki yang sudah berhari-hari bayangannya berkelebatan dimemori otakku. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya yang kini berdiri disampingku.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, Yun. Semua orang bisa curiga-…" aku berbisik padanya dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada arena.

Bukannya menjauh dariku, pangeran tampan bermata musang itu malah tertawa pelan untuk kemudian maju beberapa langkah kedepan. "Giliranku. Lihat baik-baik."

Mau tak mau aku pun ikut tertawa pelan mendengar penuturannya. Mengangguk sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang curiga jika aku sempat berbicara sedekat ini dengan salah seorang tamu kerajaan. Aku memilih menonton duel itu dari bawah pohon. Sedikit jauh dari arena, sebenarnya. Namun aku masih bisa melihat duel dengan jelas meski ada ditempat pojok seperti ini. Haha

Putera Mahkota Edward kembali berseru. Memanggil dua pangeran yang akan maju selanjutnya. Memang benar, sekarang giliran Yunho yang maju ke arena duel. Lalu tak lama kemudian satu orang pangeran maju kedepan sebagai lawan duel Yunho. Pangeran bersurai coklat dengan mata hijau—yang aku tahu bernama Steve, saudara tiri Edmund.

Pertarungan berlangsung begitu seru dan menegangkan. Yunho dan Steve sama-sama ahli menggunakan pedang. Namun satu hal yang aku sadari dari pergerakan Yunho selama duel berlangsung: lelaki itu begitu santai dalam duelnya. Berbeda dengan Steve yang sangat serius menghadapi Yunho.

Mataku berbinar saat melihat pedang yang digunakan Yunho. Benda itu berkilat tajam. Tiap kilatan yang menyambar sesekali berkilatkan biasan berwarna hijau toska. Ukiran rumit menghiasi bilah pedang bermata ganda tersebut. Pedang yang gagah segagah pemiliknya.

Tubuh Yunho bergerak begitu luwes dan hentakannya begitu terasa. Pekikan genit Azele dan Helena pun tak kuhiraukan. Sungguh, aku tak ingin kehilangan momen seperti ini jika memperdulikan hal tidak berguna seperti itu.

Yunho memantapkan kuda-kudanya setelah mendapat serangan balasan dari Steve. Pria itu menghunuskan pedangnya pada salah seorang pangeran kerajaan North dengan santainya. Seringaian yang terulas dibibir bentuk uniknya membuat dadaku berdebar tak tentu. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dan jantan. Ugh!

Duel berakhir beberapa saat kemudian. Dengan kemenangan ada dipihak Yunho, tentu saja.

Diam-diam aku mengacungkan ibujariku sembari mengulas senyum kearah Yunho yang melirik ke tempatku berdiri sekarang. Ia pun balas tersenyum.

"Kyaaa~.. Dia tersenyum padaku! Pssstt.. Pssstt-"

Senyumanku seketika luntur mendengar perkataan Azele. Puteri berambut pirang panjang itu nampaknya sangat senang karena mengira Yunho tersenyum padanya. Tapi-.. Mungkin saja memang benar 'kan? Bukan 'kah tujuan dari diadakannya acara ini adalah menjodohkan salah dua dari para Pangeran kerajaan lain yang ada disini dengan Azele dan Helena?

Apa mungkin Yunho juga tertarik pada salah satu Puteri West itu?

"Kau tertarik dengan duel itu?"

DEG

"O-oh.. Tentu hamba sangat tertarik, Yang Mulia."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Pangeran Cloud—yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri disampingku dan bertanya padaku—tertawa pelan. Entah apa yang lucu dari perkataanku tadi sampai-sampai bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti itu.

TAP TAP TAP

"Bagaimana, Jae?"

Aku terkejut bukan main. Tentu saja. Kenapa? Karena kini ada dua orang Pangeran berbeda ras yang berada didekatku—pada jarak yang memang benar-benar dekat denganku yang notabene seorang budak kerajaan.

Setelah Cloud yang tiba-tiba datang, kini Yunho pun turut menghampiriku. Terus kutundukkan kepala. Jujur, aku tidak berani memandang mereka berdua saat ini. Bulu kudukku bahkan terasa meremang. Aku pun dapat merasakan beberapa tatapan tajam yang menghujamku. Entah dari siapa itu, aku tidak tahu pasti. Namun yang kurasakan sekarang adalah aura yang kurang mengenakkan dari sekitarku.

"Duel Yang Mulia sangat memukau. Hamba tidak tahu lagi harus memuji seperti apa pada Yang Mulia Pangeran atas penampilan tadi-.." ucapku tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepada Pangeran negeri seberang tersebut.

"Kau sangatlah hebat, Pangeran U-Know. Sepertinya kau memang sudah terbiasa menggunakan pedang, melihat dari cara bertarungmu tadi," timpal Cloud.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Pangeran Cloud. Penampilanmu tadi juga tak kalah menariknya. Mungkin lain waktu kita dapat berduel diatas sana, Pangeran," ucap Yunho menekan pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Apakah itu tantangan duel untukku, Pangeran U-Know? Aku sangat tersanjung akan hal itu," ujar Cloud agak sengit. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat ini. Tapi aku penasaran mengapa mereka berbicara dengan intonasi seperti itu. Terdengar sedikit nada sinis dari setiap kata yang mereka lontarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setitik noda darah membuat indera pengecapku merasakan rasa asin dan sedikit bau besi yang menempel. Menumpukan lututku diatas lantai bawah tanah yang dingin. Tubuhku yang hanya berbalutkan pakaian lusuh ini bergetar karena dingin.

Mataku sedikit berkabut mengingat kejadian yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu kulalui. Kedua tanganku diikat secara paksa disebuah tiang. Duduk bersimpuh sambil menundukkan kepala. Sesekali meringis saat merasakan perih yang mendera sudut bibirku yang berdarah. Pipiku pun berdenyut sakit karena tamparan keras yang berhasil dilayangkan Azele padaku.

Ya, mereka berdua melakukannya lagi.

Setelah duel para pangeran di arena kemarin sore, Azele dan Helena langsung menyeretku ke ruang bawah tanah—tentu dengan bantuan beberapa pengawal kepercayaan mereka.

Dua puteri itu langsung memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk mengikatku dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh menumpu dengan kedua lututku yang kini terasa sangat sakit. Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya aku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kakiku mulai terasa mengencang kaku, lututku ngilu dan ini sangat menyakitkan.

Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui dengan pasti alasan mereka berbuat seperti ini kepadaku. Mungkin saja mereka 'menagih' padaku, karena waktu itu—dengan tak acuhnya—mengabaikan titah mereka yang 'mengundangku' ke tempat ini.

Ruang bawah tanah kerajaan yang pengap dan lembab. Beberapa ruang tahanan yang ada kosong melompong. Aku hanya sendiri di tempat mengerikan ini. Terakhir aku ada di tempat ini pada saat tak sengaja menumpahkan teh pada gaun Helena. Dan akibatnya aku harus bertahan satu malam dibalik jeruji besi yang ada, tanpa makan dan minum.

Perutku terasa nyeri dan pandanganku sedikit berputar. Kenyataannya belum ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk kedalam perutku dari kemarin malam.

KRIEEET

Suara derit pintu kayu yang mengayun terdengar begitu nyaring. Kutengadahkan kepala guna melihat siapa pelakunya. Berharap dalam hati, jangan sampai dua perempuan itu datang lagi bersama pegawal-pengawalnya yang bertubuh besar.

"Jae!"

Aku menghela nafas penuh kelegaan saat mataku menangkap bayangan dua orang bocah laki-laki yang sangat aku kenal berlari menghampiriku yang bersimpuh tak berdaya. Kuulas senyuman kecil walaupun bibirku terasa amat perih.

"Oh, Jae. Maafkan kami-…" ucap Alan sembari mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sedangkan Frederick sedang berusaha membuka ikatan tali yang menyatukan kedua tanganku dengan tiang.

Hei, kenapa kalian meminta maaf? Lidahku kelu untuk berucap. Tenggorokanku bahkan perih hanya untuk sekedar menelan ludah.

Kedua Pangeran bungsu itu selalu membantuku saat aku kesulitan dalam berhadapan dengan kedua kakak perempuannya. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu.

Kepalaku kini berdenyut menyakitkan. Ringisan keluar dari bibirku yang mengering. Pandanganku semakin berputar, bagai berpusing dalam satu pusaran yang membuatku mual.

Nafasku memburu karenanya. Entahlah. Aku rasa-… Aku sudah tak kuat lagi..

BRUK

"JAEJOONG!"

.

.

.

.

.

Eugh..

Silau.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang merangsek masuk kedalam mataku. Tangaku terangkat mengusap kepalaku yang masih berdenyut—walaupun tak sesakit tadi. Kupandang langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi menjulang.

Tunggu dulu. Dimana ini?

"Kau sudah sadar, Jae?"

Aku tersentak bangun, mendudukkan diriku diatas ranjang yang sedang kutempati saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Sang Permaisuri. Wanita yang paling aku hormati.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba pantas dihukum ."

Permaisuri duduk disebuah kursi empuk menghadap kearahku. Senyumannya yang menyejukkan hati terpatri seperti biasa diwajahnya yang cantik. Dibelakangnya dapat kulihat Kane dan Sean—tabib kerajaan—keluar dari ruangan ini setelah Permaisuri menyuruh mereka keluar.

"Well, aku sempat terkejut saat Alan dengan histerisnya berlari ke great-hall menghampiriku lalu berkata bahwa kau terluka dan pingsan di ruang bawah tanah," jelasnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. "Ampuni hamba yang telah lancang mengganggu kegiatan Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Hamba sangat pantas untuk mati-.." kataku.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jaejoong. Aku membawamu kemari bukan untuk dihukum mati atau apa. Selama ini aku memang jarang berkunjung kemari. Aku tak menyangka Puteri Azele dan Puteri Helena berbuat hal yang tak pantas bagi seorang Tuan Puteri. Aku merasa gagal mendidik mereka, Jae-.."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Mendengar nada murung dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri membuatku tak tega. Selama aku di tempat ini, Permaisuri merupakan satu-satunya istri Raja yang mengemban tugas mendidik para keturunan Raja. Permaisuri sebenarnya tinggal di kastil utama Raja, hanya ia selalu datang kemari untuk memantau perkembangan para Pengeran dan Puteri. Tak jarang Permaisuri menyapa akrab para pelayan. Wanita yang sangat ramah dan tidak pernah sombong dengan kedudukannya. Bahkan Permaisuri sendiri yang menjadikanku pengasuh dari dua pangeran bungsu itu.

Wanita itu—masih dengan senyum yang mengembang—beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan memanggil Pangeran Alan dan juga Pangeran Frederick kemari. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama, Jaejoong."

Mendengar hal tersebut, dengan cepat aku turun dari ranjang kemudian bersimpuh dengan kedua lututku sebagai tumpuan. Meskipun tubuhku langsung terasa ngilu luar biasa. "Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia Permaisuri, yang telah membantu hamba yang hina ini," ucapku.

Sang Permaisuri hanya menganggukkan kepala, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan kamar yang baru aku ingat jika ini adalah kamar Alan dan Fred.

Setelah kepergian Permaisuri, aku pun mengubah posisi tubuhku yang semula bersimpuh menjadi duduk berselonjoran. Menyadar pada tepian ranjang yang besar.

CKLEK

"Jae!"

Aku tersenyum saat Alan dan Fred menghampiriku dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Raut wajah mereka yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran membuatku merasa bersalah.

Mereka adalah Pangeran. Berkedudukan jauh diatasku. Namun mereka dengan santainya bergaul denganku yang hanya seorang hina.

Aku tersentak dari lamunan saat merasakan tarikan pelan dilenganku. Kutolehkan pandangan dan menemukan Fred yang sedang menarikku beranjak.

"Kau sedang sakit, Jae. Jangan duduk diatas lantai, dingin."

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Terlalu lancang bagi seorang pelayan jika menempati tempat tidur seorang pangeran."

Alan berdecak, "Kami tidak pernah keberatan selam itu adalah kau, Jae."

"Iya. Kau adalah pengasuh kami yang selalu memasakkan makanan terlezat di negeri ini. Jangan merasa sungkan pada kami, Jae," ucap Fred mengiyakan perkataan saudara kembarnya.

Aku terkekeh mendengar pernyataan dua bocah polos itu. Mereka polos dan menggemaskan. Namun terkadang mereka bersikap bijak seperti orang dewasa. Pengaruh dari Sang Raja, mungkin?

Tak kuasa melihat tatapan memohon mereka, aku pun menuruti permintaan mereka.

Setelah menyamankan posisi tubuhku diatas ranjang, Alan dan Fred menyusulku naik keatas ranjang yang memang berukuran besar. Mereka duduk didekat kakiku dan menghadap kearahku.

"Aku tidak menyangka Azele dan Helena akan menyakitimu selama kami sedang berkunjung ke kastil Mother Elza. Mungkin mereka merasa bebas karena kami dan Mother Lily tidak ada di istana," Frederick menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, bersidekap.

"Ya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," sahut Alan.

Mereka memanggil ibu kandung mereka—Selir Keempat—dengan sebutan Mother Elza. Dan Mother Lily untuk Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Panggilan yang hanya boleh digunakan diluar kegiatan kerajaan.

"Oiya Jae, tadi Ired dan Irene menanyakan keadaanmu. Aku menjawab bahwa kau baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir-.."

Kugerakkan tanganku mengusap rambut Alan. "Terima kasih," gumamku.

Alan tersenyum sumringah sedangkan Fred menatapnya jengah. "Dasar anak kecil."

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan pelan Fred. Pangeran satu ini memang kadang bersikap terlalu dewasa. Namun dalam hatinya aku tahu pasti jika ia pun ingin.

Lalu aku beralih mengelus pipi Fred. Terkikik pelan saat melihat semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya yang gembil. "Terima kasih juga untukmu."

Kami pun tertawa bersama pagi ini. Meskipun sekujur tubuhku perih dan ngilu yang kurasakan, tapi rasa sakit itu seolah terangkat dengan adanya dua bocah laki-laki yang selalu melindungiku itu.

"Jae-"

"Ya?"

"Tadi ada Pangeran lain yang bertanya pada kami tentang keberadaanmu. Wajahnya tampan dan bermata kecil.. Juga berambut hitam! Apa kau tahu?"

Ah… Itu-..

"Pangeran U-Know?"

Alan mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Tapi dia pangeran yang terjatuh dari kuda yang mengamuk tempo hari."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Itu Pangeran U-Know dari kerajaan Toho, kerajaan negeri seberang."

"Waaahh.. Dari negeri seberang?"

Mata Alan dan Fred berbinar. Sepertinya topik ini menarik perhatian mereka.

Dan kami pun membicarakan tentang 'negeri seberang' dengan antusias yang berlebih. Bahkan lonjakan antusiasme Fred juga Alan semakin meningkat karena mendengar ceritaku tentang negeri seberang—yang aku ketahui dari Yunho.

Sedikit melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhku.

.

.

.

.

.

Permukaan kaca semakin mengkilap tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi—karena sudah kulap sampai bersih.

Aku tersenyum puas saat melihat kaca jendela kecil samping dapur yang bersih mengkilap. Dapur yang bersih pada pagi hari, aku sangat menyukainya.

Merenggangkan tubuhku yang pegal sesaat, menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan. Menghirup udara pagi yang menyejukkan.

Tak terasa, acara yang diadakan oleh kerajaan sudah menapaki hari ketujuh—dalam artian besok adalah hari terakhir para tamu kerajaan berada disini. Hatiku berdenyut sakit mengingat hal itu. Karena artinya, hanya tinggal sedikit waktu yang tersisa melihat keberadaan Yunho ditempat ini. Aku yakin, setelahnya Yunho akan melupakanku. Meskipun kami pernah bercengkrama akrab, tetapi aku hanyalah seorang budak kerajaan.

Namun aku lebih tidak rela jika Yunho bersanding dengan Azele atau Helena. Itu akan membuat diriku lebih sakit.

Ya, sepertinya memang aku telah jatuh hati pada pangeran tampan bermata musang itu.

BRAK

"Hari ini kita akan disibukkan dengan persiapan Pesta Dansa di great-hall. Tamu kerajaan akan hadir kurang lebih dua ratus orang malam ini. Aku harap kalian dapat menghidangkan berbagai makanan kecil untuk nanti malam. Dan tak lupa juga, 'pesta rahasia' tengah malamnya."

Membalikkan badan saat mendengar beberapa derap langkah yang memasuki dapur dan suara Theodore yang menggema.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Theodore ucapkan sebelum beranjak keluar dari dapur.

Kulirik Irene dan Rose yang menghampiriku. "Selamat pagi, Jae. Seperti biasa, kau tampil sangat pagi hari ini," sahut Rose sembari mengambil sekantung kecil tepung jagung dari bawah meja.

"Yeah.. Seperti biasa-.."

Irene mengangkat sebuah kuali berukuran sedang dan meletakkannya keatas kompor. Memasukkan beberapa liter air sebelum menyalakan kompor. "Apa menu sarapan hari ini, Irene?" tanyaku.

"Sup krim wortel, Jae."

Aku mengambil pisau lalu kemudian mulai memotong-motong wortel sampai halus.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku pun selesai memotong sayuran berwarna oranye tersebut. Menyerahkannya pada Irene lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping meja.

Ada sekitar lima orang yang ada didapur. Semuanya perempuan—kecuali aku tentu saja. Biasanya Ired akan ikut membantu disini. Tapi sedari tadi aku belum melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Ired?"

Rose menoleh padaku dan menjawab, "Dia sedang membantu Phill membersihkan istal."

Aku pun mengangguk. Kulihat Rose yang dengan telaten mengaduk sebuah adonan diatas meja. Tepung bertebaran disekitarnya. Membuat meja yang tadi aku bersihkan tampak sangat kotor dengan butiran halus berwarna putih itu.

Beranjak dari dudukku, menghampiri Sarah yang terlihat kesulitan membentuk adonan pie. "Sini kubantu."

Tanpa sungkan, kuambil sebagian adonan yang ia pegang dan langsung membentuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong, bawa ini ke meja hiding. Cepat!"

Sedikit berlari, kuhampiri Irene kemudian menyambar nampan yang diatasnya ada puluhan kue mangkuk menggoda selera.

Aku mengenakan pakaian resmi pelayang yang disediakan oleh kerajaan untuk acara resmi seperti ini. Semua pelayan wajib memakainya. Pakaian berbahan katun dengan atasan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam.

Waktu baru saja menunjukkan petang hari. Namun sudah banyak tamu kerajaan yang datang. Raja, Permaisuri dan Para Mentri kerajaan West bahkan telah bersiap sejak siang hari.

Berjalan tergesa menuju great-hall, aku hampir saja bertubrukan dengan seseorang…

Eh?

"Jaejoong-.."

Aku mematung mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini jarang kudengar. Yunho berdiri dihadapanku. Berdiri gagah dengan pakaian mewah membalut tubuhnya yang kokoh. Pakaian seorang Pangeran. Berwarna hitam, beberapa corak merah pada bagian tertentu. Pada bagian dadanya tersemat sebuah hiasan berbentuk phoenix merah menyala dengan taburan batuan mengkilap. Sangat indah.

Rambutnya yang pendek hitam sepertinya diberi sentuhan 'kecil' sampai bisa seperti itu. rambut bagian depannya berdiri tegak dengan sangat elegan. Penampilannya…

"Jae?"

"Ehh-.. Ya?"

Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah terkekeh, "Kenapa malah melamun? Apa-"

Aku menepuk keningku dengan cepat. Oh shit, aku lupa.

"Maaf, aku harus segera mengantarkan ini!" seruku memotong perkataan Yunho.

Mengerti, Yunho pun memiringkan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan aku untuk lewat.

Aku tertawa sejenak melihat tingkahnya—yang meurutku lucu. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana, aku sempat melemparkan senyum lebarku pada pangeran tampan bermata musang itu. Dan ia pun membalas dengan hal yang sama.

Kuharap tidak ada orang yang melihat perilaku-tak-biasa kami…

.

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang yang datang mengenakan gaun dan pakaian resmi pria yang begitu elegan dan berkelas—juga sangat mahal tentu saja. Berlalu-lalang ditangah keramaian great-hall megah yang telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta dansa kerajaan.

Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diundang. Mulai dari keluarga kerajaan, para bangsawan juga keluarga para saudagar kaya. Entah itu dari dalam maupun luar kerajaan.

Aku berdiri dibelakang meja hidangan. Melemparkan senyum ramah meski hanya dibalas dengan dengusan dan dagu yang terangkat angkuh—terutama para gadis. Berusaha memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk semua tamu kerajaan.

Aku ditemani oleh Rose dan Sarah yang berada tak jauh dariku. Sedangkan Irene berada di dapur bersama pelayan yang lain menyiapkan hidangan. Ired dan Phill? Mereka bertugas diluar bersama para pengawal, mengantar semua kereta kuda para tamu kerajaan ke halaman belakang istana yang luas.

Musik tak hentinya mengalun di great-hall. Sesi berdansa belum dimulai. Karena memang sesi itu baru akan dimulai jika Raja telah berbicara dimimbar sana.

Nampak Permaisuri dan para Selir Raja yang saling bercengkrama. Meski begitu dari kejauhan aku dapat menangkap beberapa ekspresi selir yang masam—entah karena apa.

Seketika aku termangu saat meliaht seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Seorang pemuda tampan berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam pendeknya yang mencolok. Pakaian yang dikenakannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan model pakaian yang dikenakan Yunho.

Pangeran Max!

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya merata ke seluruh meja. Sejurus kemudian tatapannya berhenti tepat pada sebuah nampan yang tersaji didepanku. Tak tinggal diam, aku pun mulai melayaninya.

"Apa ada yang Pangeran inginkan?"

Pangeran Max mendelik padaku. Jujur, aku bergidik melihat tatapannya yang tajam itu. Hiii

"Apa kau bisa memasak?"

Eh?!

"I—iya, Pangeran. Hamba memang bertugas dibagian dapur-.." jawabku dengan gugup.

Bibir lebarnya mengulas senyuman yang belum pernah aku lihat.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, yang mana masakanmu?"

Aku pun mengambil sebuah nampan yang terletak tak jauh dariku lalu menyodorkan nampan tersebut pada Pangeran Max. Kedua mata bulat Pangeran Max nampak berbinar melihat sajian yang aku suguhkan kepadanya. Sajian kudapan bertabur buah manis yang menggoda selera.

Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum mengambil sepotong kudapan. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama sambil membolak-balikkan kudapan tersebut.

Aku hanya dapat mengangkat kedua alisku melihat tingkah unik Pangeran satu ini.

"Aku harap masakanmu enak. Dengan begitu kau masuk dalam kriteria istri idaman Yunho-hyung yang aku setujui."

Alisku bertaut saat Pangeran Max berkata dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti.

Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Yunho juga pernah memberi tahuku jika bahasa negeri menggunakan bahasa yang berbeda. Apa bahasa ini yang dimaksud?

"Ah, kau tidak mengerti ya. Aku bilang, aku harap masakanmu enak. Kalau enak dan aku menyukainya, kau layak menjadi istri Pangeran U-Know."

DEG

Wajahku terasa panas mendengar pernyataan frontal Pangeran Max.

Ugh…

"Ummmh…"

Aku menatap Pangeran Max dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masih menangkup dikedua pipiku—yang sepertinya merona hebat seperti buah apel.

"Nyam nyam-… Umh!"

Pangeran Max mengacungkan jari jempolnya padaku. Membuatku tercengang dengan ekspresinya yang sangat menikmati kudapan buatanku.

Dengan kaku, aku menyodorkan sepiala jus labu padanya yang masih makan dengan lahap. Ia menerimanya kemudian menghabiskan jus itu dengan sekali teguk. Sepertinya ia kehausan…

"Hehe.. Kau Jaejoong 'kan? Pangeran U-Know banyak bercerita tentangmu. Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu-"

Aku tersenyum simpul padanya. "Tidak, Pangeran. Seharusnya hamba yang mengatakan hal itu."

Pangeran Max balas tersenyum. Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku merasakan tatapan para gadis yang mengarah ketempat aku berada—tepatnya ditujukan untuk Pangeran Max. Karena bagaimana pun penampilannya sangat mencolok dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau.

"Ehm-.. Apa kau sendirian saja, Yang Mulia Pangeran?"

Sontak kami mengalihkan pandangan kearah yang sama. Nampak seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang bergelombang dengan gaun birunya berjalan menghampiri kami.

Kulirik Pangeran Max yang kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. Membuatku heran dengan sikapnya. Padahal yang menyapanya itu adalah seorang gadis cantik. Mungkin juga seorang Puteri jika dilihat dari gaun mewah yang dikenakannya.

Sementara Pangeran Max dan gadis itu saling menyapa, kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru great-hall. Pandanganku jatuh pada seorang pemuda diujung sana. Yunho.

Yunho tampak mengobrol akrab dengan beberapa gadis. Sesekali ia melempar senyum pada para gadis itu.

Tapi entah mengapa… Membuat dadaku berdenyut sakit.

Pangeran Max ikut menoleh kearah pandanganku tertuju.

CTIK

Jentikan jari Pangeran Max menyentakku dari lamunan.

"Kau tenang saja. Ia adalah tipe pria yang setia," bisiknya.

Aku menatapnya kesal saat ia malah menertawaiku. Kuseret piring kudapan tadi dan meletakkannya ketempat semula. "Terima kasih."

"Eiiissh-…" ia menggerutu kala kupindahkan piring kudapan tersebut dari hadapannya. "Aku belum kenyang!" serunya pelan.

Aku terkikik karena berhasil menggodanya balik. Dapat kusimpulkan, Pangeran Max ini tukang makan!

Bermenit-menit aku menemani Pangeran Max mencicipi puluhan kudapan yang tersaji. Aku bertugas untuk mengenalkan beberapa kudapan yang mungkin masih asing baginya. Pangeran berperawakan tinggi itu tampak menikmati cicip-mencicipi hidangan-hidangan yang tersaji. Bahkan senampan kudapan yang kubuat dibabat habis tak tersisa.

Aku jadi sedikit takut bila semua hidangan habis oleh Pangeran satu ini. Hehe

"Changmin-ah, jangan terlalu banyak makan kudapan. Kau bisa sakit perut."

Yunho melangkah menghampiri kami. Pangeran Max menanggapi tak acuh Yunho yang menyapanya—walaupun aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang ia ucapkan pada Pangeran Max.

"Jaejoong, apa malam ini kau sibuk?" tanya Yunho seraya mengambil piala berisikan jus labu yang kupegang.

Sebenarnya itu minuman untuk Pangeran Max. Errr-..

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, Yang Mulia. Tapi jika ada sesuatu hal yang perlu dibantu, akan hamba usahakan-.." ucapku.

Yunho mengangguk senang. Pangeran tampan bermata musang itu kemudian melahap sepotong kudapan yang hampir saja diraih oleh Pangeran Max.

Tampak raut tak bersahabat yang dikeluarkan Pangeran Max. Menatap sengit pada Yunho dengan bibir yang bergerak cepat merapalkan kata-kata yang aku tak mengerti bahasanya.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar padaku. Matanya yang terbilang kecil semakin menyipit saat tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Mau tak mau aku pun jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya. Meskipun tak selebar senyuman Pangeran U-Know. Karena aku masih sadar diri.

"Uhm. Selamat malam, para tamu Yang Terhormat."

Kami mengalihkan atensi ke mimbar great-hall, di mana terdapat Raja kerajaan West yang mengenakan pakaian kebanggaannya disana. Dengan penuh wibawa, Sang Raja berbicara dimimbar memberi sambutan. Mengumumkan beberapa hal tentang kerajaan.

Termasuk perihal perjodohan kedua putrinya, Azele dan Helena-..

Yang membuat senyumku seketika memudar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Berserakan dengan lancangnya melukai batinku.

Kini aku hanya bisa berdiri menyandar pada pilar penyangga dapur dengan raut wajah yang menyedihkan. Kutulikan telinga dari hingar-bingar pesta tengah malam yang akan segera dilaksanakan.

Boleh aku bicara dengan jujur?

Pesta tengah malam yang tadi sempat disinggung oleh kepala pelayan adalah pesta laknat!

Di mana kau dapat menemukan tubuh-tubuh telanjang pelacur yang bergelimpangan didalam sana. Memuaskan hasrat para lelaki hidung belang. Biar kutebak, sebentar lagi akan ada pekikan-pekikan dari beberapa pelayan perempuan yang diseret paksa oleh Davith dan teman-temannya.

Aku sendiri segera beranjak dari great-hall usai pesta dansa berakhir. Aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu 'santapan' lelaki bejat didalam sana. Terlalu mengerikan untuk kubayangkan sendiri.

Tubuhku merosot dengan perlahan. Kutekuk kedua lututku sampai dagu, menumpukannya pada lutut dengan pikiranku yang mulai beterbangan kembali kebeberapa saat yang lalu.

Raja memberitahukan bahwa kedua putrinya telah memilih dua Pangeran masing-masing. Yang mana salah satu dari dua yang mereka pilih dapat menolak pinangan tersebut dengan syarat harus bisa mengalahkan sepuluh orang pengawal dan satu orang Pangeran kerajaan West.

Entah benar atau tidak, aku dapat merasakan adanya unsur pemaksaan disini. Bayangkan saja, kau mungkin datang kesini hanya untuk bersenang-senang atau apapun itu, namun pada akhirnya kau malah dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang belum tentu kaucintai.

Terlebih, ada seorang yang kaucintai terpilih menjadi salah satunya. Sakitnya tuh disini-…

Ya..

Azele memilih Yunho dan Pangeran Luke, sedangkan Helena memilih Pangeran George dan Pangeran Max. Kenapa mereka memilih dua Pangeran dari negeri seberang itu? Mungkin saja daya tarik dari rambut hitamnya yang berkilau membuat dua perempuan itu tertarik.

Hanya saja rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Terluka, namun tak mengeluarkan darah.

Mungkin begini rasanya patah hati. Pantas saja Sarah yang mulanya ceria itu jadi pendiam karena patah hati. Ternyata memang begini rasanya…

PUK PUK

Menepuk pipiku dua kali agar aku tak terlarut dalam rasa pahitnya patah hati.

Sadar, Jae! Kau hanyalah seorang pelayan, budak kerajaan!

Sedangkan Yunho-… Seorang Pangeran, adik Kaisar negeri seberang sekaligus seorang Panglima perang yang paling disegani.

Kasta yang amat sangat jauh berbeda. Bagaikan langit dan bumi, yang tak akan pernah bersatu.

Dalam keremangan dapur yang sunyi, aku hanya dapat merenungi nasibku yang malang.

"KYAAAA~ LEPASKAN!"

Aku menanjamkan pendengaranku saat mendengar suara teriakan perempuan yang agak familiar ditelinga.

Tunggu dulu. Itu suara Sarah!

Bergegas, aku segera menghampiri pintu dan mengintip disana. Koridor istana yang sepi memantulkan suara teriakan Sarah dengan nyaring.

Dapat kulihat dari kejauhan, Sarah ditarik oleh dua orang pengawal menuju great-hall. Aku hanya bisa memandang iba dan berdoa dalam hati semoga gadis manis pendiam itu tidak terluka parah saat harus 'melayani' lelaki didalam tempat itu.

Menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada pintu dapur.

Aku jadi teringat pada sikembar. Alan dan Frederick terpaksa diungsikan ke kastil utama bersama Raja, Permaisuri dan para Selir. Tentu karena Alan dan Fred masih sangat kecil untuk melihat hal bejat yang selalu dilakukan oleh kakak-kakaknya.

Bilang kalau aku sedang bersembunyi disini. Dan memang kenyataannya begitu.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju jendela dapur yang tertutup. Kubuka jendela kecil tersebut dengan perlahan. Suguhan pemandangan indah yang selalu membuatku kagum. Tatapanku terpaku pada bukit yang letaknya lumayan jauh dibelakang istal. Bukit yang selalu aku kunjungi jika cuaca sedang bagus dan suasana yang mendukung.

Kulirik rembulan yang hanya menampakan separo lebih wujudnya. Meskipun begitu, cahayanya yang keperakan begitu terang menyinari bumi.

Pemandangan itu seolah menggodaku untuk beranjak kesana.

Kuraih sebuah kursi kayu disamping meja lalu kemudian meletakkannya dibawah jendela. Dengan hati-hati aku naik keatas kursi tersebut, mengeluarkan kedua kakiku terlebih dahulu sebelum tubuh bagian atasku menyusul menembus jendela yang sedang terbuka.

HAP

Aku mendarat dengan selamat diatas permukaan tanah. Mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri untuk menghindari sergapan pengawal yang dapat kapan saja menemukanku. Karena tak jauh dari sana, nampak belasan orang pengawal yang sedang berjaga ditempat parkir kereta kuda. Dari jumlah kereta kuda yang ada, sepertinya yang mengikuti pesta tengah malam memang banyak.

Setelah sampai disamping istal—yang menurutku sudah masuk wilayah aman, aku segera berlari menuju padang rumput ilalang. Mengabaikan kakiku yang menjerit sakit saat aku tak sengaja menginjak sebongkah batu kerikil.

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

Nafasku berkejaran seperti habis terkena badai. Langkahku semakin melambat kala memasuki padang ilalang yang menjulang tinggi. Kuharap tidak orang yang menyadari keberadaanku disini.

Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri, menenangkan diriku yang baru saja patah hati.

SRAK

Indah seperti biasa.

Mataku berbinar kala melihat pemandangan yang sangat aku sukai ditempat ini. Sungai kecil yang mengalir dari air terjun deras dengan serangga-serangga bercahaya terang yang terbang disekelilingnya.

Setidaknya aku masih beruntung. Ini momen yang tepat.

Segera kutanggalkan pakaianku dan melipatnya dengan rapi diatas batu.

Melangkah kedepan satu demi satu, memasuki air sungai yang mengalir jernih. Walaupun dinginnya air menusuk kulitku, aku tak peduli. Ini adalah rasa 'sakit' yang paling aku sukai.

Setelah air mencapai batas pinggang, aku segera berenang kearah air terjun yang mengalir deras. Berdiam dibawah air terjun yang turun menghujam tubuhku. Terasa rileks sekaligus menyegarkan.

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

Déjà vu.

Sontak kubuka kedua mataku guna melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kembali terulang.

Disana tampak Yunho yang sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian atasnya—bertelanjang dada. Dadanya yang bidang dan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kekar dariku itu terpampang dengan jelas. Kutundukkan kepala saat Yunho membuka pakaian bagian bawahnya.

Masih terbayang dalam ingatanku tatapan tajam Yunho tadi padaku.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Tidak ada Yunho. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Apa itu hanyalah khayalanku saja?

Panas. Mataku memanas karenanya. Apa sebegitu besar rasa asing namun nyaman bernama cinta itu tertanam dan berakar didalam hatiku untuk pria tersebut?

Yunho-…

BYURRR

GREP

Nafasku tercekat. Aku seolah lupa untuk bernafas barang sedetik saja, saat merasakan pelukan hangat yang melingkupi punggung telanjangku.

"Jae-"

Suara derasnya air terjun tak mampu meredam suara bisikan yang berembus hangat ditelingaku yang sensitif. Suara tegas Yunho begitu berat menyebut namaku.

Pasrah, saat Yunho menarikku kebalik air terjun yang ternyata ada sebuah celah kosong disana.

Dibaliknya tubuhku menghadap dirinya. Dalam kegelapan, aku dapat merasakan hangat nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

Masih menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, aku malah dikejutkan dengan sentuhan lembut yang bersinggungan dengan bibirku.

Apakah ia-…

"Ummpphh…"

Mataku seketika melebar mendengar suara reflek yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Yunho memagut bibir atasku dengan lembut. Membuatku terbuai dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan. Ciuman pertamaku…

Udara hangat beradu. Bibir yang bergerak dengan lincah melumat satu sama lain. Yunho terlihat berpengalaman, sedangkan aku masih kaku menyeimbangkan gerakannya.

Aku menutup mataku kala merasakan benda lunak yang basah membelai bibir bagian luarku. Kubuka belahan bibirku, kemudian disambut antusian oleh pria itu yang langsung memasuki mulutku dengan lidah hangatnya.

Telapak tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat. Sejurus kemudian, tanganku yang kurus pun dituntunnya naik melingkar diatas bahunya yang kekar. Telapak tangannya beralih menangkup dikedua pipiku yang basah. Mengusapnya pelan meski bibirnya dengan liar memagut bibirku—melumat dan menggigit.

Seolah ia benar-benar akan memakan bibirku kala itu juga.

Geraman dan keluhan saling bersahutan.

Sesak.

Aku mengusap rahang kokohnya lalu menarik sudut bibirnya, bermaksud untuk menghentikan ciumannya untuk sementara.

Ya-.. Sementara.

Nafas kami sama-sama memburu. Yakin saja, sudah berapa menit yang dihabiskan Yunho 'memakan' bibirku.

"Disini gelap, Yunh-.. Aku tak bisa melihatmu…" gumamku padanya seraya mengusap pipinya perlahan.

Pria itu menarik pinggangku. Merangkapku kedalam rengkuhannya. "Pegang dengan erat, Jae-"

Dengan tergesa, Yunho melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang air terjun bersamaku dalam dekapannya.

Cahaya perak bulan kembali menyapa pengelihatanku. Bahkan cahaya kuning yang berasal dari serangga-serangga unik itu masih ada, mengelilingi sungai dengan indahnya.

CLAK

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhku pada sebuah batu depan air terjun. Air sungai masih merendam sebagian besar tubuh kami. Yang mana padaku sampai bagian bawah pundak, sedangkan Yunho hanya sebatas perut bagian atasnya.

Matanya yang bagaikan mata rubah itu menatapku dalam. Menyiratkan hasrat dan cinta secara bersamaan.

Bolehkah aku berharap seperti itu?

Aku ingin-.. Aku menginginkan Yunho seutuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Yunho-"

" . . . . "

"Biarkan malam ini aku memilikimu, sekali saja. Karena besok ataupun lusa, aku tahu, aku tak dapat menyentuh dan memilikimu seperti saat ini-

"Miliki aku, rasuki aku, cintai aku-.. Meskipun hanya satu kali."

Masa bodoh. Kubuang jauh-jauh harga diriku. Silahkan samakan aku dengan pelacur didalam sana. Hanya untuk Yunho. Hanya Yunho…

.

.

.

.

.

"Aah—ah! Ah. Ah. Aaaahh…"

CLAK

CLAK

CLAK

CLAK

Ini nikmat. Ia bergerak begitu dalam dan liar. Hingga suara-suara aneh keluar dari mulutku yang sedari tadi tak henti menyebut namanya.

Tubuhku terhimpit oleh tubuh Yunho dan permukaan batu halus dibelakangku. Didalam air, kakiku terbuka lebar dengan Yunho berada diantaranya.

Kejantanannya yang keras dan besar memasuki tubuhku dibawah sana. Tubuh kami menyatu dengan begitu sempurna. Pahatan tubuh Yunho yang terpampang dengan jelas membuat hasratku memuncak seketika. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggangnya, menubruk pinggul kecilku yang rapuh.

Dinginnya air sungai sudah tak terasa lagi. Panas. Hanya panas yang kami rasakan saat ini.

Aku mendesah keras saat kejantanan Yunho menumbuk keras sesuatu didalam tubuhku. Membuatku tak kuasa menahan pekikan nyaring yang begitu saja keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku mengelinjang menahan nikmat.

Yunho pun sama sepertiku. Ia melenguh lumayan keras dengan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya nikmat.

Direngkuhnya tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Memelankan gerakan pinggul dan menggantinya dengan hentakan kejantanan miliknya dalam tubuhku.

"Ah! O—oohh.. Yunhohh.. Mmmpphh-"

"Ssstt-… Jae. Hhhh."

Bibir bentuk hatinya kembali memagut bibirku dengan gerakan lembut. Aku pun membalas lumatannya. Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya yang tebal dengan gemas. Tangannya menyibak rambutku yang basah kebelakang.

Kecupannya meliar keleher dan tengkukku. Menorehkan ruam-ruam merah dengan kecupannya yang kencang menggigit permukaan kulitku. Setelahnya, Yunho beralih melumat puting kemerahan didadaku.

Tubuhku menegang. Denyutan kejantanan Yunho terasa begitu nikmat didalam sana.

Tak lama kemudian, aku dan pria yang kucintai sama-sama mendesah kencang—menyerukan euphoria akan kenikmatan yang bersamaan kami raih.

Aku mencintaimu, Yunho…

.

.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Aku berjalan gontai menuju halaman samping istana di mana terdapat arena duel disana.

Waktu telah beranjak siang, para pelayan kerajaan baru saja selesai membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta tengah malam tadi. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya dapat menggeleng pelan melihat kekacauan tersebut.

Kain-kain bekas sobekan baju yang berhamburan di great-hall membuatku terbayang bagaimana ganasnya pesta tadi malam. Untung saja aku bisa melarikan diri dari sana.

Akan tetapi-…

Ya Tuhan.. Pantatku sakit sekali…

"Jae, tadi malam kau kabur kemana?" bisik Irene kepadaku.

"Rahasia," jawabku. Irene menghela nafas pelan. "Aku kasihan pada Sarah. Dia menjadi 'tahanan kamar' Davith sepanjang malam sampai pagi. Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi gadis malang itu-…"

Aku termenung sesaat sambil meneruskan langkahku bersama yang lainnya. Beberapa kabar burung yang sampai ditelingaku pagi ini ialah bahwa ada dua orang Pangeran yang menolak pinangan Sang Raja. Artinya, dua pangeran tersebut mau tak mau harus berhadapan dengan sepuluh pengawal tangguh dan seorang pangeran kerajaan West.

"Irene, apa kau tahu siapa saja yang menolak?"

Irene menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya tahu kalau memang benar ada dua orang pangeran yang menolak."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Irene.

Apakah itu Yunho?

Semalam setelah kami melakukan 'itu', Yunho hanya berkata sepatah-duapatah kata padaku lalu mengecup bibirku yang membengkak dengan lembut. Selebihnya ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan membawaku tidur didalam kamarnya. Hingga menjelang pagi, aku segera keluar dari kamarnya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang.

TAP

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Didepan sana, arena tarung terhampar dengan lebar. Duel ini tentu akan disaksikan oleh seluruh penghuni kerajaan. Para anggota kerajaan duduk nyaman didepan arena. Kecuali Putera Mahkota Edward yang berdiri diatas podium yang menghadap arena tepat disamping tenda yang memayungi para anggota kerajaan. Semua Pangeran bahkan mengenakan baju besi—pakaian untuk berperang.

"Kita berkumpul disini untuk menyaksikan kehebatan dua Pangeran yang telah berani menolak pinangan Raja. Seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya, satu orang Pangeran akan berhadapan dengan sepuluh prajurit pilihan dan satu Pangeran West. Tidak ada batasan waktu. Hidup atau mati-.." tandas Edward sarkastik.

Jujur, aku sedikit gentar dengan perkataan Edward tadi. Apalagi pernyataannya yang terakhir. Hidup atau mati…

DEG

Hatiku mencelos saat melihat Yunho dan Pangeran Max berada disudut yang berlawanan dengan para Pangeran kerajaan lain. Jangan bilang kalau-…

"Pangeran U-Know dan Pangeran Max, silahkan bersiap!"

Yunho…

"Sebutkan nama, gelar, kedudukan di kerajaan dan nama Puteri Raja yang kautolak pinangannya beserta alasan. Siapa yang akan pertama maju kedepan?"

TAP

"Aku!" seru Pangeran Max dengan beraninya sembari maju ke arena mengenakan pakaian perangnya dan kedua tangan yang memegang pedang dan perisai.

"Aku, Pangeran Max dari Kerajaan Toho, putra pertama Kaisar Toho sekaligus Putera Mahkota. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku menolak pinangan Raja atas nama Puteri Helena karena alasan pribadi," ucapnya lugas dan jelas.

Akan tetapi-.. Tiba-tiba pangeran berambut hitam itu malah menanggalkan baju besinya. Bersamaan dengan Yunho yang juga melakukan tindakan yang sama. Kenapa? Ada apa ini?

"Tadi kau mengatakan hidup atau mati, bukan? Jika itu mau kalian, sekarang, tanggalkan baju besi kalian dan hadapi aku!" seru Pangeran Max lantang ditengah arena.

Beberapa prajurit terlihat ragu untuk menanggalkan baju besi yang mereka pakai. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka ikut menanggalkannya juga. Setelah itu, mereka pun masuk kedalam arena hanya dengan menggunakan senjata dan perisai tanpa pelindung tubuh yang melekat.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, satu persatu prajurit maju menghadapi Pangeran Max.

Pangeran Max bergerak dengan cepat menghindar dan menangkis beberapa serangan yang dilayangkan para prajurit. Yang tak lama kemudian dibalas dengan tebasan ringan pedang Pangeran Max yang berhasil melumpuhkan pergerakan lawan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Pangeran Max berhasil menumbangkan kesepuluh prajurit kerajaan tanpa luka berarti yang dideritanya.

Pangeran Nathan beranjak dari singgasananya. Menanggalkan baju besi yang ia kenakan kemudian meraih perisai dan pedang miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Nathan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki arena. Sepertinya ia yang akan Pangeran Max hadapi. Nathan pasti maju ke arena sebagai saudara seibu Helena. Karena bagaimanapun, Nathan juga menyayangi Helena.

"Pangeran Max! Aku yang menjadi lawanmu sekarang!" Nathan berseru disudut yang berbeda dengan Pangeran Max. Tubuhnya yang tinggi hampir menyamai tinggi Pangeran Max.

Aku harap tidak ada partumpahan darah disini…

Pangeran Max menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun langsung memasang kuda-kuda, sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Nathan. Kedua pemuda itu kemudian merangsek maju ketengah arena dan bersinggungan disana.

TRANG

TRANG

PRAAAK

Suara pedang yang beradu dengan pedang maupun perisai terdengar agak mengerikan. Karena bisa saja pedang yang mengayun itu melewati celah dan memotong anggota tubuh lawan. Aku bergidik membayangkan hal tersebut.

Semoga Yunho dan Pangeran Max dapat melewatinya dengan baik.

TRAAAANG

CTAK

"Hosh… Kau kalah, Pangeran."

Pangeran Max tersenyum puas melihat lawan duelnya yang tumbang. Nathan tampak agak menyedihkan dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Terlentang ditengah arena dengan pedang milik Pangeran Max yang terhunus didepan matanya. Pedang kebanggannya tergeletak sangat jauh dari jangkauan. Sehingga mustahil dapat ia raih dalam keadaan terjepit seperti itu.

Kulirik berbagai ekspresi para anggota kerajaan West didepan sana. Ada yang kecewa, geram bahkan ada yang terlihat tenang menerima kenyataan bahwa Nathan harus mengakui kehebatan Pangeran Max di arena.

Nathan menepis uluran tangan Pangeran Max yang mencoba untuk membantunya berdiri. Pangeran saudara seibu Helena itu beranjak sambil menatap tajam pada Pangeran Max yang kembali menampakkan raut wajahnya yang datar.

Edward menghela nafas berat sebelum berkata, "Duel dimenangkan oleh Pangeran Max dari kerajaan Toho. Dengan ini, Pangeran Max dinyatakan bebas dari pinangan Raja-.."

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Setelah ini giliran Yunho untuk maju. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati agar ia dapat memenangkan duel itu.

TAP

TAP

Yunho memasuki arena setelah Pangeran Max keluar. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam serangka pedang miliknya, ia berdiri tegap didepan podium menghadap para anggota kerajaan West.

"Aku, Pangeran U-Know dari Kerajaan Toho, adik dari Kaisar Toho sekaligus Panglima Perang. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku menolak pinangan Raja atas nama Puteri Azele karena-…"

Aaa...

Aku menahan nafasku beberapa detik. Yunho menatap ketempatku berada. "-Karena aku sudah memiliki calon istri. Jaejoong."

DEG DEG DEG

Aku terkejut setengah mati mendengar pernyataan Yunho didepan semua anggota dan tamu kerajaan. Romaku seketika meremang saat menyadari aura membunuh dari Azele dan Raja. Bahkan semuanya menatap tak percaya padaku.

Bagai tahanan yang siap dieksekusi kapan saja, aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan. Meskipun begitu, hatiku tetap memanjatkan doa agar Yunho dapat melewati duel ini dengan baik, tanpa luka berarti.

Sepuluh orang prajurit memasuki arena. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa prajurit-prajurit itu berbeda dari sebelumnya—yang hanya dari prajurit tingkat dua. Mereka yang akan dihadapi Yunho—yang aku tahu—merupakan prajurit tingkat empat!

Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan kekasihku…

Prajurit itu bergerak begitu kuat. Namun aku tetap yakin jika Yunho dapat mengatasinya.

Yunho bergerak mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lihai dan cepat. Mataku sampai tidak dapat menangkap pergerakannya. Dan baru aku sadari jika Yunho tidak menggunakan perisai!

Tubuh Yunho meliuk lincah dan gesit. Menendang para prajurit dengan telak, memukul dan menumbangkan mereka satu persatu dengan begitu mudahnya. Bahkan ia dapat melompat dan melayang diudara selama beberapa detik dengan ringannya sambil menyerang lawan.

Yunho…

BRUUUK

Pangeran tampan bermata musang itu berhasil menumbangkan prajurit terakhir. Tubuhnya tidak terluka, bahkan tidak mengalami lecet sedikitpun. Hanya peluh yang membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan.

BRAK

TAP

TAP

TAP

Cloud berdiri dan melepas baju besinya dengan cepat. Pemuda itu meraih pedang dan perisainya lalu melangkah menghampiri arena.

"Beraninya kau mengklaim budakku."

Aku menautkan alisku saat mendengar desisan Cloud yang cukup keras didengar. Apa maksudnya dengan 'budak miliknya'? Apa yang dia maksud itu aku?

Aku memandang khawatir pada Yunho yang menatap tajam Cloud. Suasana semakin memanas. Di mana kedua pihak saling bersitegang satu sama lain. Hal ini bisa saja memicu terjadinya perang antar kerajaan.

SRET

Mataku terbuka semakin lebar saat melihat Cloud menghunuskan pedang kearah Yunho. Duel belum dimulai tapi-..

"Jaga sikapmu, Pangeran Cloud! Hunusan pedangmu akan menjadi kesalahpahaman, turunkan sekarang juga. Berduel 'lah sebagai seorang ksatria!" tegur Raja yang kini berdiri dari singgasananya. Mencoba melerai dan meluruskan apa yang terjadi.

Aku tidak bodoh, tentu saja. Hunusan pedang sebelum duel dimulai dianggap sebagai tantangan perang di medan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya—yang berarti perang antar kerajaan. Dan pastinya Raja enggan berurusan dengan kerajaan negeri seberang yang ia tak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan yang kerajaan itu miliki.

Dengan terpaksa, Cloud pun menurunkan pedangnya yang semula teracung pada Yunho—yang masih tak acuh dengan sikap kekanakan lawannya.

Berselang beberapa menit, duel terakhir pun dimulai.

Yunho dan Cloud saring menyerang satu sama lain. Setiap ayunan pedang Yunho berhasil ditangkis Cloud menggunakan perisainya. Yunho, mengapa kau tak memakai perisai?

SRET

"Yunho!"

Aku memekik tanpa sadar saat menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri lengan kanan Yunho yang tergores pedang Cloud. Walaupun lukanya tidak terlalu besar, tapi itu pasti terasa perih dan bisa saja menghambat gerakannya. Namun ternyata aku salah. Yunho masih bisa bergerak seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih gesit.

Cloud mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali kearah Yunho—yang berhasil dihindari oleh Yunho.

BRUAK

Yunho berhasil menendang ulu hati Cloud sampai pangeran kerajaan West itu terlempar beberapa meter kekanan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia benturkan pedangnya ke lantai tempat ia berpijak.

TAK

KLANG

Pedang Yunho berkilat kehijauan. Kilatan yang sedikit berbeda dari tempo hari.

Tapi-… Itu…

Pedang itu terbelah menjadi dua!

Berada pada masing-masing genggaman tangannya. Memutarkannya beberapa kali diudara sebelum ia berlari menghampiri Cloud yang juga berlari kearahnya.

TRAAAAANG

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu bermimpi, bahwa akan ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang dapat melindungiku dan membawaku keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

'Hei, Jaejoong-..'

Meraihku dengan hangatnya.

'Matamu sangat indah.'

Melingkupiku dengan cinta.

'Kau akan mengerti.'

Memandikanku dengan kasih sayang.

'Jae-..'

Melangkah bersama mengarungi bahtera kehidupan yang nyata.

'-Calon istriku. Jaejoong.'

Saling merangkul ketika badai menerpa.

'Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai siapapun selain dirimu.'

Yunho-.. Kekasihku.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, calon istriku. Maka kau akan mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Bahagia 'lah bersamaku."

Ya. Aku milikmu, Yunho. Milikmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagian mana yang reader-ssi suka? Atau mungkin gak ada sama sekali? Hehe :D

Ada yang mau sequel? *clingukan* Gak ada? Yaudah~ *terbang*

Review juseyo :3 Kamsa~ *bows*


	2. OURS - Part I

**Disclaimer: God, their parents and themselves.**

**Warning: Boys Love, Western, Adventure, No Edit/Typos, OOC, OCs bertebaran serta peminjaman karakter fandom tetangga, NC-19 (mature contains) and amburegul.**

**Vans' Cuap:**

**iHola~ Kembali Vans membawakan sequel Yours. Maaf sudah menunggu lama :D *bows* Btw, hampir semua ff Vans pada beranak(?) dan bahkan yang niatnya cuman satu kali tembak aja tetep ada yang minta beranak lagi. Haha… Vans juga pernah gitu sih. Kkk~ xD *slapped***

**Oke, kembali ke topik. Vans mengingatkan jika ini bukan ff x-overs. Vans tekankan lagi, BUKAN FANFIC CROSSOVERS ya. Vans hanya meminjam beberapa karakter saja sebagai pemeran pendukung di sini.**

**Vans juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak sempat membalas review sebelumnya satu-satu. Semoga dengan adanya sequel ini dapat mengobatinya juga tak mengecewakan para readerdeul :)**

**Untuk beberapa karakter baru yang muncul dalam sequel ini, sebagian besar berasal dari fandom tetangga dan karakter Joaquin di sini Vans comot-dengan-semena-mena dari salah satu karakter film 'The Legend of Zorro' (yang pernah nonton pasti tau, Joaquin de La Vega).**

**Oke, tanpa banyak cuap lagi,**

**_Happy reading!_**

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku selalu bermimpi, bahwa akan ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang dapat melindungiku dan membawaku keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini._

_'Jangan menangis, Jae. Ini bukan mimpi.'_

_Meraihku dengan hangatnya._

_'Apa kau kedinginan?'_

_Melingkupiku dengan cinta._

_'Disini, rasanya berdentum kencang.'_

_Memandikanku dengan kasih sayang._

_'Kemarilah. Kau tidak merindukanku?'_

_Melangkah bersama mengarungi bahtera kehidupan yang nyata._

_'Genggam tanganku saat kau sakit dan terjatuh.'_

_Saling merangkul ketika badai menerpa._

_'Jangan dengarkan mereka-..'_

_Yunho-.. Suamiku._

_"Inilah kenyataannya. Apakah kau bahagia?"_

_Ya, Yunho. Sangat. Bahkan tak pernah terbayang dimimpiku hal seperti ini._

_"Kita?"_

_Ya. Milik kita._

.

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**OURS**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

.

SRET

"Yunho!"

Aku memekik tanpa sadar saat menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri lengan kanan Yunho yang tergores pedang Cloud. Walaupun lukanya tidak terlalu besar, tapi itu pasti terasa perih dan bisa saja menghambat gerakannya. Namun ternyata aku salah. Yunho masih bisa bergerak seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih gesit.

Cloud mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali kearah Yunho—yang berhasil dihindari oleh Yunho.

BRUAK

Yunho berhasil menendang uluhati Cloud sampai pangeran kerajaan West itu terlempar beberapa meter ke kanan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia benturkan pedangnya ke lantai tempat ia berpijak.

TAK

KLANG

Pedang Yunho berkilat kehijauan. Kilatan yang sedikit berbeda dari tempo hari.

Tapi-… Itu…

Pedang itu terbelah menjadi dua!

Berada pada masing-masing genggaman tangannya. Memutarkannya beberapa kali diudara sebelum ia berlari menghampiri Cloud yang juga berlari ke arahnya.

TRAAAAANG

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat.

BRUG

Aku menahan nafasku. Tercekat, menahan segala sesak didadaku. Jantungku berpacu dengan kencang menggetarkan tubuh.

Basah. Mengalir begitu saja disisi wajahku. Air mataku dengan lancangnya menyeruak, menetes satu demi satu membentuk aliran yang membuat pipiku basah.

Bibirku mengulas senyum semanis mungkin untuk kekasihku didepan sana. Pria itu masih dapat berdiri tegak walaupun pinggangnya terkena sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Ia tersenyum padaku sembari mengacungkan sebilah pedang digenggamannya yang juga berlumuran darah. Darah Cloud.

Sementara itu, dapat kulihat Cloud yang tersungkur ditopang oleh dua orang pengawal untuk kemudian membawanya ke tepi arena. Raut wajah dari setiap anggota keluarga kerajaan tampak cemas. Terlebih Permaisuri. Wanita itu terisak pelan melihat keadaan Cloud.

Darah segar mengalir dari dada sebelah kanannya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun nampak sobekan memanjang bekas goresan pedang Yunho.

Raja terlihat geram. Dia tidak menghiraukan keadaan Cloud yang terkapar merintih kesakitan dan langsung beranjak dari singgasananya menuju istana dengan beberapa pelayan dan para Selirnya mengekor.

"Theodore, tolong bereskan kekacauan ini."

Permaisuri membuka suaranya sembari menghampiri Cloud yang sedang dinaikkan ke atas usungan. "Rawat ia dengan baik," ucapnya lagi pada Sean yang berada disana.

SRET

Kedua mata biru Permaisuri menatapku dengan teduh. Matanya masih tampak berkaca-kaca. Perlahan ia melangkah menghampiriku.

Aku menggigit bibirku cemas. Apa Permaisuri murka padaku?

"Jae, siang ini datanglah ke ruanganku. Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu."

Hanya dapat menggerakkan kepalaku naik dan turun sebagai jawaban tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutku. Dalam hati terus merapalkan doa semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

Permaisuri berlalu begitu saja bersamaan dengan dibubarkannya kerumunan yang memadati lingkungan arena. Beberapa dari mereka—para pelayan dan pengawal, menatap tak percaya padaku. Seolah aku adalah terdakwa yang terbukti melakukan kejahatan.

Bahkan Irene yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelahku hanya menggelengkan kepala, menatapku sekejap lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpancang di tempat.

Setelah beberapa saat merenung, aku pun segera beranjak dari sana. Kembali memasuki tempat yang sebenarnya enggan aku sebut sebagai tempat berpulang. Menapak kembali lantai kaku nan dingin. Diselimuti hawa mencekam dan bekunya dinding kastil tua yang menusuk permukaan kulit.

Sekarang-… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Bisu.

Suasana dapur yang biasanya ceria dan ramai kini terasa sunyi. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara maupun berbicara—atau mungkin kehadiranku disini yang membuat mereka terdiam membisu.

Kami hanya duduk terdiam didalam tempat sempit yang penuh sesak dengan peralatan dapur. Ired, Irene, Rose bahkan Phill yang biasanya banyak berbicara kini hanya diam membisu. Entah memang mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kejadian tadi. Mendengar secara langsung perkataan seorang Pangeran yang menyatakan dengan gamblang bahwa calon istrinya adalah seorang pelayan—budak kerajaan. Jangankan mereka, aku pun sangat terkejut akan hal tersebut.

Phill berdeham pelan, tubuhnya bergerak sebentar untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya terhadap kursi. Aku melirik pemuda pirang itu yang ternyata juga sama melirik kearahku.

"Well, Jae-"

Laki-laki itu akhirnya memecah keheningan. Hampir semua dari yang ada ditempat ini menoleh kearahnya. "Hal yang sangat mengejutkan tadi. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku hanya merasa-.."

Kutatap Phill yang berbicara sambil mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"-Tak menyangka. Ya, itu."

Menghela nafas panjang sebelum menegakkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap meja. Kuperhatikan satu per satu wajah orang-orang yang selama ini selalu menemaniku di tempat terkutuk ini. Tuhan, aku menyanyangi mereka…

Hatiku terhenyak, merasakan firasat buruk yang sebentar lagi akan menimpaku, mungkin. Jantungku berdetak tak menentu. Bayang-bayang kenangan kebersamaan kami terlintas didalam kepalaku. Entah kenapa.

BRAK

"Jaejoong!"

Kami menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu dapur yang terbuka kasar. Terlihat dua orang pengawal berbadan kekar menghampiriku dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan. Membuat tubuhku menegang ketakutan. Kulirik Irene yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Memandangku yang ditarik secara paksa oleh dua orang itu keluar dari dapur.

Pasrah dengan keadaan, mengulas senyum baik-baik saja pada teman-temanku sebelum menghilang dibalik dinding pembatas dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

CTAK

"Beraninya kau mempermalukanku seperti itu! JAEJOONG! BRENGSEK! Mati kau!"

CTAK

CTAK

CTAK

Bungkam. Hanya terdiam pasrah mendapatkan siksaan yang mendera tubuhku. Menghujam dan menyambar kulitku dengan segenggam cambuk. Memberikan jejak kemerahan yang ketara disetiap permukaan yang bersinggungan.

Terduduk kaku ditengah great-hall, disaksikan oleh seluruh anggota kerajaan.

BRAK

Azele menendang perutku lumayang keras. Membuatku terbatuk karenanya.

Ringisan dan desisan kepedihan keluar begitu saja. Memejamkan mataku erat karena sakitnya yang tak tertahankan. Bukannya aku tidak mau melawan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetaplah seorang lelaki. Meski lemah tapi kekuatan yang dimiliki tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Tapi mencoba memberontak sama dengan mati. Aku tak mau mati konyol disini. Dunia ini masih luas, dan aku ingin melihat ke luar. Terbang dengan bebas.

Sayup-sayup telingaku mendengar suara Alan dan Fred yang memaki perilaku kakak perempuannya. "Hentikan, Azele! Kau bisa membuatnya mati!"

Kekehan keji Azele menyambut. "Memang itu tujuanku. Kau—anak kecil, diam saja! Akan kubuat budak kesayangan kalian ini meregang nyawa didepan mata kalian sendiri!"

Aku terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum merasakan tarikan kencang pada rambutku yang memaksaku untuk menengadahkan kepala. Aliran darah perlahan mengalir dari sela-sela bibir yang terluka, membasahi tepian daguku. Mataku berembun panas, menghalangi pengelihatan. Meski bayangan wajah mengerikan Azele masih nampak jelas dalam pandangan.

Lady putri Selir Pertama Raja itu mengamit kedua belah pipiku yang dijadikannya satu. Kembali meringis karena perih disekitar bibirku yang sepertinya membiru.

"Hei, pelacur. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Pangeran U-Know sampai-sampai dia berani menolak pinanganku?!" Azele semakin tersulut emosi. Mata birunya menatapku bengis. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar giginya yang bergemelutukan walaupun samar.

Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan perempuan itu padaku. Sebagian hatiku berontak dengan perkataannya. Namun aku tidak boleh gegabah. Sekali salah mengambil langkah, nyawaku taruhannya. Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia seperti ini!

"Azele, sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke ruang bawah tanah sebelum para tamu kerajaan datang."

Edward memperingatkan perempuan itu. Pelan-pelan aku mulai bisa mengendalikan tubuhku, menormalkan kembali setiap otot yang sebelumnya terasa kebas juga tiap indera yang mati rasa.

Azele berdecih pelan lalu melepaskan cengkramannya diwajahku. Perih. Sepertinya kuku jari milik perempuan itu menggores pipiku.

BRAAAK

Suara derap langkah menggema di great-hall. Derap langkah yang berat namun cepat terdengar makin dekat. Langkah itu terhenti tak jauh dariku. Aku yang tertunduk lantas mengalihkan tatapan pada sosok yang masuk kedalam great-hall dengan langkah yang menggema.

DEG

Yunho yang telah berganti pakaian berdiri tepat dihadapan Raja dan Putera Mahkota Edward. Aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi dan tatapannya sekarang karena posisinya yang sedikit membelakangiku.

Lagi, suara derap langkah saling bersusulan terdengar. Aku menoleh sesaat guna menemukan seluruh tamu kerajaan—para Pangeran Kerajaan memasuki great-hall. Mereka berjajar rapi didekat pintu, tak lupa melayangkan tatapan yang tak bisa aku artikan pada keluarga kerajaan West.

"Ada apa ini, teman-temanku? Apa ini sudah waktunya kepulangan? Bukan 'kah kita-.."

"Cukup basa-basi memuakkanmu, Pangeran Edward."

Seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan West nampak terkejut dengan ucapan seorang pangeran berambut merah—yang aku tahu berasal dari kerajaan Trot.

"Kami tidak pernah menyangka jika kerajaan West yang begitu diagung-agungkan ternyata memiliki kecacatan fatal seperti ini."

"Apa yang-"

"Aku akan membawa Jaejoong pulang bersamaku," potong Yunho cepat, menghalau keributan yang dapat kapan saja terjadi.

Tubuhku bergetar kecil saat mendengar penuturan dari lelaki yang aku cintai itu. Dengan gamblangnya ia kembali menyatakan hal yang berbeda namun berarti sama didepan Raja.

TAP TAP TAP

Mataku beralih memandang kedatangan Permaisuri bersama tiga pelayan kepercayaannya disini. Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun dan berkharisma. Melintas didepanku yang masih terduduk kaku. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan sang Raja, suaminya.

Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di depan sana. Hanya suara sang Permaisuri yang terdengar. Berbicara pada sang Raja dengan perkataan yang kembali membuatku mematung.

"Kalian, tolong hentikan hal tak berguna seperti ini. William, kali ini kumohon dengan sangat-.. Lepaskan Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bola mata jernih itu menitikan air mata. Tatapannya sendu, tetapi tangannya tak berhenti melilitkan kain pembalut luka pada lenganku yang tergores tajamnya cemeti.

Mau tak mau, aku yang lelaki ini juga ikut menitikan air mata. Wanita didepanku ini sangat baik, teramat baik. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti sangat menyayanginya.

"Maafkan kesalahan kami, Jae-"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seraya mengusap tangannya yang baru saja selesai membalut luka yang kuderita. "Tidak, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak pantas menerima permintaan maaf Yang Mulia. Hamba sangat berterima kasih dengan kebaikan hati Yang Mulia-…"

Permaisuri menangkup pipiku yang masih terasa ngilu. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Teddy dan juga kedua orang tuamu-"

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Apa dia mengenal Ted? Dan-.. Apa tadi dia bilang? Orang tua?

"Apa maksud Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya Yunho yang sedari tadi duduk diam memperhatikan kami.

Di dalam ruangan ini—kamar si kembar tepatnya, tempat aku mendapat pengobatan luka. Setelah beberapa saat berdebat dengan anggota kerajaan yang lain, akhirnya Permaisuri dan Yunho membawaku keluar dari great-hall. Dibarengi dengan para tamu kerajaan yang berpamitan pulang pada sang Raja dan Putera Mahkota Edward.

Permaisuri mengulas senyum lembut. Ia pun beranjak dari sampingku, kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi berbantalkan bulu angsa tak jauh dari ranjang tempatku berbaring. Alan dan Frederick duduk disisi tempat tidur, mengusap tanganku dengan lembut. Sementara Yunho duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur, ekspresinya terlihat serius.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Tetapi sepertinya memang waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semua ini padamu, Jaejoong-"

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dulu saat aku masih kecil, ayahku menikahi seorang gadis dari sebuah negeri bernama Spanyol, putri salah seorang tuan tanah negeri itu. Rambutnya lurus, coklat berkilau dan memukau. Sifatnya yang penyayang dan ramah membuatku tahu mengapa ayahku sangat mencintai dan menikahinya, padahal waktu itu mendiang ibuku baru saja dimakamkan.

"Suatu ketika saat aku menginjak usia remaja, dia meninggal saat melahirkan putra pertamanya, adik tiriku. Ayahku sangat terpukul dengan kejadian tersebut, sehingga dia meninggalkanku dan Joaquin yang saat itu baru berusia tiga tahun. Joaquin tentu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, aku sangat menyayanginya. Joaquin tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang penuh semangat dan suka berpetualang-"

Aku memperhatikan raut wajah yang lembut dari wanita itu. ia menceritakan masa lalunya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang.

"Hingga suatu ketika ia memberitahuku jika ada salah seorang Don—sebutan tuan terhormat Spanyol yang berkata bahwa pria itu adalah saudara dekat ibunya, ibu tiriku. Dan ia berjanji akan membawanya ke kediaman kami lain kali. Itu benar-benar terjadi. Seorang pria tampan berambut coklat dan bermata hijau datang ke kediaman kami dengan membawa dua orang ajudan. Ia memperlakukanku dengan sopan, sebagaimana mestinya seorang Lady bertemu dengan seorang Lord. Pria itupun bersikap sangat menyenangkan dan ramah pada Joaquin.

"Berminggu-minggu lamanya ia sering kali menyambangi kediaman kami. Entah itu karena ingin bertemu Joaquin atau dengan alasan lainnya yang mampu membuatku tersenyum geli karenanya. Sebenarnya tidak sulit membuat seorang wanita untuk jatuh hati padanya. Seorang Don terhormat, kaya, keturunan bangsawan, tampan dan baik hati. Apa lagi yang kurang dari dirinya?"

Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum kala Permaisuri menunjukkan senyum usilnya pada kami yang masih mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. Wanita itu memanggil Alan untuk mendekat. Pangeran kecil itu pun menurut. Menghampiri sang Permaisuri lalu duduk dipangkuan Mother-nya seperti biasa.

Masih dengan senyuman mengembang, sang Permaisuri mengusap pelan kepala Alan dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Semua berlalu begitu cepat dan indahnya. Pria itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku menerimanya meski pria itu harus menunggu jawabanku selama beberapa hari karena Joaquin yang tiba-tiba merajuk ingin aku tidak segera menikah dengan Don itu—alasan yang cukup aneh. Kami hidup dengan bahagia setelahnya. Namun tiba-tiba, pada suatu hari setelah belasan tahun berlalu, ayahku datang kembali dengan membawa beberapa orang pengawal kerajaan."

Kini wajah cantik itu terlihat sendu saat menyebutkan kalimat terakhir. Aku dapat menyimpulkan salah satu kunci dari cerita ini. Cinta yang terpisahkan.

"Ayahku berkata bahwa dia kembali ke rumah hanya untuk membawaku ke sebuah kerajaan yang telah membesarkan namanya, Kerajaan West. Dia diperintahkan oleh Raja West terdahulu untuk membawaku ke istana sebagai calon istri seorang Putera Mahkota. Aku jelas menolak. Hatiku terlanjur terpaut dengan seorang Don dari negeri tetangga. Namun ayahku tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Ia bahkan memaksaku pindah ke istana sebelum pemberkatan dan kenaikan tahta. Ia tak segan mengancamku dengan taruhan nyawa Joaquin.

"Dengan terpaksa, aku pun menerima pinangan itu. Joaquin dan pria itu tentu sangat marah juga kecewa dengan keputusanku, namun tetap mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena memang, pengaruh kerajaan West saat itu sangatlah besar. Aku menitipkan Joaquin, adik satu-satunya yang paling aku sayangi pada pria itu. Berharap ia dapat membesarkan dan mendidik Joaquin hingga ia akan menjadi seorang Don seperti dirinya. Kabar terakhir yang aku dengar dari mereka sebelum upacara kenaikan tahta, Joaquin dan pria itu melakukan sebuah ekspedisi mengarungi luasnya samudera untuk menemukan negeri yang baru.

"Dan kalian tahu, lima tahun berselang tanpa kabar dari mereka, aku mendapat sepucuk surat yang menyatakan bahwa adikku telah pulang membawa seorang gadis cantik yang ingin ia kenalkan padaku. Aku senang bukan kepalang. Menitipkan Edward yang saat itu baru berusia empat tahun pada seorang pengasuh yang kupercaya, aku pun keluar istana tanpa sepengetahuan Raja yang saat itu sedang bersama Selir barunya. Memanfaatkan keadaan, lebih tepatnya."

Ekspedisi mengarungi samudera, apa itu? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati mendengar penggalan cerita Permaisuri. Selama ini aku hanya tahu kalau samudera itu merupakan lautan yang sangat luas. Bagaimana cara mereka mengarungi samudera?

Aku melirik Yunho yang sangat serius mendengarkan cerita Permaisuri. Bukan 'kah Yunho berasal dari negeri seberang? Apa Yunho berasal dari negeri bernama Spanyol itu? Ataukah-.. Ia juga mengarungi samudera untuk sampai kemari?

Ah-… Semua pertanyaan itu membuat kepalaku pening.

"Setengah hari kuhabiskan dalam perjalanan, dan akhirnya aku pun sampai di sebuah tempat yang tertulis dalam surat kiriman Joaquin. Tanpa sadar aku menangis bahagia saat melihat adik laki-lakiku yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang gagah. Ia bersama seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih merona dan berambut hitam-"

Tunggu dulu. Berambut hitam? Jadi-.. Apa-…

"Yang kuingat, gadis itu bernama Aline—entah bagaimana menyebutkan namanya yang terasa sangat asing dilidahku dengan benar. Tapi aku menyebutnya begitu. Joaquin menceritakan kisah petualangannya dengan ceria dan semangat yang tak pernah berubah. Bagaimana dan dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik—yang ternyata sudah menjadi istrinya. Gadis itu berasal dari kawasan timur bernama Asia-"

Tubuh Yunho sedikit bereaksi mendengar hal itu. Ada apa?

"Selang satu tahun, Joaquin dan Aline dikaruniai seorang putra yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia mirip sekali dengan ibunya, nyaris serupa. Yang membedakan hanya jenis kelaminnya yang laki-laki. Tapi ia adalah bayi laki-laki tercantik dan terindah yang pernah kulihat."

Mata Yang Mulia Permaisuri tertuju padaku. Menatapku dengan pandangan teduh yang menyejukkan hati.

"Namun kebahagian itu harus sirna saat suamiku, Raja, mengetahui keberadaan Joaquin dan istrinya yang membuatku sering meninggalkan istana tanpa sepengetahuannya dan kerap kali meninggalkan Putera Mahkota sendiri di istana bersama para pelayan dan pengawal. Raja murka, ia mengurungku di istana selama beberapa hari. Sampai aku mendapatkan kabar jika terjadi sebuah pemberontakan dari daerah di mana keluarga kecil Joaquin tinggal.

"Aku menangis dan bersimpuh dihadapan Raja untuk memperbolehkanku pergi keluar istana memeriksa keadaan keluargaku yang tersisa itu. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk meyakinkan Raja, dan akhirnya ia mengizinkanku asalkan membawa lima orang pengawal bersamaku. Tetapi sesampainya aku disana, aku hanya menemukan banyak orang yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Diantara mereka yang tewas, ada adik yang paling aku sayangi dan istrinya-"

Permaisuri menitikan air matanya lagi. Matanya yang indah berkaca-kaca saat menceritakan tewasnya sang adik laki-laki bersama istrinya. Alan yang duduk tenang dipangkuan sang Mother lantas mengusap pipi wanita itu sambil berbisik lirih, "Mereka beristirahat dengan baik saat ini, Mother."

Permaisuri menganggukkan kepalanya. Kembali ia lanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku menangis sejadinya saat itu. Lalu kuperintahkan para pengawalku untuk membawa jenazah mereka ke sebuah kapel terdekat. Sementara aku masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka guna mencari keponakanku yang masih berusia beberapa hari. Tak berapa lama, aku mendengar suara tangisan nyaring bayi yang berasal dari sebuah peti keranjang di dapur. Aku menemukannya. Menemukan keponakan tersayangku, Jaejoong—nama yang diberikan Aline pada putranya."

Apa?

Ja-jadi-…

Tangan kananku meremas alas tempat tidur yang sedang aku duduki. Sedangkan tangan kiriku menutup mulutku yang bergetar dalam tangisan. Tak kuasa menahan tangisan, pundakku bergetar.

Kurasakan tangan besar nan hangat yang melingkar dibahuku yang naik-turun karena menahan kesedihanku. Yunho mengusap pundakku. Aku bersandar padanya, menumpukkan tubuhku yang kembali melemas pada kekasihku. Sedangkan Frederick tak hentinya menggenggam tanganku sembari bergumam pelan padaku, mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku bersama dengan Yunho.

"Aku membawa putra Joaquin keluar dari rumah itu dan menggendongnya menuju kapel tempat di mana jenazah kedua orang tuanya berada. Beruntung disana masih ada seorang pendeta muda yang mau mendoakan mendiang adikku dan istrinya sekaligus mengadakan upacara pemberkatan bayi mungil itu. Aku mengangkat seorang pengawal kepercayaanku untuk menjadi Ayah Baptis untuk putra Joaquin, Teddy—atau yang sering kau panggil Ted. Sejak itu pula aku memerintahkannya untuk keluar dari istana berbekal beberapa kantung uang untuk kebutuhanmu. Sebisaku untuk menjauhkanmu dari istana."

Hiks-…

Aku semakin terisak. Rasanya dadaku sesak mendengar kenyataan ini. Ted berbohong!

Dapat kurasakan kecupan hangat dari Yunho yang menempel dipelipisku. Ia terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang terbukti ampuh menenangkan diriku yang terguncang.

"Bolehkah aku melanjutkan ceritaku, Jae?"

Perlahan tangisanku mulai mereda. Aku menahannya sekuat tenaga yang tersisa. Aku ingin mendengarkannya lebih lanjut, sampai akhir.

"Hiks-.. Ehm. Te—tentu, Yang Mulia-…"

Masih dengan menyandarkan tubuhku pada Yunho, aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku kearah Permaisuri yang ternyata masih menitikkan air matanya.

"Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku menghindarkan keberadaanmu dari istana. Diantaranya, aku tidak ingin keluargaku kembali berurusan dengan West—walaupun pada akhirnya aku menyerah pada keadaan. Aku tidak ingin putra Joaquin terkekang dengan suasana istana yang mengikat. Aku ingin dia bebas dan merasakan betapa menyenangkan dan menderitanya hidup dalam bersamaan, sehingga dapat membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan bijak seperti orang tuanya. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Jae-..

"Ini adalah saat di mana kau dapat terbang bebas di luar sana. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu, Jae. Sebagai imbalan atas penderitaan yang telah kaualami selama ini."

Aku termenung sesaat mendengar cerita panjang Permaisuri yang tak lain adalah kakak dari ayahku. Mencoba mencerna semuanya dalam kepala. Mengingat setiap memori kejadian yang telah kulalui selama hidupku. Dan memang benar kenyataannya, bahwa hal tersebut mampu membangun pribadiku menjadi seperti sekarang.

Apakah ini adalah alasan dibalik sikap baiknya yang berbeda padaku selama ini? Yang selalu melindungi dan mengobatiku saat aku terluka? Yang begitu menaruh kepercayaannya padaku untuk mengasuh dua pangeran kecil sekaligus?

"Yang Mulia-"

"Panggil aku 'aunt Lily', Jae. Ini perintah!" kelakar Permai—ah, aunt Lily sembari tertawa pelan ditengah ucapannya meski pipinya bersimbah air mata.

Aku pun tersenyum pada wanita itu, "Aku mempunyai satu permintaan."

"Sebutkan saja, Jae."

Tatapan mataku kemudian beralih pada laki-laki berstatus kekasihku, calon suamiku. Ia menatap balik padaku, menatap heran. Aku tersenyum manis padanya—meski sudut bibir ini masih terasa ngilu untuk digerakkan, tetapi aku berusaha semampuku.

Aku kembali menatap lawan bicaraku, aunt Lily.

"Tolong nikahkan kami di kapel itu, aunty."

.

.

.

.

.

Riuh tepuk tangan semakin memeriahkan suasana. Dari tempatku berdiri kini, aku melihat orang-orang tersenyum cerah dihari yang paling bahagia bagiku saat ini. Mungkin juga berlaku untuk Yunho—lelaki yang baru saja sah menjadi suamiku.

Aku dan Yunho pun bersalaman pada Bapa pendeta dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena mau menikahkan kami yang notabene sama-sama lelaki. Pendeta tua itu ternyata merupakan pendeta yang sama. Pendeta yang bersedia mendoakan orang tuaku dan mengepalai upacara pemberkatanku saat aku masih bayi, dulu. Aku mengetahuinya dari aunt Lily.

Kapel—yang kata aunt Lily—dulu kecil ini sekarang telah diperbaiki dan menjadi kapel yang besar namun tetap sederhana. Berada di pinggiran kota yang menghabiskan waktu setengah hari jika ditempuh dari istana kerajaan West.

Sehari sebelumnya, kami mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku yang ternyata dipindahkan ke tempat pemakaman umum tak jauh dari kapel ini berada. Mendoakan kedua orang tua kandungku—yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk wajah mereka. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya saat terakhir kali.

Pernikahan sederhana antara aku dan Yunho hanya dihadiri oleh sahabat dan orang terdekatku, termasuk Pangeran Max. Para pelayan kerajaan West; Irene, Ired, Phill, Rose, Sarah dan Theodore. Juga tak lupa aunt Lily dan si kembar. Namun seseorang yang membuatku sedikit terkejut karenanya, adanya Pangeran Cloud yang ikut serta dengan sang Permaisuri untuk menghadiri acara pernikahanku yang sederhana.

Aku balas tersenyum kala Cloud melempar senyum tipisnya padaku.

"Oh, Jae. Semoga kau akan selalu bahagia disana-"

"Jangan pernah melupakan kami, Jae-"

"Kami pasti akan selalu merindukanmu!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jae."

Senyum mengembang dari bibirku. Sahabatku kini sedang mengerubungiku layaknya sebuah kembang gula yang dikerubuti beberapa ekor semut lapar. Mereka terus berbicara tanpa henti. Membuatku jadi geli sendiri.

"Hei, hei-.. Jangan berbicara terlalu cepat seperti itu. Kalian membuatku pusing! Tenang saja, aku pasti merindukan kalian."

Aku pun memeluk mereka satu per satu. Teman-teman paling berhargaku di negeri ini.

"Terima kasih-" bisikku pada mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata berpisah sekaligus berpamitan pada mereka, aku segera menghampiri si kembar yang juga berlari menghampiriku. "Jaejoong~" pekik Alan dan Fred yang langsung menerjangku dalam pelukan tubuh mungil mereka.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan masakanmu, Jae," ucap Alan manja. Frederick menjinjitkan kakinya lalu mengecup pipiku sekilas. Terkejut tentu saja. Namun aku malah terkekeh senang lalu mengecup pipi si kembar dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

"Jangan terlalu merepotkan Mother Lily. Makan dengan benar. Kalian boleh merecoki Irene dan Rose di dapur, tapi jangan Mother Lily. Mengerti?"

Fred terkikik jahil sambil merangkul akrab sang kembaran. "Tentu saja, Jae. Kau tenang saja!"

Aku ikut tertawa. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mereka…

"Jae-"

Berbalik keasal suara yang memanggil. Pangeran Cloud berdiri disana. Menggenggam sebuah kotak kayu kecil ditangannya. Kemudian diberikannya kotak itu padaku yang hanya bisa termangu ditempat.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku dan juga-.. Salam perpisahan."

Senyum kembali terulas dibibirku. Aku tahu, Pangeran Cloud adalah seorang pemuda yang baik. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Boleh kubuka?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

TREK

Terpana sesaat melihat isi dari kotak pemberian Pangeran Dua itu. Sebuah bandul emas berbentuk bulat pipih dengan ukiran tak beraturan. Alisku bertautan tak mengerti dengan motif ukiran tersebut. Kira-kira ini ukiran bentuk apa?

"Ukiran ini berbentuk apa?" tanyaku menyuarakan isi pikiranku.

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengetuk kepalaku pelan. "Itu bentuk awan, Jae."

Ohh.. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Jadi ini bentuk awan? Tapi 'kok berbeda ya?

"Seandainya aku tidak bertindak pengecut seperti waktu itu, mungkin kau akan tetap berada disini bersamaku, Jae. Padahal aku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu. Tapi-.."

"Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan, Pangeran. Ini mungkin juga jalan takdirku. Aku harap kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Seorang Lady yang cantik dan baik hati," ujarku pada Cloud memotong perkataannya yang agaknya mulai melantur.

"Uh.. Baiklah. Terima kasih-"

"Sama-sama."

PLUK

"Hei, kau tak berniat untuk kembali 'mengklaim' istriku lagi 'kan?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Yunho melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Ia bertanya dengan nada yang main-main, tidak serius.

Sementara Cloud hanya tersenyum canggung melihat keintiman kami. "Mungkin. Tapi setidaknya aku jadi tahu bagaimana menghargai keberadaan seseorang. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia."

Aku dan Yunho saling bertatapan penuh arti sebelum kembali menghadap Cloud. "Tentu. Terima kasih-.."

Cloud berlalu setelah menjawab ucapan terima kasih kami. Dia melangkah menghampiri si kembar yang sedang bersiap menaiki kereta kuda.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu untuk pria maupun wanita lain, Jae-" bisik Yunho ditelingaku. Hembusan nafasnya membuatku geli. Aku terkikik pelan karenanya.

"Kau mau ikut? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan aunt Lily-mu."

Aku memandang heran Yunho. Mata serupa mata rubah yang selalu menghipnotisku itu juga memandangku dengan tatapan penuh arti, seperti tadi. "Oh ya? Apa yang akan kalian bicarakan?"

Yunho melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dipinggangku. Ia lantas menarik tanganku lembut dan membawaku ke hadapan aunt Lily yang tengah mengobrol dengan Bapa pendeta.

"Yang Mulia, ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan."

Aunt Lily menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kami. Wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu kepada Bapa pendeta sebelum benar-benar menghadap kami. Menatap kami dengan tenang lalu kemudian mempersilahkan Yunho untuk bertanya.

"Siapa nama Don yang Yang Mulia ceritakan kemarin?"

Aku dan aunt Lily mengerenyitkan dahi kami kompak. Kenapa Yunho mempertanyakan hal itu?

"Ah, namanya Don Fernandez Carriedo. Aku selalu ingat nama itu-.."

Yunho tersenyum misterius. Sebelah sudut bibir hatinya tertarik, seperti menyeringai. Tapi tidak juga.

Aaaaaahh~ tampannya suamiku!

"Aku mengenal keluarga Carriedo. Apa ada yang ingin kautitipkan, Yang Mulia?"

Hah?! Yunho mengenal keluarga Don itu? Apa memang benar dugaanku jika Yunho berasal dari negeri bernama Spanyol itu?

Kulirik aunt Lily yang mematung mendengar penuturan Yunho. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar namun dapat kulihat binar ketertarikan disana. Aku tersenyum menyadarinya. Aunty-…

.

.

.

.

.

SRASH

Indahnya!

"Yun, apa benar kita akan melakukan ekspedisi mengarungi samudera seperti yang pernah dilakukan Pappy Joaquin?" tanyaku dengan semangat pada Yunho yang berjalan disampingku sembari menenteng sekantung kecil berisi pakaian milikku. Suamiku itu hanya tertawa pelan. "Iya, tapi tidak terlalu lama. Tujuan kita adalah pulang."

Langkahku terhenti sejenak. Melihat Pangeran Max—atau sekarang aku menyebutnya Changmin, menaiki sebuah kendaraan aneh berukuran raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu. "Apa kita akan naik kesana juga, Yun? Itu apa namanya?" tanyaku polos pada Yunho.

Yunho tergelak mendengar pertanyaanku. Hei, aku benar-benar tidak tahu nama benda itu!

"Jangan tertawa!" aku menggeplak pundak Yunho menggunakan kantung kecil yang sedari tadi kubawa-bawa. Mencebilkan bibirku dan mendelik kearahnya.

Setelah upacara pernikahan kami tadi siang, kami langsung berpamitan dan berpisah dengan keluargaku dari West di kapel itu. Tak lupa aunt Lily yang menitipkan sebuah sapu tangan rajut pada kami yang ditujukan kepada Don Carriedo.

Aku sempat terpana dengan senyuman lebar aunt Lily saat menyerahkan sapu tangan rajut miliknya. Wanita itu juga menitipkan salamnya pada kami. Dan aku menyadari, cinta itu masih ada untuk Don Carriedo. Berada dibagian teristimewa dalam hati aunt Lily.

"Jangan merajuk begitu, Boojae-" ucap Yunho seraya merangkul pundakku dan menuntunku menuju sebuah benda raksasa yang mengambang diatas air laut.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Boo?

"Siapa itu yang kaupanggil 'Boo', Yunho?" tanyaku. Yunho tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu malah menaik-turunkan alisnya ambigu. Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Kita baru saja menikah, Yun-"

"Hei, itu panggilan sayangku untukmu. Bagus 'kan? Boo-Jae. Boo-.. Jae!" ucapnya lucu. Mau tak mau aku jadi ikut tersenyum geli.

Ah, dimana adanya sosok Pangeran tampan bermata rubah yang berkharisma itu sekarang?

"Yoo-hoo, Mr dan Mrs. Jung! Kapal dan nakhoda kalian sudah siap berangkat. Atau mungkin kalian ingin menghabiskan bulan madu disini?"

Suara teriakan seorang laki-laki menyadarkan kami. Dapat kulihat disana, diatas benda raksasa itu, seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek dan bermata hijau berdiri tegap dengan menumpu kakinya dibagian undakan dekat kayu penghubung seperti jembatan.

Pemuda itu memandang kami dengan seringai lebar yang terlukis diwajahnya. Pemuda tersebut terlihat aneh dengan sebuah benda berwarna hitam lebar yang terpasang dikepalanya. Sedangkan tangannya melambai-lambai kearah kami.

"Ayo!" Yunho mempercepat langkahnya. Tangannya yang kekar masih setia melingkar dipundakku—yang membuatku turut serta mempercepat langkah.

"Benda yang kau maksud itu disebut kapal layar. Benda ini dapat mengarungi lautan luas hanya dengan bantuan angin."

Wah, benarkah? Mataku berbinar mendengar penjelasan Yunho tentang benda raksasa tersebut. Jadi benda ini yang bisa melintasi samudera yang luas dan juga yang sudah mempertemukan Pappy Joaquin dan Mommy Aline. Hehe.. Sejak aku mengerahui siapa orang tuaku sebenarnya, aku memutuskan untuk memanggil mendiang orang tuaku Pappy dan Mommy.

"Kami datang, Don Carriedo!" Yunho berseru pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya-.. Carriedo?

Kuperhatikan perawakan pemuda itu. Tinggi, tampan, berkulit agak kecoklatan seperti Yunho—namun sedikit berbeda, berambut coklat dan bermata hijau. Ya, mata hijau! Ciri-ciri yang sama menurut cerita aunt Lily.

"Yun, apa-…"

Yunho menoleh padaku. Pria itu kemudian menuntunku melintasi sebuah papan kayu lebar yang dijadikan sebagai jembatan penghubung antara ujung dermaga dengan benda raksasa mengapung itu. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar merasakan bagaimana sensasi mengarungi samudera!

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa dia sebenarnya. Tunggu sebentar disini-"

Kuanggukkan kepala menuruti perintah Yunho untuk menunggunya disini. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Benda bernama kapal ini sangat luas. Terbuat dari kayu yang kuat yang terasa kokoh saat kupijak. Pilar-pilar besar yang menjulang dengan beberapa utas tali mengelilinginya. Lima buah kain raksasa berwarna merah membentang pada tiap pilar. Hal unik yang kutemukan ialah adanya sebuah bulatan berukuran besar yang letaknya diatas pilar yang paling tinggi.

"VEEE~"

Mulutku menganga lebar saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri diatas pilar—tepatnya pada bulatan itu. Kepala dengan surai coklat terang seorang pemuda menyembul dari dalam bulatan yang tak kusangka dapat memuat seorang manusia didalamnya.

"Feli! Apa yang telah aku katakan tentang jangan-naik-ke-atas, hah?!"

Sontak aku terkejut dengan seruan bernada galak dari seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan dalam kapal. Seseorang itu memiliki fisik yang hampir sama dengan pemuda yang ada diatas sana. Hanya saja-.. Yang satu ini kelihatan galak sekali.

"Oh—halo, Lovino. Kau galak seperti biasa, huh.."

Changmin tiba-tiba datang menghampiri sosok itu lalu merangkulnya akrab. Dalam hati, aku menebak jika memang sudah biasanya Pangeran Max melakukan hal itu pada sosok tersebut. Namun nyatanya-..

PLAK

PLAK

"Minggir kau, Max!" pekik sosok itu seraya melepaskan dengan paksa rangkulan Changmin dibahunya. Changmin meringis dan mengusap kasar lengannya yang menjadi korban keganasan pukulan sosok itu. "Kau selalu saja begini terhadapku. Tapi lain halnya jika Antonio yang melakukannya. Kau pasti-"

"Diam kau, pilar-berjalan!" sungut sosok itu kasar memotong perkataan Changmin.

Changmin dengan muka kusutnya melangkahkan kaki menghampiriku yang masih terpaku dengan adegan kekerasan-anti-anak-kecil yang tiba-tiba tersuguhkan didepan mataku. Menggerutu pelan lalu berdiri dihadapanku dan berkata, "Semoga kau terbiasa selama beberapa minggu kedepan satu tempat bersamanya."

Pemuda keponakan Yunho itu pun berlalu begitu saja setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Meninggalkanku yang hanya dapat memandangnya heran dari tempat kuberdiri.

TAP TAP TAP

"Boo, perkenalkan, ini nakhoda—kapten kapal kita," ucap Yunho yang baru saja datang ditemani pemuda tadi yang dipanggil 'Carriedo'.

Pemuda yang tingginya hampir menyamai Yunho itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Perkenalkan, aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Nakhoda kapal 'The Bad-Touch Trio'," ucap pemuda itu ramah padaku.

Aku membalas jabatan tangan yang diulurkan pemuda bernama Antonio itu padaku, "Aku Jaejoong."

Setelah beberapa saat, Antonio melepas jabatan tangannya. Pemuda itu lalu mulai memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang berada di kapal—yang namanya membuatku tersenyum aneh.

"Biar kuperkenalkan satu persatu teman kita disini-"

Antonio melangkahkan kakinya memutari kapal. Yunho tersenyum simpul lalu kemudian merangkulku kembali untuk mengikuti sosok nakhoda kapal itu dari belakang.

"Dia, yang galak itu namanya Lovino Vargas," Antonio memulai penjelasannya sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tadi sempat bertengkar kecil dengan Changmin.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku tersenyum memandang Lovino yang bersidekap angkuh.

"Ah, itu di atas sana-.. Feliciano Vargas, adik Lovi. Mereka berdua adalah juru masak disini," Antonio kembali menunjuk pada pemuda yang berada diatas. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya aktif dengan kepala yang masih saja menyembul dari atas sana.

"Vee~"

Ya, ampun..

"Sebenarnya masih ada tiga orang lagi, tapi mereka sedang berbelanja keperluan kita selama diperjalanan nanti. Seharusnya mereka sudah selesai, tapi belum pulang juga. Padahal kita sebentar lagi akan berangkat-.."

Nakhoda kapal tersebut menghela nafasnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. Mencari keberadaan tiga orang itu, mungkin?

TAP TAP

BRAK

"Hah~ Ini sangat melelahkan-.."

Kami menoleh secara bersamaan keasal suara. Nampak disana tiga orang pemuda yang baru saja naik ke kapal. Dua berambut pirang dan satu berambut putih kemerahan, albino. Mereka membawa beberapa keranjang yang dipenuhi dengan sayur dan buah-buahan. Persediaan makanan selama berlayar.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali, U-Know?" tanya pemuda pirang pendek pada Yunho. Suamiku—yang masih dalam posisi merangkulku ini menjawab, "Ya. Maaf terlambat. Seharusnya kami sudah tiba disini kemarin. Tapi ternyata banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi."

Aku melempar senyum ramah pada ketiga orang lelaki yang baru saja bertemu denganku itu. Salah satu dari tiga lelaki itu—yang berambut pirang ikal sepudak mengingatkanku pada Phill.

"Namaku Francis Bonnefoy. Yang berambut pirang pendek itu bernama Ludwig Weillschmidt. Dan itu kakaknya yang albino—Gilbert Weillschmidt."

Francis mengenalkan dirinya beserta dua pemuda lainnya. Tapi-… Eh. Dia mengedip genit padaku.

"Hentikan tingkah mesummu itu, Bonnefoy! Dia Jaejoong, istri Pangeran U-Know."

Kulirik Lovino yang baru saja menyerukan kalimat itu dengan nada ketusnya sembari memasuki kapal. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya yang manis melunturkan raut masam itu. Dan sesekali aku mendapati rona merah dipipinya kala Antonio menggodanya dengan kata-kata, walaupun hanya sepintas.

"Oooh.. Maafkan aku, U-Know. Kukira si cantik ini teman barumu-" ucap Francis penuh penyesalan. Senyum masih mengembang dibibirku. Hampir dua menit kami habiskan dengan mengobrol ringan. Sementara pemuda pirang pendek bernama Ludwig itu memindahkan keranjang berukuran lumayan besar itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang tadi dimasuki Lovino.

Namun-…

BRAK

GEDEBRAK

GUBRAK

"BRENGSEK! Keluar kau dari dapurku!"

PRAK

"Ouch! YAKH!"

Aku, Yunho dan yang lainnya hanya dapat meringis iba melihat Changmin yang babak belur—diusir dengan begitu tidak ramahnya oleh Lovino yang melemparinya dengan kentang berukuran sedang.

Malangnya nasibmu, Pangeran Max…

.

.

.

.

.

Senja, waktu matahari terbenam pada sore menjelang malam hari kali ini aku habiskan ditengah lautan luas. Raja siang itu perlahan mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya diujung cakrawala sana, pada luasnya lautan yang tak berujung.

Tak bosannya aku memandang keindahan alam yang baru pertama kali aku lihat ini. Ya Tuhan… Indah sekali..

GREP

"Suka dengan apa yang kaulihat, Boo?" Yunho berbisik ditelingaku. Memeluk pinggangku dengan mesra seperti biasa walaupun tidak terlalu erat—karena lukaku yang masih terasa sakit pasca 'kejadian' itu tempo hari. Ia menyandarkan dagunya yang lancip dibahuku dengan mata yang menerawang ke depan.

"Tentu. Ini sangat indah, Yun-.."

Nafasku seketika tercekat saat merasakan kecupan lembut yang menjalari tengkuk dan leherku. Memejamkan mata sesaat sambil menikmatinya.

Jemari Yunho naik dan menari disisi wajahku. Membimbingnya untuk mendekat. Bibir bentuk hatinya menempel disudut bibirku. Aku dan suamiku tersenyum. Debaran didalam dada kami selalu ada, bahkan terasa sangat jelas satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.."

Saat bibir kami hampir menempel, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengejutkan kami yang sedang bermesraan.

"Hei U-Know, sebaiknya bawa istrimu ke dalam kamar. Disana lebih hangat."

Aku dan Yunho berbalik melihat sipelaku. Terlihat disana Changmin, Gilbert dan Francis yang duduk santai menyandar pada pilar ditengah dek sambil mengunyah kentang rebus. "Kalian tidak kasihan pada kami yang single-mengenaskan ini, huh?"

Mereka bertiga langsung terbahak mendengar penuturan Francis—yang sangat aneh menurutku. Tiga pemuda itu sepertinya memang kurang waras.

Aku merengut kala Yunho melepaskan sentuhannya ditubuhku. Tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum saat ia beralih menggenggam tanganku hangat dan menggiringku ke tempat ketiga orang itu berada.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Yunho seraya mendudukkan dirinya didepan ketiga pemuda itu. Aku pun mengikuti gerakan Yunho. "Biasa," tanggap Changmin.

Kuambil sebuah kentang rebus yang tersedia diatas piring depan Changmin. Mengupasnya sedikit lalu memberikannya pada Yunho—yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Lelaki itu kemudian memotong kentang itu menjadi dua, dan memberikan separuh kentang itu padaku.

Senyuman manis mengembang dibibir seksi Yunho. Maniknya yang tajam tetap menatapku penuh cinta meski mulutnya penuh dan bergerak cepat mengunyah kentang rebus. Aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucunya tersebut.

"Kau seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran, U-Know," kelakar Gilbert yang kembali mengundang tawa kami yang mendengarnya. Sepertinya memang benar adanya seperti itu.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang akrab satu sama lain. Sesekali derai tawa menghiasi perbincangan kami. Kuperhatikan sedari tadi, sepertinya semua orang yang ada disini sangat bersahabat dan pastinya sangat menyenangkan pula. Gilbert, pemuda albino itu menceritakan aktivitasnya selama tujuh hari menunggu Yunho dan Changmin. Mulai dari menggoda para gadis di pasar, sampai ditampar bolak-balik oleh beberapa Ladies pun pernah.

"Kalian tahu, Lady di West itu sangat sombong dan angkuh! Tak ada satu pun yang melirikkan matanya padaku meski aku sudah menggodanya beberapa kali dengan ketampananku ini-"

"Eiii-.. Hentikan perkataan menjijikanmu itu, Gil. Sekali saja kau mengatakannya lagi, bisa-bisa aku memuntahkan kentang yang baru saja kutelan!"

"Hahaha…"

Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut mataku. Tak kuasa menahan tawa, aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Entah kenapa perdebatan mereka bertiga—Changmin, Gilbert dan Francis—sedari tadi tidak berhenti membuatku tertawa karenanya.

SRET

"Ayo, Boo. Lama-lama dengan mereka bisa membuat kita tertular gilanya-.." ujar Yunho menarik kedua tanganku yang awalnya menutupi wajahku untuk membuat tubuhku berdiri tegak.

Dengan tubuh yang masih sedikit bergetar menahan tawa, aku mengikuti langkah Yunho yang membawaku ke geladak atas—tempat kemudi nakhoda. Tampak Antonio yang sedang memakan buah tomat segar nan ranum ditemani oleh Lovino yang duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku .

Didekat kemudi kapal, sebuah perkamen berukuran besar tergelar diatas peti yang diduduki Lovino. Perkamen kuning itu berisi garis-garis tak beraturan—dan itu banyak sekali!

"Itu namanya peta, Boo. Benda itu yang membantu Antonio untuk menentukan arah tujuan berlayar. Dibantu Ludwig yang bertugas sebagai navigator kapal," terang Yunho. Aku mengangguk paham. Jelas saja aku tidak tahu. Karena memang ini kali pertama aku bepergian keluar wilayah kerajaan West.

"Oh ya, U-Know. Kita akan sampai di Spanyol, perkiraanku, lusa pagi. Itupun jika cuaca benar-benar cerah-.."

Perkataan Antonio membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pemuda itu. "Jadi-.. Kita akan ke Spanyol, Yun?" tanyaku pada Yunho.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya. Kita akan mampir sebentar ke rumah Antonio disana."

"Rumah Antonio?"

"Yup!"

Aku memandang Yunho dalam. Sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiranku selama dua hari terakhir. "Yunh-.. Apa kau juga berasal dari Spanyol?"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya tinggi. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Tentu saja bukan. Yunho berasal dari negeri yang jauh," sahut Lovino tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku lusuh yang ia pegang. Ternyata dari tadi dia mendengarkan obrolan kami.

Kemudian aku kembali menatap Yunho dalam, meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci padanya lewat tatapanku.

"Aku dan Changmin memang berasal dari negeri yang jauh. Butuh berminggu-minggu lamanya sampai di tempat ini-"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau sampai di West? Maksudku-.."

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Mendiang ibuku pernah berkata bahwa jodohku berada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Jauh sekali, tapi sangat dekat. Mulanya aku tak tahu maksud dari perkataannya. Hingga akhirnya ia wafat, aku baru sadar dan mengerti makna dari perkataannya tersebut.

"Aku terus mencari tahu disela-sela kesibukanku. Sampai suatu saat, pemuda ini datang menemuiku dan mengabarkan sesuatu yang menarik diriku sampai ke tempat ini dan bertemu denganmu-" Yunho menunjuk Lovino dengan dagunya.

Aku terenyuh mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Ini takdir. Tuhan mempertemukan kami melalui orang-orang sekitar yang secara tak langsung menjodohkan kami berdua. Aku sangat berterimakasih.

"Simpan saja rasa terima kasihmu itu. Sebagai imbalannya, besok pagi giliranmu yang harus memasak hidangan untuk semuanya," ucap Lovino mencoba menekan nada ketus sambil menutup bukunya, berhenti membaca karena cahaya langit yang mulai menggelap menyapa malam.

Senyum kembali terulas dibibirku. Tak terhitung sudah berapa ratus kali aku tersenyum seharian ini. Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

Lovino—love, cinta.

Terima kasih…

.

.

.

.

.

Menyingsing fajar di tepi pantai. Awal hari yang sejuk dan menyenangkan untuk dijalani. Deburan ombak terdengar begitu merdu ditelingaku. Menapak jejak dihamparan pasir tanah Spanyol.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Antonio kemarin lusa, kami tiba di garis pantai negeri itu tepat waktu—saat terbit matahari. Menurunkan jangkar tak jauh dari bibir pantai lalu mencapainya menggunakan sebuah perahu kecil yang Antonio bilang bernama sekoci.

Yunho selalu berada disisiku. Mengamit tanganku dengan mesra walau ia tengah berbicara dengan yang lain. Tak ayal sikap manis lelaki itu mampu meluluhkanku. Bahkan semalam kami tertidur dengan saling mendekap berselimutkan mantel tebal di atas geladak kapal. Bersama yang lainnya tentu saja.

Jantungku berdegup tak beraturan. Rasanya tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu dicintai oleh satu-satunya wanita paling berharga bagiku, aunt Lily. Tak kusangka, ternyata Yunho memang sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal keluarga Don Carriedo. Karena pada kenyataannya, Antonio merupakan putra bungsu dari Don Carriedo itu.

Kehidupan akan terus berputar selagi nafas masih berembus, meski hati terluka dan hancur, semua akan semakin terkikis jika engkau mampu untuk bangun dan melangkah ke depan. Ada kalanya kau beranggapan bahwa hanya dirimu yang mengerti, membutuhkan diri sendiri dengan egoisnya. Tanpa mau melirik orang lain yang juga memandang padamu.

Lirikan mata Yunho tertangkap saat aku tak sengaja menoleh padanya. Menaikkan sebelah garis alis tak mengerti, aku lalu bertanya padanya, "Apa?"

Lelaki bermata serupa rubah itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng pelan. Lalu melangkah meninggalkanku yang terheran-heran dengan perilakunya—yang bisa kubilang aneh—sejak tadi pagi. Tepatnya sejak aku bertanya suatu hal padanya saat kami baru saja bangun tidur. Gelagatnya yang canggung padaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan.

Padahal pertanyaannya sangat mudah, 'Kenapa celanamu basah?'

Iya, hanya itu. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho mengompol? Ah, seperti bocah kembar itu saja! Tapi mana mungkin seorang Panglima Perang masih mengompol. Mungkin saja basah karena tersiram air, hanya saja aku tidak lihat. Ya, itu.

"Jae, kudengar dari Max, kau pandai membuat kudapan. Nanti tolong buatkan beberapa untukku ya?" ucap Gilbert menepuk pundakku ringan.

Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, "Boleh. Tapi tidak hanya untukmu saja, Gil. Semua akan aku buatkan," balasku.

Pemuda albino itu tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk tangannya girang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru. "Oh iya, Ludwig dan Feli kenapa tidak ikut?" tanyaku.

"Mereka kebagian tugas menunggu kapal. Lagipula memang maunya mereka ditinggal berduaan seperti itu. Kau belum tahu ya, kalau mereka itu sepasang kekasih?"

"Huh?"

Terkejut, sungguh. Tak menyangka jika laki-laki bertubuh tegap, berambut pirang pendek yang disisir kebelakang dan ekspresinya terlihat kaku itu ternyata menyukai tipe hiperaktif seperti Feliciano.

Hanya perasaanku atau memang hampir semua dari mereka berorientasi menyimpang seperti aku dan Yunho?

Ah, ternyata dunia tak seluas yang aku bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria tua masih tampak aktif meski usianya telah menginjak setengah abad. Duduk bersenda gurau di dipan sebuah rumah megah bersama dua orang anak kecil. Pria tua bermata hijau mirip Antonio itu menatap kami ramah. Sambutan yang sangat baik kami terima begitu sampai di kediaman Carriedo.

Namun pria tua itu menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihatku. Ia bahkan langsung menyebutku 'Aline', nama ibuku. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya perihal kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba, pria itupun mengangguk paham. Dan ia juga memberitahuku jika ia sangat merindukan mendiang Pappy Joaquin dan Mommy Aline.

Don Carriedo mengulas senyuman manis saat aku memberikan sapu tangan rajut aunt Lily padanya. Tak lupa menyampaikan beberapa patah kata yang dititipkan wanita tersebut kepada pria Spanyol yang merupakan kekasih lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kunjungan kalian tadi, vee?"

Feliciano tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan kami pada sore harinya. Pemuda aktif berambut coklat terang itu memberikan kami segelas jus apel pada masing-masing tanpa terkecuali.

Aku meminumnya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin terlalu cepat menghabiskan jus buah kesukaanku ini. Sedangkan Changmin, sebaliknya. Jujur, dia adalah orang pertama yang selalu membuatku ngeri dengan nafsu makan yang dimilikinya. Apalagi saat minum. Satu piala berisi minuman selalu habis dalam satu tegukan!

"Lain kali aku ingin Lovino yang membuatkanku jus buah!" celetuk Changmin sambil menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Feli. Lovino menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajamnya dan wajah yang berkerut galak. "Silahkan bicara sesukamu, Tuan Penguntil!"

Changmin balas berseru, "Hei, aku bukan penguntil!"

"Ya, ya, ya~ Kau itu Putera Mahkota Max dari Kerajaan Toho, Cengmain!"

Perdebatan antara dua pemuda itu membuatku terkikik geli. Lovino menyebut nama Changmin dengan logat juga aksen yang berbeda dan terkesan dibuat-buat. Dua pemuda itu saling menggeram satu sama lain dan melemparkan tatapa tajam nan mennusuk

Errr-…

GREP

"Ayo, Boo. Temani aku kebawah mencari sesuatu!" Yunho menarik tangan kiriku tanpa izin. Pria bermata serupa rubah yang nyatanya adalah suamiku itu menyeretku masuk kedalam kapal. Tangan kekarnya baru melepas genggamannya saat akan menuruni tangga kayu yang menghubungkan dek bagian atas kapal dengan kabin tepat diatas lambung kapal.

Sambil menggerutu pelan, aku pun turut menuruni anak tangga kayu sederhana itu dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Yunho yang sudah turun duluan, kini memasuki sebuah ruang bersekat di mana didalamnya terdapat beberapa tempat tidur—ruang peristirahatan. Sementara tak jauh dari situ, dua buah sekat yang tak selebar ruang peristirahatan ada disana. Dua buah kamar mandi, lebih tepatnya.

Yunho membuka sebuah peti yang diletakkan berjajar disamping dinding sekat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku, "Boo, tolong carikan beberapa potong kemeja dan celana. Aku selalu kerepotan mengambilnya sehabis mandi."

Apa memang begitu?

"Ahh-.. Lalu kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanyaku.

Yunho melebarkan senyumannya padaku. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Cukup Changmin dan Gilbert yang selalu merecokimu untuk membantu Lovino di dapur-"

"Tapi aku 'kan istrimu, Yun!" selaku memotong perkataan Yunho.

Aku merengut sebal. Tanganku bergerak untuk membantu mencari pakaian Yunho yang bertumpukan diatas peti. Segala peralatan yang Yunho bawa ke West, aku yang merapikannya. Jadi aku tahu dimana saja letak pakaian santai milik pangeran itu.

GREP

"Hey, Boo. Jangan merajuk," bisik Yunho ditelingaku. Tubuhku bergetar sesaat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang menerpa daerah telingaku yang memang sensitif ini. Dekapan hangatnya kembali terasa. Aku selalu menyukai saat-saat di mana Yunho memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Rasanya hangat dan terlebih lagi aku merasa-… Terlindungi oleh sosoknya.

"A-aku tidak merajuk," gumamku tanpa mengalihkan atensiku dari tumpukan pakaian Yunho yang aku tumpuk pada peti sebelah guna memudahkanku mencari apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Mencoba mengabaikan Yunho yang mulai menggodaku. Menyerang titik lemahku dari ujung hingga ke pangkal lengan dengan jemarinya yang mengusap liar.

"Hei, apa kau mau tahu jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi pagi itu?" Yunho sukses menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Aku melirik suamiku melalui ekor mataku. "Oh ya? Apa jawabannya?"

Yunho tersenyum aneh. Jemarinya kembali menjelajah lenganku dan kini benda tersebut menjalar sampai ke bahu lalu terhenti pada salah satu sisinya. Wajah Yunho mendekat, hampir menyentuh sisi wajahku sendiri. Hembusan nafas hangatnya kembali menerpa telingaku yang sesungguhnya sensitif.

Ini benar-benar geli!

"Yunh-…"

Gerakan ronta tubuhku sedikit mengusik Yunho hingga pria tampan bermata serupa rubah itu sedikit mengendurkan rangkulannya pada bahu milikku. "Boo, apa kau belum mengerti kalau-"

"_Yunho-_hyung,_ Jae, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?_" seru seseorang dari belakang menginterupsi perkataan Yunho. Ucapan dengan bahasa dan aksen yang berbeda itu pasti dari Changmin. Dan benar saja adanya—Changmin berdiri dibawah tangga sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada apa, Changmin?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya. Aku melayangkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Putera Mahkota tersebut. Changmin—masih pada posisinya—menatap kami penuh curiga. Seringai nakal menghiasi bibirnya disertai dengan kilatan jahil pada matanya. Oh, mirip sekali dengan si kembar.

"Apa kalian berencana untuk bercinta disana? Sore hari seperti ini? Saat kami ada di luar dan berteriak kelaparan?" cerocosnya frontal. Eugh-… Dia membuatku malu!

Yunho menggeram kesal. Dapat kulihat dari kedutan dipelipisnya yang menandakan jika ia terpancing emosi. Kukira Yunho akan meledakkan emosinya, namun ternyata tidak. Yunho malah memelukku dari belakang dan berkata tak kalah sengitnya. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Changmin berdecih pelan. Pemuda itu menangkup kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada, memandangku dengan tatapan memelas juga bibir yang bergetar. Padahal tadi bibir lebar itu menyeringai dengan menyebalkannya. Tapi sekarang?

"Jae-… Tolong masakkan makan malam untuk kami. Lovino sedang dalam masa menyebalkannya, sedangkan Feli tidak bisa memasak makanan lain kecuali pasta. Eugh, aku tidak menyukai rasanya yang aneh dilidahku. Ya, Jae? Kumohon-…" ucapan Changmin membuatku tertegun—dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir kedua dengan pelan, tapi masih bisa kudengar. Matanya yang agak bulat itu berkaca-kaca. Sedikit banyak tingkahnya itu selalu membuatku lupa jika ia adalah seorang Putera Mahkota dari sebuah kerajaan besar. Sikap dan sifatnya disini tidak terlalu mencirikan jika ia seorang Lord. Seperti pemuda biasa yang senang berpetualang dan kelaparan—pastinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah aku membereskan kekacauan disini," ujarku pada Changmin yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar miliknya yang merekah. Ia menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Kemudian menapaki tangga mengarah ke atas. "Jangan terlalu lama, Jae. Kami menunggu," katanya sebelum menghilang naik ke dek kapal.

Aku pun melepaskan dekapan suamiku dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk membereskan pakaian-pakaian Yunho. Begitu pula dengan Yunho, ia membantuku untuk mengangkat tumpukan pakaian miliknya selagi aku mengambil potongan-potongan kemeja dan celana yang letaknya paling bawah. Setelahnya, aku merapikan tumpukan pakaian tersebut dan memasukkan kembali kedalam peti. Menaruh setumpuk kemeja putih gading dan celana sebelum menutup peti tersebut.

"Oh ya, Yun. Tadi itu jawabannya apa?"

"Errrr-…"

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu semenjak kapal ini berlayar dari West. Sejauh ini, keadaan nampak baik-baik saja. Terkadang aku merasa jenuh saat berlayar. Yang kulihat hanya laut dan laut. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hingga pagi tadi, Changmin menawariku sesuatu yang menarik—yang tentunya dapat mengalihkan rasa jenuhku yang mulai menggerogoti uluhati.

Sekarang aku, Changmin, Gilbert, Francis dan Lovino tengah duduk melingkar di geladak kapal. Mengelilingi beberapa bilah pedang yang tergeletak begitu saja disana. "Apa kalian yakin?" tanyaku agak sangsi. Sangsi karena mereka—terlebih Changmin—memintaku untuk berlatih pedang tingkat dasar. Aku yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya dapat membisu. Bukan, bukannya aku sangsi karena mereka yang akan mengajariku bermain pedang. Tapi aku ragu akan kemampuanku sendiri. Seumur hidup, belum pernah aku memegang benda itu untuk digunakan berkelahi. Dan kini aku berhadapan dengan benda tersebut dan akan menggunakannya secara langsung.

Aku melirik Yunho yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Antonio di buritan kapal. Pembicaraan mereka sepertinya serius. Terlihat dari ekpresi mereka yang sedikit mengeras.

"Kau pasti bisa, Jae. Feli saja bisa menggunakannya. Ya-… Walaupun tidak terlalu mahir," ucap Lovino sembari mengedikkan bahunya dan bersidekap.

Kami berlima mendongak bersamaan saat mendengar suara tawa nyaring yang berasal dari atas pilar. Feliciano menggoyangkan tangannya ringan juga tampak raut wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Polos seperti anak kecil.

Oh. Tak ada komentar.

"Kau bisa menggunakan pedangku untuk berlatih. Tidak terlalu berat, ringan juga tidak. Lumayan bagus untuk pemula," tawar Francis. Aku tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baik. Terima kasih."

Francis menyodorkan salah satu pedang—yang sepertinya milik pemuda pirang itu—padaku. Bentuknya seperti pedang pada umumnya. Bermata dua dan panjang, berwarna perak serta ukurannya yang tidak terlalu besar seperti pedang yang digunakan para Pangeran West.

Tanganku bergerak mengambil pedang tersebut. Mengangkatnya sebatas dada sambil mengamatinya. Memang benar kata Francis: pedang ini lumayan bagus untuk pemula. Terasa pas digenggamanku.

Hihi-… Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera berlatih.

Tapi sebelumnya, apakah Yunho akan mengizinkanku untuk belajar menggunakan pedang?

TAP TAP TAP

Yunho dan Antonio melangkah menghampiri kami yang masih berkumpul di geladak kapal. Kurang dari satu menit memperhatikan kami, Antonio meneruskan langkahnya menuju kabin miliknya yang terletak diatas dapur. Lovino pun ikut bangkit mengikuti sang kekasih.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Tidak ada sebenarnya. Hanya saja menurut informasi Ludwig yang dari semalam memantau keadaan laut lepas, kita sebentar lagi akan melewati wilayah mediterania. Sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan diri," jelas Yunho seraya mendudukkan dirinya disampingku—tempat Lovino duduk tadi.

Aku menautkan alisku tak mengerti. Mempersiapkan diri? Maksudnya apa?

Sepertinya Yunho mengerti dengan mimik wajah yang kutunjukkan sekarang. Pria itu pun kembali menjelaskan perihal ketidakmengertianku akan apa yang ia bicarakan tadi. "Wilayah mediterania itu laut perbatasan antar wilayah besar. Biasanya digunakan untuk lintas perdagangan dan budaya. Tapi pada sudut-sudut tertentu, ada beberapa pulau tak berpenghuni yang menjadi singgahan para perompak. Waktu lalu, dengan sedikit trik, kami berhasil menghindar dari pengelihatan para penjarah kapal itu. Meskipun begitu, untuk kali ini kita tidak tahu akan kembali beruntung atau tidak.

"Memang ada beberapa jalur lainnya untuk sampai di negeriku. Tapi itu berputar-putar dan jaraknya pun sangat jauh, lebih jauh ketimbang jalur yang kita lewati saat ini. Mulai dari sekarang, kita harus tetap waspada. Mereka bisa datang kapan dan dari mana saja."

Aku termenung sesaat, mencerna penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yunho. Penjarah kapal? Semacam perampok kalau begitu. Laut memang tak sedamai yang kubayangkan…

Keheningan melanda. Semua tampak berpikir—entah apa.

"Ah, apa kau akan belajar menggunakan pedang, Jae?" Yunho tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Bertanya padaku sembari menyentuh tanganku yang sedang menggenggam sebilah pedang. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Senyum terukir dibibir bentuk hati milik Yunho. Pria itu kemudian melepaskan sentuhannya, beralih pada Changmin dan menepuk bahunya keras.

PLUK

"_Tolong latih dia dengan baik, Changmin-_ah._ Agar dia memiliki sentuhan ajaib yang didapat darimu._"

Yunho berkata dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti pada Changmin yang meringis kesakitan karena tepukan Yunho dibahunya yang lumayan keras. "_Ne, araseo,_" jawab Changmin seadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa berlatih sore nanti. Urusan memasak, biar Lovi dan Feli yang mengurusnya. Kau tidak usah khawatir," sahut Gilbert. Pemuda albino itu bangkit bersama Francis yang mengikutinya—menuju dapur. Sontak Changmin langsung bangkit melihat arah tujuan dari dua lelaki itu. "Aku ikuuuut!" serunya heboh sambil berlari menghampiri mereka. Meninggalkanku yang kini hanya berdua dengan suamiku, Yunho.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar—membuatku mengangkat kedua alisku heran—seolah memastikan situasi aman. Pria yang kucintai itu pun menggeser tubuhnya beserta tubuhku merapat pada pilar. "Sudah lama rasanya kita tidak berduaan seperti ini. Mereka selalu membuat perhatianmu teralih sebagian-" gerutu Yunho sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Aku terkikik melihat tingkahnya yang biasanya dewasa itu malah seperti anak kecil dihadapanku. Manis.

CUP

Kukecup bibirnya sekilas, membuat mata serupa mata rubah itu membelalak seketika. Hihi…

Yunho juga terkekeh, "Kau mulai nakal, Boo-.." gumamnya. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengusap sudut bibirku. Senyum pun tak luput dari bibir kami masing-masing. "Aku bahagia bisa memilikimu," ucapnya lagi. Perkataannya yang terakhir itu membuat pipiku memanas. Terlebih dengan sentuhan tangan satunya yang menyibak rambut hitam setengkuk milikku ke sela-sela telinga.

"Kau lebih indah dari yang aku bayangkan selama ini, Boojae."

"Apa yang kaucintai dariku yang orang rendahan ini, Yun?"

Ibu jari Yunho menutup bibirku dan mengusapnya, "Sssstt-… Kau tidak rendahan, Jae. Kau istriku sekarang. Istri seorang Yunho."

Aku terhanyut dengan kilatan bola mata tajam itu. Hati kecilku berbisik, tidak ada kebohongan Yunho pada setiap kalimat yang terurai dari bibir yang selalu aku dambakan milik suamiku. "Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu, apa adanya. Mata ini-.."

Jemari Yunho mengusap pelipis kiri dan kananku dengan lembut. "Yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya."

"Pipimu seperti buah apel ranum yang selalu membuatku tergoda dengan warna rona merah muda yang selalu muncul ketika aku ada disampingmu-" Telapak tangan Yunho yang besar nan kasar beralih mengusap kedua pipiku lembut. "Hidungmu yang kecil itu selalu membuatku gemas!"

GRAUK

"Aaaaahh!" erangku kesakitan saat merasakan gigitan Yunho yang tidak main-main. Aku mencebilkan bibirku pada Yunho yang tergelak melihatku kesakitan karena gigitannya pada hidungku.

GREP

Yunho memeluk tubuhku erat dan menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan. "Maaf. Aku hanya gemas padamu," ucapnya tanpa nada bersalah setitikpun. Kuelus hidungku pelan untuk sekedar meredakan rasa ngilu yang diakibatkan oleh gigitan pria itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya—tanpa melepaskanku tentu saja. "Sini biar aku obati."

CUP

Bibir bentuk hati itu mengecup hidungku mesra. Dapat kurasakan rasa panas yang kembali menjalar dipipiku. Ugh-…

"Bagaimana, sudah sembuh?" tanyanya sembari memamerkan deretan giginya yang berbaris rapi. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Pangeran U-Know!" seruku seraya meronta dalam rangkulannya.

"Bertanggung jawab? Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Boo? Aku sudah menjadi suamimu kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu. Aku harus bertanggung jawab seperti apa lagi?" tanya Yunho sedikit berlebihan dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat memelas sekaligus terluka. Persis seperti pemeran teater tragedi—di mana dia merupakan pihak lemah yang selalu tersakiti. Yunho tampak berlebihan.

Eeeeii~ aku jadi ingat masa-masa saat aku kecil dulu…

"Aku-"

"Kalian berdua! Hentikan opera sabun kalian yang menjijikan itu! Kalian membuat perutku mual," suara ketus Lovino membuyarkan teater drama kami yang—sebenarnya—baru saja dimulai. Hehe…

"U-Know, kau dan Ludwig dipanggil si-brengsek-tomat itu ke kabinnya. Dan kau-.." tunjuk lelaki bersurai coklat itu padaku, "-Kau ikut aku ke dapur. Waktunya membuat makan siang."

Lovino berlalu begitu saja setelah menyela obrolan kami. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku selalu heran dengan Antonio. Bisa-bisanya dia tahan dengan tipe pasangan seperti Lovino," ucap Yunho sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia juga turut membangunkan tubuhku dari posisi duduk.

"Kekuatan cinta yang menguatkannya, kalau begitu," ucapku lirih. Tanganku menepuk pelan celana bagian belakang Yunho yang nampak sedikit lusuh karena duduk dengan sembarangan diatas geladak kapal—yang sebenarnya rajin dibersihkan setiap hari oleh Francis. Kemudian ganti membersihkan celanaku yang juga sama kusutnya.

Aku mendongak saat merasakan tarikan halus pada daguku. Yunho tersenyum lembut, penuh cinta. Seperti saat hari pernikahan kami. "Kuharap kekuatan cinta kita dapat menyamai bahkan melebihi cinta mereka, Boo."

Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum. Dengan semyuman cerah yang terpatri dibibir dan sedikit menjinjitkan kakiku—serta Yunho yang agak membungkuk ke arahku—bibir kami pun menyatu dan melekat begitu manisnya.

Aku dan Yunho sama-sama memejamkan mata. Meresapi sentuhan pada bibir yang sedang menyatu. Bibirku bergerak seirama mengimbangi hisapan bibir Yunho atas ciuman yang memabukkan. Lidahnya yang basah menari dipermukaan bibirku. Menyapunya dengan lembut dan bergairah.

Semuanya terasa sangat indah. Mereguk euforia yang bercampur menjadi satu dengan cinta yang kami miliki melalui kecapan bibir satu sama lain. Sangat indah sampai-…

BRAK

GEDEBRAK

GUBRAK

"BRENGSEK! KELUAR KALIAN DARI DAPURKU!"

KLANG

"Ouch!"

"Aw aw aw aw!"

"Aaaaaaaarrrgh!"

"Apa kau berniat bergabung dengan The-Bad-Touch-Trio, Maximus?!"

"Aaaaaaaa~ Ampuni kami, Lovi!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan lagi, vee?"

"Diam kau, Feli!"

Ugh. Sungguh hari yang cerah…

.

.

.

.

.

Tanganku mengayun bersamaan dengan ayunan patah-patah yang diinstruksikan Changmin. Berlatih dasar permainan pedang sedikit sulit kulakukan. Namun aku harus bisa menguasainya—walaupun mungkin tidak akan semahir yang lain. Pedang milik Francis yang tengah kugenggam itu berayun kesana kemari sesuai yang Pangeran Max contohkan. Meski sesekali pemuda tinggi berambut hitam pendek itu memarahiku sesekali, tapi ia dengan berbesar hati mengajariku yang amatiran ini.

SRET

"Ya, gerakkan seperti itu. Perlahan saja, tidak usah terburu-buru," sahut Changmin. Tak lupa dibenarkannya posisi pedang yang ada ditanganku kini. "Miringkan sedikit agar sisi tajamnya tepat mengenai lawan," sarannya lagi.

Kuanggukkan kepala paham. Sore hari yang cerah ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk berlatih pedang. Ya-.. Sebenarnya hanya aku, Changmin dan Gilbert yang sedang berlatih. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Yunho bersama Antonio dan Ludwig sedang membicarakan suatu hal penting di buritan kapal bagian atas. Sementara Lovino, Feliciano dan Francis tengah memasak makan malam di dapur.

TEK

Sedikit terlonjak saat merasakan kaki kiriku yang digeser secara paksa. Kulirik Gilbert yang memperhatikan posisi kakiku seksama. "Maaf. Tapi kuda-kudamu kurang lebar sedikit. Dalam posisi tadi, kau bisa dengan mudah dijatuhkan oleh lawan. Cobalah berlatih memantapkan kuda-kudamu. Posisi tubuh amat penting untuk menjaga keseimbangan saat bertarung," saran lelaki albino itu padaku.

Changmin mengayunkan serta menghentak pedangnya kedepan beberapa kali lalu memutarnya sekali dan menghentakkannya kembali. "Ikuti, Jae," titahnya. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang dia instruksikan. Setelah selesai menggerakkannya, baru 'lah Changmin dan Gilbert kembali menyerukan komentarnya. "Coba kau rasakan hentakan pedangnya. Tadi saat kau menghentak, pedangnya bergoyang-goyang. Itu bisa mengakibatkan seranganmu meleset atau bahkan tidak kuat menahan serangan lawan. Usahakan agar pedang itu menyatu dengan dirimu."

Perkataan Changmin membuatku semakin bersemangat. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk belajar tahap selanjutnya. Waktu luang seperti ini memang enaknya dipakai untuk berlatih sesuatu yang baru, yang bermanfaat tentu saja. Gilbert kemudian mencontohkan beberapa posisi tubuh yang dianggapnya merupakan posisi strategis guna bertahan dan menyerang. Tak hentinya aku memperhatikan ajaran dua pemuda itu dengan seksama lalu kemudian berlanjut ke tahap praktik. Sesekali melayangkan pertanyaan jika ada suatu hal yang belum aku mengerti.

Tak terasa satu jam pun berlalu. Yunho turun dari buritan atas melalui tangga bersama dua orang lainnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil sebelum langkahnya menghampiri keberadaanku. "Latihan hari ini selesai. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya besok pagi-"

Pria itu menepuk pundakku lembut dan berujar, "Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Sebentar lagi makan malam."

Aku pun turut mengembangkan senyum padanya. "Iya," balasku. Selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah turun ke kabin bawah dan langsung berbenah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kupandang langit malam cerah yang menaungi kami saat ini. Bulan sabit bersinar lembut ditemani ratusan bintang mengelilinginya. Biasanya, pada malam cerah seperti ini aku akan keluar dan mandi di air terjun. Itu dulu, saat aku masih tinggal di West. Tak banyak yang mengetahui kebiasaanku itu—karena memang aku selalu keluar secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada orang lain.

Ah-… Aku jadi merindukan mereka. Kira-kira, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Alan dan Fred sekarang? Bagaimana dengan kabar semua teman-temanku di dapur?

Tarikan disudut bibirku tak bisa kuelak. Saat-saat menyenangkan itu kembali terbayang dibenakku. Meskipun rasanya di sana sangat menyiksa, tapi tetap tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa teman-temanku disana selalu ada untukku. Terlebih aunt Lily dan si kembar. Aku sangat merindukan mereka…

"Jangan melamun, Jae. Tidak baik," ujar seseorang dari belakang seraya menepuk bahuku. Aku menolehkan kepala, dan mendapati adik dari Lovino—Feliciano yang tersenyum ceria padaku. Kubalas senyum miliknya dengan hal yang sama hingga pemuda mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku yang tengah duduk di buritan kapal menghadap lautan lepas.

"Kau tidak menemani Ludwig di atas sana, Feli?" tanyaku memulai percakapan. Feliciano menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, vee. Ludwig sedang sibuk dengan Antonio. Bahkan aku sampai diusir oleh mereka-" balasnya sambil menekuk wajah. Senyum geli terulas, "Mungkin memang pembicaraan yang sangat penting."

Feliciano menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam dengan kilatan mata takjub. "Malam ini sangat cerah. Bintang-bintang saja sampai berhamburan di atas sana. Tapi-…"

Aku memalingkan wajahku pada pemuda itu, "Tapi apa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Tapi biasanya hal ini yang perlu diwaspadai dari lautan. Laut menyimpan sejuta misteri yang tak akan pernah kauduga sebelumnya. Entah itu keajaiban atau bencana. Aku bahkan pernah mengalami beberapa kejadian aneh saat berlayar di samudera. Saat itu-…"

Aku mendengarkan cerita Feliciano dengan penuh perhatian. Sisi lain daripada Feliciano yang belum pernah kulihat—pemuda itu sebenarnya adalah seorang yang tangguh. Yang sudah mengecap asam-manis berkelana di lautan lepas.

Raut wajah terpana tak bisa kusembunyikan sepenuhnya dari pemuda manis itu. Cerita yang sungguh menakjubkan. Pantas saja, Pappy Joaquin sangat terobsesi dengan ekspedisi mengarungi samudera. Misteri dan keajaiban datang dari tempat ini.

Setelah berpuluh menit kami habiskan untuk bertukar cerita, datanglah Lovino dengan membawa sebuah keranjang kecil—yang aku tak tahu isinya apa. Ia duduk di samping sebelah kiriku—Lovino sebelah kanan. Dan akhirnya aku diapit oleh dua orang sama tapi berbeda usia dan kepribadian itu.

"Ini, aku bawakan sesuatu. Sepertinya obrolan kalian sangat menyenangkan."

Terpaku beberapa detik saat melihat senyum tulus—walau kecil—yang pertama kali kulihat dari kakak Feliciano yang galak dan dingin. "Apa itu?" tanya Feliciano penasaran. Lovino pun membuka penutup keranjang—yang ternyata berisi beberapa potong roti isi dan kentang rebus. "Ambil saja apa yang kalian mau."

Tanganku terulur menuju keranjang tersebut. Mengambil sepotong roti isi lalu memakannya perlahan. Enak.

"Terima kasih," kataku. Lovino mengibaskan telapak tangannya, "Tidak perlu sungkan," balas kekasih Antonio itu.

"Kemana tiga orang itu, vee? Biasanya mereka akan seperti kucing kelaparan. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau kau membuat makanan?" Lovino memajukan tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit guna melihat sang kakak secara jelas dari tempatnya duduk. Lovino menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi aku sempat melihat tiga orang itu naik ke kabin bersama U-Know."

Aku tertegun sejenak. "Apa 'tiga orang' yang kalian maksud itu Max, Gilbert dan Francis?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan tiga penguntil itu, Jae," dengus Lovino seperti biasa.

Sunyi beberapa saat sembari menikmati potongan roti isi dan kentang rebus yang dibawakan oleh juru masak kapal ini. Memandang lautan lepas serta mendengar suara air laut diterjang kapal yang melaju. Feliciano bergumam tidak jelas sedari tadi. Sedangkan Lovino kembali menjadi dirinya yang dingin.

"Umm.. Apa kau dan U-Know pernah berhubungan intim, Jae?"

Uhukk-…

Kutepuk dadaku pelan untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Aku yang tadi sedang enak-enaknya makan malah diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Oh… Aku butuh air!

Segera kuteguk habis sekantung air yang disodorkan Lovino padaku.

Nafasku jadi sekidit memburu karenanya. Apa-apaan dia?!

"Kenapa kau membicarakan hal seperti itu?" sungutku terhadap pertanyaan konyol yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda aktif itu. Oh, tidak. Pipiku terasa memanas lagi.

Lovino terkekeh usil di tempatnya, "Kekeke-… Dari ekspresimu bisa kutebak jika kalian memang sudah melakukannya."

Hanya aku atau memang dua kakak-beradik ini memang tersenyum miring padaku sekarang. Bahkan kini dapat kurasakan rangkulan akrab dari Lovino—dan aku merasa ini sangat janggal.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu kucing seperti itu, Jae. Sudah wajar, kalian 'kan memang suami-istri," ucap Feliciano santai. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju padaku.

GLEK

Aku menelan ludahku kasar. Kerongkonganku seketika mengering mendengar tiap rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan dua pemuda Vargas itu. Setelah beberapa menit menggodaku—memojokkanku lebih tepatnya, barulah aku—dengan berat hati—memberitahu mereka kapan dan di mana aku dan Yunho pernah berhubungan _ehem_intim_ehem._

Kedua mata bulat Feliciano berbinar mendengar kisahku yang kuceritakan dengan banyak potongan disana-sini. Tentu ada beberapa kejadian yang bukan untuk dikonsumsi orang lain. Hanya aku, Yunho, Tuhan dan rumput bergoyang yang mengetahuinya.

"Benarkah? Lalu-.. Apakah U-Know bisa mengalahkan Pangeran West itu?" tanya Feliciano dengan antusias. Aku pun mengangguk semangat, tak kalah antusiasnya dengan pemuda itu. "Tentu saja, Feli. U-Know adalah petarung yang hebat," ucap Lovino meyakinkan adiknya bahkan sebelum aku membuka suara.

"U-Know itu merupakan Panglima Perang di kerajaannya. Adalah hal yang wajar jika ia ahli memainkan pedang. Tapi-…"

Aku dan Feliciano memandang penasaran Lovino yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya sendiri. Alisku bertautan melihat Lovino yang bukannya melanjutkan perkataannya malah menyeringai padaku.

"Apa U-Know juga ahli bermain dengan 'pedang'mu?"

Oh, Ya Tuhan-…

Rasanya aku ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam air laut sekarang juga!

Aaaaaahh~ wajahku terbakar!

Aku menutupi wajahku—yang pastinya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang—menggunakan kedua tanganku. Menyembunyikannya sebisa mungkin dari olokan dua pemuda itu. Telingaku menangkap suara tawa keji mereka. Ugh.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" pekikku sembari menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kencang. Mencoba mengabaikan mereka yang semakin menyudutkanku.

"Jae, Jae, Jae! Aku juga akan menceritakan pengalamanku dengan Ludwig, vee~" celetuk Feliciano. Aku pun segera menghentikan gerakan konyolku saat itu juga. Ada yang lebih menarik ketimbang membalas ledekan mereka. "Baiklah. Ceritakan sekarang juga!" titahku.

Beberapa menit kami habiskan untuk berbincang akrab satu sama lain. Mengenal lebih dekat dengan bercerita pengalaman bersama pasangan masing-masing. Seolah tak ada kata malu diantara kami saat itu. Bahkan dengan berani, aku dan Feliciano memaksa Lovino yang notabene orang paling ganas di sini untuk menceritakan pengalamannya bersama sang Nakhoda kapal, Antonio. Derai tawa menghiasi obrolan kami bertiga. Mengenyahkan hawa dingin laut pada malam hari yang mulai menusuk kulit.

"Sesekali carilah posisi baru. Sensasinya akan terasa berbeda dan lebih nikmat," ucap Lovino tanpa malu-malu. Aku menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Sedangkan Feliciano hanya terkikik mendengar saran nista dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku dan U-Know baru melakukannya satu kali. Itu pun dalam keadaan yang kurang menyenangkan karena terasa seperti 'salam perpisahan'. Mungkin untuk yang selanjutkan akan membuatku sedikit canggung. Menurut kalian-… Aku harus bagaimana?"

Lovino melipat tangannya didada. Alisnya bertaut seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. "Menurutku, sebaiknya kau lebih agresif padanya. Tapi itu juga tergantung bagaimana sifat dari suamimu itu di atas ranjang. Beberapa pria bahkan ingin selalu menjadi dominan pada setiap berhubungan. Jika seperti itu, kau mau tak mau harus tunduk padanya saat berhubungan. Karena biasanya, ia akan mengeluarkan kekuatan yang lebih besar-

"Akan tetapi-… Jika pria itu tipe yang romantis dan apa adanya, ia akan lebih menyesuaikan tingkat kenyamanan pasangan. Entah harus ia yang berbaring atau sang pasangan yang bergerak memuaskan dirinya," terang Lovino panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya, aku sendiri belum tahu bagaimana sifat Yunho di atas ranjang. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kami baru melakukannya sekali. Itu pun tidak dilakukan di atas tempat tidur. Posisinya pun-… Akh. Memalukan.

"Vee.. Berbicara tentang sensasi berbeda. Aku dan Ludwig pernah-" ujar Feliciano membuat atensiku teralih padanya. Feliciano melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah memerah, "Kami pernah melakukannya satu kali saat sedang banyak orang—maksudku semacam melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi diantara banyak orang. Itu sangat memacu adrenalin! Dalam kenikmatan dan kewaspadaan sekaligus. Memang sangat beresiko, tapi sensasinya lebih menantang ketimbang di atas ranjang."

Membeku—mendengar Feliciano yang berbicara seperti itu tanpa beban. "Apa kalian tidak takut ketahuan, Feli?" Aku sedikit merinding memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika ternyata ada beberapa orang yang menyadari perbuatan mereka saat itu? Aku sendiri tidak yakin jika mereka bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

Pembicaraan seputar hubungan antar kekasih itu terpaksa dibubarkan karena anggota lain yang mulai berdatangan. Sepertinya mereka sudah menyelesaikan urusannya.

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya yang seksi padaku. Ugh-… Seksi? Oh, tidak. Aku mulai melantur karena obrolan tadi. Aku dan Vargas bersaudara pun beranjak dari tempat kami duduk. Menghampiri Yunho yang kelelahan. Terlihat dari gurat wajahnya yang seperti orang menahan kantuk. Barulah aku ingat, jika akhir-akhir ini Yunho memang kurang tidur.

"Tidur 'lah barang sebentar, Yun. Aku tidak mau kau sampai jatuh sakit," ucapku sembari mengusap pipinya yang agak tirus. "Temani aku kalau begitu."

Senyum terulas dibibirku mendengar jawabannya. "Tentu."

CUP

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat didahiku, kecupan yang berasal dari Yunho. berselang beberapa detik setelah melepaskan kecupan singkatnya, tangan kekar Yunho merangkulku dan membawaku melangkah ke kabin bagian dalam kapal.

Namun sebelum masuk, lebih dulu aku menoleh pada teman-teman yang lain untuk mengucapkan selamat malam. Dibalas dengan ucapan yang sama oleh mereka sebelum aku dan Yunho benar-benar melangkah turun ke bawah.

Yunho menarik tubuhku untuk ikut berbaring disampingnya. Merebahkan tubuh yang mulai terasa pegalnya. Rasanya nyaman.

Cahaya temaram lilin menghiasi ruang peristirahatan. Membangun suasana yang menghangatkan pada malam hari. Yunho meraih jemari tanganku lalu menautkannya pada belitan jemari tangannya sendiri. Sedang aku hanya terdiam menunggu aksi suamiku itu selanjutnya. Memandang kosong pada tautan jemari kami dan merasakan remasan lembut disana.

Deritan pelan ranjang memecah keheningan. Pria bermata tajam serupa mata rubah itu mengubah posisi rebahannya yang semula terlentang menghadap ke atas menjadi berhadapan denganku.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Suara lirih yang kuperdengarkan padanya membuat kedua mata serupa mata rubah itu beralih menatapku. "Aku belum mengantuk, Boo. Apa kau mengantuk? Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap sebelum pergantian jaga malam."

Aku merengut tak puas dengan jawaban Yunho. "Kau yang butuh istirahat, Yun. Lihat, matamu kelihatan lelah sekali," kataku seraya mengelus bagian bawah kelopak matanya menggunakan ibujariku. Senyum manis kembali mengembang dibibir bentuk hati milik Yunho. "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku. Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa. Kau jangan berlebihan, aku hanya butuh membaringkan punggungku sejenak."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali-"

Pria itu malah terkekeh senang. Menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat semakin manis saat marah seperti ini. Aku jadi gemas," kelakarnya dengan ibujari dan jari telunjuknya menjawil daguku jahil. Kutepis tangan jahil Yunho itu pelan. "Hentikan. Jangan mulai lagi-.."

Kekehan Yunho malah berubah menjadi suara tawa lumayan kencang—yang semakin terdengar menyebalkan ditelingaku. "Kau sangat lucu, Jae!" serunya masih tertawa. Kemudian kedua telapak tangan besarnya beralih menangkup kepalaku lalu menariknya perlahan menuju sisi depan wajah tampan milik lelaki tersebut.

Kucebilkan bibir padanya—kebiasaanku jika merasa sebal pada sesuatu atau seseorang. Perlahan, suara tawa Yunho pun tenggelam seiring waktu berjalan. Goncangan pelan kapal yang melaju menerjang lautan luas menemani kesunyian yang tiba-tiba melanda.

Sedang aku hanya dapat terpaku. Menyelami kedalaman tatapan mata Yunho yang menghujam tajam tepat dimataku. Telapak tangannya masih menempel di tiap sisi kepalaku. Aku jadi sedikit memikirkan ukuran kepalaku sendiri. Hanya dengan dua telapak tangan Yunho saja bisa menangkup sempurna. Ukuran kepalaku yang kecil atau memang ukuran telapak tangan Yunho saja yang kebesaran? Entahlah.

CUP

Dapat kurasakan kecupan basah didahi seperti di atas tadi. Yunho mengecupnya teramat lembut—hingga aku sendiri dapat meresapi kelembutannya sampai memejamkan mataku. Nafas hangat Yunho menerpa bagian depan wajahku. Kubuka kembali kelopak mataku hanya untuk mendapati tatapan penuh arti lagi dari suamiku.

Termangu beberapa saat karena tatapannya, sesekali berkedip meredakan luapan rasa hangat yang mulai menjalar dipipiku. Ujung hidung miliknya dan milikku beradu. Menggesek tiap ujung lembutnya dengan nafas yang saling membaur satu sama lain. Masih dengan tatapan yang terhubung, melemahkan setiap persendian yang membuat lututku bergetar.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikan Yunho membuatku semakin meleleh dalam rengkuhannya. Tubuh kami semakin berhimpit, meniadakan jarak diantaranya. Sementara jemariku mencoba bermain helaian rambut hitam pendek suamiku untuk kemudian turun menjelajah pada punggung kekarnya.

Aku memejamkan mata sesaat kala bibir Yunho memberikan kecupan ringan bertubi-tubi pada bibirku. Sekilas, memori itu kembali berkelebatan didalam pikiranku. Tentang kalimat yang Vargas bersaudara utarakan padaku agar percintaan tak terlalu kaku dan canggung; aku harus bisa mengimbangi permainan yang disungguhkan oleh suamiku, pasanganku sendiri.

Kembali kubuka mataku saat merasakan jari-jari Yunho yang mengusik keberadaan kancing pakaianku. Karenanya, tubuh kami sedikit merenggang dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Yunho yang menggoda. Aku sendiri hanya diam, menunggu aksi selanjutnya yang Yunho berikan terhadapku.

"Jae-…" gumamnya dengan nada tersendat.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. "Ya?"

Lirikan mata Yunho membuatku membeku seketika. Bulu kudukku meremang tiba-tiba kala perasaan hangat dan panas sekaligus bergairah itu membakar tubuhku. "A-aahh.." desahku lirih saat kedua ibujari pria itu mengelus seduktif dua benda menegang yang tersemat didadaku. Mataku masih terkunci dengan tatapan rubahnya. Dengan nafas yang memburu kencang bak kehilangan udara untuk bernafas.

Tubuhku makin bergetar saat Yunho langsung menyambar bagian leherku. Mengecupnya lembut namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan hangat di sana.

Sadar-sadar, kini posisiku dan Yunho telah berganti dari semula. Terlentang bebas dengan tubuh besar nan kekar Yunho ada di atasnya. Ringisan kecil meluncur dari mulutku saat merasakan sebuah gigitan yang begitu kencang berasal dari leherku. Tetapi kemudian rasa sakit itu dialihkan begitu saja oleh rasa nyaman yang Yunho berikan lagi padaku. Yakin jika esok hari akan nampak bintik-bintik merah dileherku. Aku mendelik melihat pakaian bagian atasku yang entah sejak kapan terlepasnya tergeletak di samping lenganku.

"Eummmbhh-.."

Rasa sakit dibibir tak aku pedulikan. Aku menlonjak tanpa sadar kala Yunho menghisap dadaku tiba-tiba. Hawa dingin yang sempat aku rasakan kini tidak ada lagi—tergantikan dengan rasa panas yang menyesakkan dada.

Kucoba membuka kedua mataku yang terasa lengket akan genangan air mata. Wajah Yunho tepat berada dihadapanku sekarang. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat memikat dan melambungkan naluriku.

"Kau suka, Boo?" tanyanya pelan bagai bisikan. Kuanggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirku. Pandanganku sedikit memburam karena genangan air mata. Dengan lembut Yunho menyeka kelopak mataku. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kulingkarkan tanganku dipundak lebar miliknya. Meraihnya dalam pelukan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunh-.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah… Akh."

Gigiku menancap pada bahu bidang Yunho. Pria itu kini tengah menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lincah dibawah sana—mempertemukan bagian bawah kami yang menyatu padu menjadi satu. Masih dengan punggungku yang menempel di atas kasur serta dadaku yang bertabrakan dengan otot tubuh solidnya yang perkasa.

Rasa panas antar tubuh menyulut gairah, bergelora hingga membuncah dalam dada. Hentakkan kuatnya membuat mataku berkunang-kunang—tak kuasa menahan segala kenikmatan yang Yunho suguhkan.

"Yunh-.. Tunggu—mmmhh—sebentar.."

Yunho pun menghentikan gerakannya kala kudorong dada bidang dan berototnya pelan. "Ada apa, Boo?"

Ingin mencoba posisi baru, sahutku dalam hati. Namun aku tak berani mengutarakannya. Aku malu.

"Berbaringlah-"

Pria itu kemudian mencabut tubuhnya yang semula menyatu denganku—menyuarakan desahan pelan yang mengalun dari bibirku yang terbuka. Raut kebingungan tercetak jelas diwajah Yunho. Sedangkan aku sendiri mencoba untuk bangun dari berbaringku.

Setelah berhasil menguasai tubuhku yang terasa pegal—terutama bagian bawah tubuhku, aku pun dengan segera menindih tubuh Yunho dibawahku. Pria tersebut malah menahan pinggangku yang bahkan belum menyentuh pahanya. "Ah—hei. Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Kau tidak berniat untuk jadi yang 'di atas', 'kan?" tanya Yunho sedikit panik. Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucunya. Dia pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yun. Kau suamiku-" kataku untuk menenangkan dirinya seraya menyentuh tangannya yang menahan pinggang kecilku. Tangan kananku yang bebas segera meraih kejantanan Yunho yang berdiri tegak.

Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh benda itu. Terasa keras dan kokoh juga hangat dalam genggamanku. Ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari milikku.

Yunho bergerak gelisah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat telingaku menangkap suara desahan berat Yunho. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Sambil berpikir untuk kelanjutannya, kugerakkan tanganku yang menggenggam kejantanan Yunho naik dan turun. Licin.

Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang ada dikepalaku. Mungkin memang begini caranya.

Masih dengan menggerakkan tangan kananku, kuangkat tubuhku menggunakan kedua lutut. Maju perlahan sampai bagian bawah tubuhku bersinggungan dengan kejantanan pria bermata serupa rubah itu.

SLEB

"MMMMHHHH-.. Ssssshh.. Ah!"

"Aaaaaaaahh-"

Kami sama-sama memekik nikmat tatkala tubuhku menyatu kembali dengan tubuh Yunho secara sempurna. Lemas menghampiriku seketika, membuatku tak kuat menegakkan tubuhku sendiri. Dan selanjutnya kuletakkan kedua telapak tanganku didada bidang Yunho guna menopang tubuhku yang sedang menyesuaikan diri kembali.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Yunho mencium bibirku dengan lembut, menyalurkan segenap cinta yang ia miliki padaku. Tubuh kami berdua bergerak pelan, seirama. Menikmati suasana panas dan romantis yang tercipta dengan cahaya temaram lilin yang membuat suasana semakin syahdu.

Tak mau kalah, aku pun menggodanya lewat gerakan memutar pinggangku. Yunho memperdalam ciumannya, melumat dan mengulum belahan bibirku dengan lihai. Aku tersenyum dalam hati mendengar geraman nikmat yang Yunho keluarkan.

Lidah panas Yunho menari-nari dalam mulutku. Mengaduknya lalu menjamah lidahku untuk ia ajak bertarung. Lelehan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Tak peduli itu ludah siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK

Nafas yang saling bersahutan berderu setelah puncak kenikmatan melanda. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum melirik ke arah Yunho yang juga sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Kau lelah?" tanyanya tepat satu detik sebelum aku membuka mulutku.

Aku menggumam pelan sebagai jawabannya. Yunho mengamit kepalaku mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian mengecup dahiku lembut. "Maaf-" ucapnya lirih.

Seperti waktu itu, aku ingat. Setelah kami memadu kasih untuk pertama kalinya tempo hari, Yunho juga meminta maaf padaku saat ia membawaku ke kamarnya. Oh, jantungku kembali berdetak kencang mengingatnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membersihkan tubuhku lalu naik ke atas untuk jaga malam," ujarnya lalu mencium bibirku sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang masih polos tak berbalut pakaian. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Yunho berjalan ke sudut ruangan di mana peti pakaiannya ada di sana. Meraih sehelai kain selimut dan menyelimutiku yang masih berbaring lemas di tempat tidur dengan kain tersebut.

Setelahnya, pria itu kembali ke tempat petinya berada. Membuka tutup peti dan mengambil satu setel pakaian bersih miliknya. "Tidurlah." Yunho menghampiriku lagi dan mengecup dahiku. Pria bermata serupa mata rubah itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang peristirahatan. Mungkin pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi-.. Ya, ampun. Dia masih telanjang. Semoga tidak ada yang memergokinya saat melintas di bawah tangga. Hihi

Oh-.. Aku tersenyum geli dan kemudian memejamkan mataku dalam tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Selama beberapa menit aku hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidur—mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman namun tak kutemukan juga. Mataku bahkan masih segar, tidak ada rasa kantuk sedikitpun meski tubuhku pegal luar biasa karena aktivitas tadi.

Dengan terpaksa aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tidak mengindahkan perkataan Yunho tadi yang menyuruhku untuk tidur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sedang tidak mengantuk. Dan dari pada diam di sini tanpa seorang pun menemani lebih baik aku naik ke atas menemani Yunho. Siapa tahu Yunho juga sama kesepiannya saat ini.

Tanganku bergerak mengambil sehelai kain yang tadi kujadikan selimut untuk kemudian kukenakan guna menutupi tubuh polosku. Kubuka tutup peti pakaian lalu mengambil pakaian bersih yang akan kupakai nanti setelah membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat lengket.

Waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk membersihkan tubuh tidak terlalu lama. Aku tidak seperti Yunho yang mandi saja butuh waktu hingga satu jam.

Aku menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut dibagian bawah tubuhku. Menaiki tangga adalah usaha yang melelahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tapi akhirnya aku sampai di atas dengan keadaan selamat.

Huftt..

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Pandanganku kemudian berkeliling melihat keadaan. Kenapa sepi?

Aku menautkan alisku tak mengerti. Biasanya mereka berkumpul di sini, membuat api unggun kecil dengan sebuah alas khusus di tengah geladak kapal. Tapi nyatanya sekarang tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan Yunho pun tak ada. Kemana mereka?

Seluruh kabin gelap gulita. Hanya cahaya bulan yang tidak begitu terang yang memberikanku pengelihatan dalam tempat gelap ini.

Terus aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tidak mungkin 'kan, aku ditinggalkan seorang diri di kapal ini—di tengah lautan luas yang aku tak tahu di mana.

Seketika rasa panik menghampiriku. Oh, ayolah-.. Siapa yang tidak panik dalam keadaan seperti ini?!

Aku tersentak saat melihat sebuah kilauan cahaya berwarna hijau terang tiba-tiba muncul dari ujung kapal. Kupicingkan mata untuk memperjelas pandanganku. Di sana, terdapat sebuah bayangan yang menyerupai seseorang. Aku kenal dengan bayangan itu. Itu Yunho!

Tersenyum sumringah, dengan segera kulangkahkan kaki menghampiri Yunho. Hampir sampai.

TAP

Aku terkejut saat merasakan kakiku menginjak sesuatu, tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Yun?" panggilku pada sosok yang tengah membelakangiku itu. Kulangkahkan kaki pelan menghampirinya. "Kemana semua orang? Dan kenapa-… Semuanya gelap?"

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku. Merasa tidak familiar dengan sosok mirip Yunho itu. Aku harus waspada!

Sosok itu berjalan ke depan, kemudian berhenti di ujung buritan kapal. Cahaya hijau itu bergerak mengikuti langkah Yunho. "Kau mau kemana, Yun?" sahutku pada sosok lelaki itu. Aku mendekatinya. Tanganku terulur untuk meraih tepian pakaian yang dikenakannya. Namun-…

GREP

"JAE, APA YANG KAULAKUKAN!?"

Sentakan dan teriakan yang kukenal membuyarkan semua pemandangan yang tadi sempat kulihat. Jantungku berpacu. Terkejut bukan main saat melihat yang sesungguhnya—aku berada di ujung kapal, nyaris menjatuhkan diri ke laut! Bahkan sebelah kakiku sudah melayang di udara.

Yunho, seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang itu menarik tubuhku dari sana. Membawaku ke tengah kapal. Ia membalikkan tubuhku secara paksa. Matanya melotot padaku. Namun gurat kekhawatiran tersirat pada wajahnya yang tanpa sadar membuatku menitikkan air mata dalam diam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jae?" tanyanya dengan telapak tangan yang mengusap pipiku lembut. Kupeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat. Rasa takut menyelubungiku. Apa yang sudah kuperbuat tadi?

"Ini, minumlah dulu, vee-.." suara Feliciano menginterupsi. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang Yunho terima lalu meminumkannya padaku.

"Sudah baikan?"

Kuanggukan kepala. Melihat sekeliling yang ternyata terang benderang oleh obor-obor kecil dan api unggun. Tak lupa semua anggota kapal yang tengah mengelilingiku kini. "A-apa yang telah terjadi, Yun?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Duduklah dulu," ucapnya. Kemudian semua pun mengikuti perkataan Yunho. Suamiku itu membawaku ke depan api unggun dengan anggota lain yang mendudukkan diri mengelilinya.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat memperingatkan hal ini padamu, Jaejoong. Kau tadi terkena ilusi. Sepanjang wilayah ini memang memiliki daya magis yang lumayan kuat. Kau tadi terkena magis ilusi itu dan hampir menceburkan diri ke laut. Aahh-.. Itu sangat berbahaya! Maafkan aku-.." kata Antonio sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan, meminta maaf.

"Dasar bodoh," celetuk Lovino dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu diributkan. Yang terpenting sekarang Jaejoong ada di sini bersama kita dengan keadaan selamat," ucap Yunho menenangkan yang lainnya sembari merangkulkan tangannya dipunggungku. Kecupan hangat yang familiar kembali kurasakan.

"Sial. Tadi itu hampir saja-"

Feliciano memotong perkataan Gilbert. "Untung tadi Max berteriak kencang, membangunkan semua orang."

"Iya. Tadi teriakannya kencang sekali. Aku yang tidur di atas saja bisa mendengarnya sangat jelas," timpal Ludwig.

Changmin mendengus pelan, "Jelas saja aku berteriak sekencang itu. Jaejoong menginjak perutku keras sekali. Rasanya bahkan masih berdenyut hingga sekarang."

Aku tersenyum dengan raut wajah bersalah, "Maaf."

"Sejak awal melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kabin, aku sudah merasa aneh. Dia memandang kapal dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Kebetulan aku sedang ada di kabin paling atas, jadi aku melihat semuanya. Tadi kudengar kau sempat memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku ingin menghampirimu tapi kau terus berlari. Sampai saat kau menginjak Max, baru aku bisa menghampirimu. Kupanggil-panggil, tapi kau hanya menatap kedepan sambil terus berbicara. Sebenarnya apa yang kaulihat?"

Mata Yunho berkilat tajam, membuatku gugup dibuatnya. Aku menelan ludahku pelan sebelum menceritakan semua yang tadi kulihat. Tentang keadaan kapal yang gelap gulita juga tentang sosok menyerupai Yunho yang kulihat. Menceritakan semuanya sampai tuntas.

Yunho bahkan memarahiku yang nakal karena tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk tidur. Aku merengut mendengar omelannya.

"Sudah, U-Know. Sebaiknya kau temani Jaejoong tidur, jaga dia. Dan yang lainnya, tetap waspada dan jaga kesadaran kalian masing-masing. Jangan sampai ilusi itu memperdaya kalian. Sebentar lagi fajar, kuharap kalian bisa menggantikan U-Know berjaga malam ini. Sementara aku dan Ludwig akan berdiskusi dulu." Antonio memberikan intruksi pada kami. Sebagai nakhoda—Kapten Kapal, tentu ia mempunyai wewenang penuh akan hal ini.

Semua melaksanakan perintah sang Nakhoda kapal. Yunho berbaringkan tubuhnya disampingku dan mendekapku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tak lama kemudian, kantuk menjemput. Kami pun tertidur di geladak kapal dekat api unggun yang masih setiap menyala—menghantarkan rasa hangat pada tubuh ditengah hawa dingin lautan. Dengan beralaskan selembar kain dan diselimuti mantel tebal milik Yunho, menggapai tidur tanpa mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

TRANG

Changmin tersenyum menyebalkan padaku. Pedang hasil meminjam dari Gilbert yang sedang dipegang oleh pemuda bergelar Putera Mahkota itu beradu dengan pedang milik Francis yang kugunakan, menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring karena gesekan dua benda tajam tersebut.

Aku menyentak pedangku lumayan keras, hingga membuat diriku dan Changmin mundur beberapa langkah. "Bagus, Jae. Pertahankan!" sahut Gilbert tak jauh dari kami memperhatikan.

Pagi ini kami—aku, Changmin dan Gilbert kembali berlatih pedang. Kembali mempertajam asahan kemampuanku menggunakan pedang.

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu—kejadian di mana aku terkena ilusi dan nyaris menjatuhkan diri ke laut lepas. Sudah enam hari pula berlalu setelah kami melewati laut mediterania. Antonio dan Ludwig benar-benar pintar. Mereka mencari jalur teraman untuk dilewati di wilayah mediterania tanpa diketahui oleh para perompak. Meski pada satu waktu kami bertemu perompak dalam koloni kecil, tapi itu tak menjadi masalah. Kapal ini jauh lebih besar ketimbang kapal para perompak berkulit hitam itu. Terlebih Antonio yang menjadi nakhoda kapal ini. Dan disaat itu barulah aku mengetahui jika nama Antonio Carriedo dan The Bad-Touch-Trio sangat dikenal oleh kalangan perompak di wilayah mediterania.

Changmin memutar-mutar pedangnya seakan benda itu ringan dalam genggamannya. Bibir itu masih menyunggingkan senyuman menyebalkan yang ia layangkan padaku. Aku memutar mataku jengah. "Perhatikan lawanmu, Jae. Sebisa mungkin mentalmu harus kuat. Lawan akan menjatuhkan mentalmu sebelum menyerangmu secara langsung. Entah itu dari tatapan atau perkataan. Yang pasti, jangan lengah!"

"Baik, aku mengerti," balasku. Kami maju beberapa langkah secara bersamaan. Changmin mulai menganyunkan pedangnya. Beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk menghindar dan menangkis serangannya.

Ke atas; menghindar.

Ke bawah; tangkis.

TRAK

"Coba serang, Jae. Ayunkan dan tebas!" Gilbert berseru. Aku menatap tajam Changmin yang makin melebarkan senyumannya. "Serang aku, cantik."

TWICH

Eugh. Tak ada boleh yang menyebutku cantik! –Selain Yunho-

TRANG TRANG TRAK

Kuayunkan pedang yang kugunakan dengan segenap tenaga yang kupunya. Changmin yang menahannya saja sampai terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Kendalikan emosimu, Jae!" sahut Changmin sambil terus menangkis seranganku. "Jangan bilang kalau kau takut, Pangeran Max!" seringaiku mengembang.

"Terus serang dia, Jae! Tadi dia menyebutmu 'cantik'!"

"Jangan terus menprovokasinya seperti itu, Gil!" pekik Changmin pada pemuda albino itu. Sementara di sana, Gilbert tertawa usil dengan tangan tersilang didepan dada. Aku terus menyerang Changmin. Pandanganku meliar guna mencari titik lengah dari pemuda tinggi itu.

Lengan-

Perut-

Pinggang-… Aha!

SRET

BRUGH

Aku meringis pelan merasakan pukulan lumayan keras yang mengenai pundakku, nyaris ke tengkuk. Tubuhku jatuh menelungkup seperti roti isi. Ah, sudah begini aku jadi malas untuk bangun.

"Hei, Jae. Ayo bangun," Changmin menggoyangkan bahuku pelan. Aku menggerutu sebentar sebelum menerima uluran tangan Changmin untuk bangun. Kutepuk pakaianku yang sedikit kusut karena terjatuh tadi.

"Lain kali, jangan terlalu terpaku pada satu titik. Lawanmu akan menerima keuntungannya. Buktinya tadi ada sebuah celah terbuka. Padahal kau yang menyerangku terus-menerus. Huft-.. Tadi itu hampir saja. Ternyata kau memang sangat merepotkan," cerocos Changmin sarkastik. Kuusap pundak sebelah kiriku yang masih terasa sakit. "Jadi begitu… Maaf sudah hampir melukaimu-" ucapku.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Tadi itu mengejutkan sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jae dapat menyerang Max seperti tadi. Menurutku kau itu memang tipe murid yang cepat belajar, Jae. Kau harus lebih banyak berlatih. Emosimu masih belum stabil," ucap Gilbert—hampir sama dengan apa yang tadi diucapkan Changmin.

Kami bertiga pun beristirahan di bawah pilar tengah geladak. Membicarakan seputar latihan ini dan cara-cara jitu untuk menjatuhkan lawan hingga hal-hal konyol yang diangkat menjadi topic pembahasan oleh dua orang itu.

Aku tertawa mendengar gurauan Gilbert. Mengalihkan sejenak dari mereka berdua saat tertawa. Namun dari kejauhan, mataku melihat sebuah kapal besar yang berlayar ke arah kapal kami. Baru saja aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Gilbert dan Changmin, Ludwig sudah lebih dulu turun dari pilar pemantaunya. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang ditata ke belakang itu menghampiri kami. "Gil, Max, ambil peralatan kalian. Ada kapal yang mendekat dari arah timur."

Mendengar ucapan Ludwig, kami pun dengan sigap beranjak dari duduk santai kami lalu mengangguk paham sebelum membubarkan diri.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tampak Yunho berjalan menghampiriku dengan tangannya yang menggenggam sebilah pedang. "Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Yunho hanya memasang senyumnya dan menjawab, "Kukira begitu. Sebenarnya kapal itu tidak terlihat asing bagiku. Tapi tetap saja kita harus waspada."

Aku menatap cemas padanya. Masih dengan senyum yang tertera diwajah tampannya, Yunho mengamit tanganku dan menariknya menuju buritan ujung kapal untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Antonio bertolak pinggang, "Sepertinya itu kapal milik seorang pedagang kaya dari Timur Tengah. Bisa dilihat dari ukiran kayunya, ciri khas sekali," Antonio berujar. "Sepertinya memang begitu. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja," ucap Francis menimpali.

Tak lama kemudian, kapal asing itu sudah berada di samping kapal kami. Anehnya, Antonio malah memerintahkan Gilbert dan Francis untuk menurunkan jangkar. Kugenggam tangan Yunho erat, agak takut sebenarnya. Apalagi saat enam hari yang lalu bertemu langsung dengan perompak membuatku sedikit gentar. Raut wajah mereka sangat menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan dari Davith dan Edmund jika dipadukan!

Nampak Gilbert—yang dengan beraninya—mendekat ke sisi kapal yang berhadapan langsung dengan kapal asing berwarna putih gading dan berornamen bebatuan kecil beraneka warna. "Selamat siang, Tuan-tuan," sapa Gilbert pada beberapa orang lelaki di kapal asing tersebut.

Seorang pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi besar maju ke depan dan balas menyapa Gilbert, "Selamat siang juga, anak muda." Senyum ramah terpatri di sana.

Aku terpaku melihat pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pakaian saudagar yang pernah kulihat. Tetapi ini berbeda, ada sebuah kain panjang yang menggulung dikepalanya hingga menutupi rambut secara keseluruhan. Juga ada sebuah batu berwarna biru tersemat di sana, tepat di atas kening sang pria. Pria itu selain terlihat ramah, juga nampak sangat berwibawa.

"Bagaimana dengan secangkir teh merah, anak muda? Aku baru mendapatkannya dari tenggara. Kuharap kau mau menerima tawaranku ini."

Nakhoda kapal kami, Antonio, maju dan berdiri di samping Gilbert. "Tentu, Tuan Abdul. Dengan senang hati kami menerimanya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi kalian sempat dihadang oleh kelompok perompak di Mediterania?"

"Tidak tepat di wilayah itu, sebenarnya. Kami mengambil jalur memutar dan kebetulan bertemu dengan koloni kecilnya."

Aku terus memperhatikan pria itu. Pria dewasa yang ternyata adalah seorang pedagang kaya dari Timur Tengah, Tuan Abdul—seperti yang Antonio katakan tadi. Kami semua di undang untuk minum teh sekaligus makan siang di kapal asing itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tuan Carriedo. Sudah lima tahun berlalu," ucap Tuan Abdul seraya mengusap janggut tebal miliknya. "Ah-.. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan menemukan dua orang pewaris tahta kerajaan Toho di sini. Apa yang sebenarnya membawa kalian sampai sejauh ini?"

Yunho dan Changmin tersenyum aneh. "Anda pasti ingat dengan perkataan mendiang Ibu Suri beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Anda terakhir kali mengunjungi kerajaan Toho untuk mengantarkan ramuan obat-obatan dari tenggara," ujar Yunho penuh misteri. Mendatangkan sebuah tanda tanya besar dikepalaku. Apa itu tentang perkataan mendiang ibunya perihal 'jodoh yang jauh tapi dekat' itu, hm?

Tuan Abdul terkekeh mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Yunho. "Panggil aku seperti biasa, Yunho. Aku ingat. Waktu itu, aku membawakan beberapa ramuan obat dan rempah-rempah yang kudapatkan dari Nusantara. Aku mengenal mendiang ayah dan ibumu dengan baik, Pangeran U-Know—dan aku mengerti. Apa itu kekasihmu?" tunjuk Tuan Abdul padaku yang duduk di samping Yunho. Aku mengerjapkan mataku cepat dan mencoba tersenyum ramah pada pria dewasa itu.

"Namaku Jaejoong. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Abdul-.."

Mencoba menetralkan rasa gugup yang merasuki diriku, namun gagal—tetap saja terdengar dari suaraku yang agak bergetar.

Derai tawa kembali terdengar dari saudagar Timur Tengah itu. "Tidak perlu canggung seperti itu, nak. Yunho sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu. Kau sangat cantik."

Oh, entah kenapa aku sangat merasa tersanjung di sini.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sembari kembali memamerkan senyum yang kini tak lagi canggung.

Waktu siang yang cerah ini kami habiskan untuk bercengkrama satu sama lain. Selain Tuan Abdul, beberapa awak kapal yang ada di sana pun bersikap sangat ramah kepada kami. Dengan cepat keakraban itu menyatu dengan kami.

Makan siang yang disuguhkan pun terasa lezat sekali. Rasanya berbeda dengan makanan-makanan yang pernah kurasakan sepanjang hidupku ini. Changmin saja makan dengan sangat lahap—ya… Walaupun tidak jauh berbeda seperti biasanya. Tapi ini lebih lahap lagi daripada biasanya.

"Ehm-.. Apa kau suka masakannya, Jae? Juru masak kapal ini memasakkan masakan yang spesial hari ini."

Senyumku menyambut pertanyaan pria dewasa itu, "Tentu. Rasanya sangat lezat, paman."

Paman? Ah, Tuan Abdul sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya begitu, Yunho dan Changmin juga.

Menu utama berganti dengan makanan penutup yang tak kalah spesialnya. Aku tercengang saat salah satu pelayan di sana memberikanku semangkuk kecil makanan kenyal menyerupai kudapan. Kuambil sesendok makanan penutup itu. Emmm… Rasanya sangat lezat, tak kalah lezat dengan makanan utama tadi! Perlahan rasa hangat menjalar dilidahku. Padahal tadi kudapan ini dingin. Tapi kenapa-… Ini sangat menakjubkan!

"Kau suka rasanya, Jae? Makanan penutup ini dicampur dengan beberapa rempah. Hangat yang kau rasakan itu berasal dari rempah. Aku dapat menebak jika kau tipe orang yang rajin dan pandai memasak. Kau bisa bertanya lebih lanjut pada juru masakku. Tetapi setelah makan siang selesai."

Ucapan paman Abdul bagai angina segar bagiku. Aku pun mengangguk senang, "Terima kasih, paman!"

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan petang hari. Hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Mendapatkan keluarga baru, makan makanan spesial dan bahkan aku mendapatkan resepnya langsung dari sang juru masak! Ah~ Paman Abdul dan semuanya sangat baik padaku.

Kami mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada paman Abdul beserta semua awak kapal yang berada di sana. Kulihat Yunho yang masih mengobrol dengan paman Abdul di tengah geladak. Tanpa sungkan, segera kuhampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah, Yunho—satu lagi," tahan paman Abdul sesaat sebelum Yunho dan aku berpamitan.

Pria dewasa itu kemudian meminta kami untuk menunggu beberapa saat sementara ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kabin. "Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengan kedikan dibahunya.

Tak lama kemudian, paman Abdul kembali dengan membawakan sekantung kecil dedaunan kering didalamnya. "Sebenarnya, sedari awal aku sudah tahu jika Jaejoong itu adalah seorang lelaki. Memang, wajahnya yang cantik dan menawan itu dapat menipu mata. Namun jika diperhatikan, ia tetaplah seorang lelaki-.."

Perasaanku seketika bergemuruh. Aku takut jika pria dewasa yang sudah Yunho anggap pamannya itu tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Yunho. "Aku baru ingat, seorang tabib sakti dari Nusantara pernah memberikanku sekantung ramuan khusus yang diracik olehnya. Berasal dari tanaman langka yang hanya tumbuh tujuh-puluh tahun sekali-" jelas paman Abdul. Aku menaikkan alisku tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya.

Senyum ramah kembali mengembang di wajah saudagar Timur Tengah itu. "Tentu aku tidak mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma—satu peti safir, emerald dan ruby imbalannya."

Apa dia sedang mempromosikan dagangannya pada kami?

"Ini-.. Aku berikan untuk Jaejoong; cuma-cuma, tak usah membayar. Anggap ini hadiah pernikahan dariku," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan kantung ramuan itu padaku.

Tapi-… Dari mana ia tahu tentang pernikahan kami? Padahal tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang menyinggung hal itu, tidak sama sekali. Kulirik Yunho yang nampak santai dan malah memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Seperti biasa, paman. Sangat tepat," ucapnya kembali penuh misteri.

Paman Abdul terkekeh, "Tentu, Yunho. Semakin tua, semakin menjadi," kelakarnya. Dilanjutkan dengan suara tawa pria dewasa itu dan juga Yunho yang ikut tertawa. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Jujur, pembicaraan mereka tidak terserap secara sempurna dikepalaku.

"Aku tidak tahu itu ampuh atau tidak—ramuan ini bisa membuat seorang lelaki yang dibuahi mengandung. Minumlah dalam keadaan panas tiap lima hari sekali sebelum kalian berhubungan suami-istri. Memang akan terasa sangat sakit dalam perkembangannya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan sebanding dengan hasil yang akan kalian peroleh."

Entah sudah berapa kali aku tercengang hari ini.

Tuhan-… Apa ini nyata?

Kalaupun mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku. Selamanya…

.

.

.

.

.

JREEEENG~ Hehe :D *ditampol reader*

Maaf, Vans membagi sequel ini menjadi dua bagian karena beberapa hal, mohon dimaklumi u.u *deep bow* Part II akan segera menyusul, ganti setting di kerajaan Toho.

Jangan lupa review ne ^^ *tebar ketjoepan*


End file.
